Confusion, thy name is Reiko and Jen
by sugarandpepperz
Summary: Two girls get trapped in Narutoworld. How will they get home? How will Konoha survive? WHY WAS NEJI SINGING BRITTANY SPEARS! Read and find out, loser. Full summary inside. NejxOC SasxOC CHAPTER TEN UP!
1. The Wish

A/N: Ghostes here! Just to let you know, this is a story that I wrote. Sugar is editing and giving input. She got the raw copy of it and thought it was awesome so it's only fair she gets to twist my words into a way you can understand them. She's good with that stuff so I told her she could do it. Besides, my sp3lingg anda gramur suk (family curse). So I'm glad I have her.

E/N:Awwwwww. Thanx Ghost. Glad to have you as an author. Because, as you know, I have never watched an episode of Naruto, so I know nothing about it. But! With my freakish ability to think of random things at random moments so randomly and your awesome writing skills and not as great as mine but still freakish ability to think of random thing at-

A/N:Ooookay, Sugar, we get the idea. But I see what you mean...we shall rule the world...'plots evil plots' Here's the full summary:

A girl wishes two non Naruto fans to said world. One has no knowledge of our favorite anime. The other watched the show for three months, and was convinced it was a waste of time (or was it?). The wish comes true. What will they do? How will the get back home? And how will Konoha survive... SasxOC NejxOC NaruxHina SakuxLee InoxShink (I'M SO EVIL!). If you want you can guess who gets who. I don't want to tell you cause I love surprises. Winners get cookies!!! And I _love_ to bake.

A/N: And here's some info on my OC's:

Name: Reiko Snyder

Age:13

Hair: Black with blue streaks. Five inches past her shoulders, always up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon.

Eyes: Dark blue

Likes: Swimming, drawing, fighting, anything black, burning anything pink, archery, making up random songs with Jenny for random activities through out her day, playing with her dad's dart gun, acting, and strawberry ice cream (even if it is pink).

Dislikes: PINK! And being labeled (like, emo or Goth. she_ is _emo though. just don't tell her that).

E/N: And here's info on mine!

A/N: 'taps foot'

E/N: 'sigh' Fine. I sort of own her. Ghostes owns her but she's based on me.

A/N: Thank you.

E/N: 'grumble grumble mumble mumble' Whatever...:

Name: Jenny Sekis (sea-kiss)

Age:14

Hair: Dark purple. Black undertone. Back and top is short and spiked. The strands in front of her ears go to her shoulders and are sometimes braided.

Eyes: Crystal clear baby blue

Likes: To be in the loop, random facts, acting ditsy to make people happy, making up random songs with Reiko for random activities through out her day, mashed potat_e_rs (at least that's what she calls them), making people feel better, and Doctor Pepper...and of course her bestest best friend in the whole world REIKO!!!!

Jenny: 'BIG HUG'

Reiko: 'struggling' Get off of me...

Dislikes: When people are un-happy, when people be mean to her friends (Mean boy: Hahaha! Reiko looks weird!

Jenny: HI **YA**! 'round house kick' Ha! That's what you get!

Reiko: What just happened...?

Jenny: Uh... I tripped?

Boy: My head...

Reiko: Whatever...), and preppy/pink people (although she tries to be friends with them).

A/N: 'gasps for air' I know this is long and the story hasn't even started yet, buuuuuut I still need to tell you guys some more stuff so the plot can carry on with out any confusion-

E/N: Cough! Cough! 'points to title'

A/N:o.0...(yep that's right, four dots. count 'em. I use four.) So it's okay if they get confused! YESSss-hisssssss. I love confusion. It's what makes the world go round. Just like evil, violence, and music. Whatever. Let's just get this over with-

E/N: Whatever you say, Boss!

A/N: In this love-ly little story I'm moving every one up two years. So Team 7 are fourteen years old, Itachi is nineteen, blahblahblah, you get the idea. And believe it or not, Reiko's wardrobe is-.

E/N:THATS NOT FAIR! How come you get to tell people what Reiko looks like and they have to come up with some stupid clothes for mine?

A/N: We'll tell them what Jenny looks like too. Happy? (E/N: Very!) Wait, stupid question. Your always happy. You dang happy person, you.

E/N: I'm not _always_ happy. Remember when we found out about Jared? (please **do not** ask. I wont answer anyway if you do)

A/N: 'eye twitches' Jared...Must...Die...Friggen creep. And he's still a jerky perverted whoa bag, by the way.

E/N: 'slap!' Idiot. Stop your badwordyness.

A/N: 'punch' STOP MAKING ME GO OFF TRACK!!!

E/N:YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!! I MADE HER LOSE IT!!! I have done what no one has done before... tehehehehe.

A/N: 'slap' Dobe. Stop giggling. So before I get off track thanks to a certain fake purple haired/really a dirty blonde girl...:

Reiko's fab outfit: (A/N:'FAB'? E/N: Tehehehehe. A/N: 'sweat drop')

Torso: Black T that says 'don't label me' in blue letters

Arms: Black and blue gloves. There long enough to go all the way up into her sleeve

Legs: Black cheerleaders skirt. Blue and black striped tights.

Shoes: Black, clunky boots with three inch heels.

A/N: And BTW, Reiko is 5'0 (without boots) and Jenny is 5'6. Alright, Sugar, It's your turn now.

E/N:YAY!

**Confusion, thy name is Reiko and Jen**

**Chapter One**

**The Wish**

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. I, Ghostes, own Reiko and Sugar owns Jenny because I gave her to her, but I sort of made her. I also don't own Doctor Pepper or DDR or anything else I might have used in this story. Thank you.

Little Life Lesson #1: If you ever encounter a seven year old girl who gets into trouble just because she can't find her My Little Pony and 'has nothing better to do'...

run.

Reiko Snyder crossed her arms, clucked her tongue three times, and leaned up against the wall of the Heart Co-op, waiting for her very tardy friend. Then again, when was Jenny ever on time? A sudden wind came up and blew her bangs out of her eyes. That was the only time the world was allowed to see them (or at least her right one). Other than that they were hid beneath her bangs that were to short to put into a pony tail, but to long to do anything else then straiten the heck out of them. She sighed and closed her eyes. She reviewed some of her acting training: Project from the diaphragm, speak clearly and slowly (but not to slow), and always slightly face the audience. That's what her drama teacher had told her class last week. She opened one eye and glanced at her watch. _Well, if she gets here in the next five minutes she'll be early. Early for her, that- _"REIKO!" Some one shouted in her ear.

She was unfazed. "Jenny, I have better hearing than most people, right...?" She opened an eye to see Jenny nod. "And you try to sneak up on me every chance you get, riiiight...?" Nod. Nod. Nod. "Then continuing to do so will only increase my hearing abilities. Making it even harder for you to try and scare me. Which as we have established numerous times before is basically impossible."

Little Life Lesson #2 : Never use big words in the presence of an air headed idiotic poser. You WILL get a headache.

Her air headed friend looked at her blankly. She was actually one of the smartest people Reiko knew. She was three grades higher than she was supposed to be. It just took her a little time to catch on to things. Reiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "You waste your time trying to scare me." She seemed catch on. "Don't." She grinned and shook her head. Reiko laughed slightly and punched her friend-for-life in the arm, then headed inside the co-op.

"But you know," Jenny started. "I will not stop until I have scared you. Because, as you know..."She made a futile attempt to look and sound creepy. One of Reiko's specialties. "I always get what I want." Reiko patted her friend on the shoulder. "Stick with your slight preppy ness, sweetie. The creepy thing doesn't work on you."

Jenny shrugged. "You have to give me points for trying." Reiko replied with a 'hn'. Which was just as good as a 'yes', in her book.

"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU WATCH NARUTO!?!?!!?" It was Carey Simmons. Reiko _hated_ Carey Simmons. Her eye twitched. "Uh...I used to." She came to her senses. "Why do _you_ want to know?"

Carey giggled. Reiko hated giggling. "Only because it's the best most awesome show in the whole world!!!!!!" Reiko gave a shrug. "It's okay, I guess."

"YOU GUESS!!!!!" This caused a few heads to turn. "Yes, Carey. I'm not an obsessed freak like you. I watched about three months worth of episodes-"

Carey cut her off. "WEARNT THEY AWESOME!!!!!!" Reiko backed up a bit. "Uh...not really. As I was saying I watched about three months worth and now I am thoroughly convinced it's just another stupid anime show that you and all the other kids watch because they have nothing better to do with there pathetic lives." She was going to say 'dull lives', but thought pathetic would be much more harsh. What fun. What fun indeed.

Carey huffed and shot a finger at them. "Oh really?" Reiko rolled her eyes, "Yes, Carey. Really."

"What about you, huh?" Carey turned to Jenny. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I'm taking Reiko's side, even if I have no idea what the show is."

Carey let out a muffled scream. "WELL I HOPE YOU TO GET TRAPPED IN NARUTO'S WORLD AND GET HUNTED DOWN BY AKATSUKI!!!! SO THERE!"

"Oh no. Not _that_! Anything but _that_!" Reiko used her acting skills to make it seem like she was scared. She got up from her groveling position and smirked. "Hate to break it to you Carey, but the Akatsuki would stand a chance against me. And incase you haven't noticed, Naruto is only a cartoon. It's not real."

Carey got red in the face. "IT IS TOO! How else would I have _amaaaazing_ chakra control?"

Reiko almost laughed. Almost. This girl actually thought Naruto was real. _I wonder where she spends _her _weekends?_ Reiko thought, images of Carey in the Happy Shack flowing through her head. "Carey, if you have _'amazing' _chakra control then I want you to make me a Kage Bunshin. Right here. Right now." Reiko enforced her point by pointing to the ground those last two sentences. Carey fumed with her hands, in attempt to make hand seals. "Uh...KAGE BUNSHIN!!" She looked around franticly. Reiko smirked widened. "See. I told you. Naruto isn't real. Besides, you didn't even do the right hand seals. I'm not sure what those were. _And_ you said it wrong."

"W-well, if your so smart then you do it!" Carey smirked and folded her arms across her chest. Reiko shrugged. She tried to tell her.

Reiko stated the hand seals and jutsu calmly, "Ram. Serpent. Tiger. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Carey was floored. Reiko did every hand seal perfectly. But still nothing happened.

"Now do you see?" Reiko raised her hands in surrender, not wanting to embarrass the girl any more than necessary. "If Naruto was real then I would have had shadow clones on your butt right now. But it's not. I have to get to class. Come on Jen." Jenny followed Reiko through the halls like an obedient puppy. Which at times was exactly what she was. She was probably a Lab.

Little Life Lesson #3: Stay away from girls that wear all things pink and have the name Carey Simmons. This will give you an even bigger headache.

...Later That Day...

"It runs in the family." Reiko stood in her same position as that morning. Now Jenny's _mother_ was late.

Jenny nodded, just to humor Reiko. Because she had no idea what she was talking about. "So, shall we review our activities, Boss?"

Reiko nodded, still looking off into nothing. "Alrighty then." Jenny sat down the sidewalk and pulled a pale purple note pad out of her backpack.

"First, it's DDR time." Reiko smirked. She hadn't told Jenny that she got Dance Dance Revolution three months ago. It was part of one of her many plots. Air headed as she could be, Jenny still kicked Reiko's butt at DDR. Reiko practiced every day for at least an hour in the morning and at night for her workout. Not only did it keep her waist in check but in increased her agility.

Still smirking, Reiko nodded. "Then it's chick flick time!" Reiko groaned. "Does it have to be _chick flicks? _Why not a good horror movie? Even an action film would be better." Jenny grinned. This was one of the rare times Reiko was actually scared of her friend. She knew right off the bat that Jenny was thinking of something to bug her. "It's my house. We watch what I want. And I want a chick flick so there!" She stuck her tongue out at her.

"Better stick that thing back in your mouth before I 'accidentally' trip and pull out my pocket knife while doing so. And you know how much I hate blood on my clothes." Jenny whimpered and started to read again, only to be cut off by a horn. "Come on girls! It's sleep over time!"

Jenny jumped up, "YES! SLEEP OVER TIME!!!!! WOOOOOOO-ohf!" Jenny ran to the van. All the while yelling 'WOOOOOO!'. To bad she didn't see that the door was closed and ran right into it.

Reiko walked slowly over and opened the door, "Get in Ya ditz. I swear if you ruin another one of our sleep overs because you have to go to the doctors I'm going to kill you."

"DOCTER PEPPER!!!!" Jenny yelled, jumping next to Reiko. She reached out for the can of Doctor Pepper but lost her footing and fell flat on her face. Reiko sighed and handed the can to her. "YAY! Thank you mommy!" She said, opening the can. She took about a five second (which in Jenny time is three friggin minutes) slurp and grinned at Reiko. "Thank you Reiky."

A small smile nudged the corners of Reiko's lips. "Yeah, whatever. Just get in your seat so we can get going. And PUT. ON. YOUR. SEAT. BELT. THIS. TIME." She said in a demanding tone as Jenny sat down. Jenny cowered under her-as she put it once- oh so powerful friend full of evil and fluffy pin- I MEAN dark black horrible thoughts!

As soon as they got out of the drive way Reiko gave Jenny a smile, but she knew it was fake, just like them all. They started gabbing about the play Reiko had to do at the end of the semester. Kind of funny people affect your attitude. Or maybe not...

...At Jenny's House...

This is the tragic and periless seen that lay before us in Jennifer's humble abode: A triumphant Reiko stood with a smirk on her face, arms crossed, looking down at her dear friend, Jenny Sekis. Our once undefeated DDR champion was now...needless to say, defeated. Two dance pads lay before them, the screen of Jenny's plasma showing that she had lost...horribly.

_Wow. If she was an anime character she would have a salty pool of tears subsiding around her knees...which seriously need some lotion. Ugh. _Even in her thoughts Reiko was amused by a form of poetic speech. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure with practice -lots and lots of practice- you shall be The Undefeated once more." She gained the classic know it all look. "But let it be known throughout the ages that I have also done what none have done before. I KICKED YOUR A-"

"BADWORDYBADWORDYBADWORDYNESSNESSNESS. For shame Reiko...wait... 'also'? What did I do?" Reiko sighed and fell onto the couch in a heap.

"You made me work for something. But it was worth it." She let out a giant yawn and allowed her arm to flop off the side off of the couch. "Let's draw a bit and then get some sleep, K? Movie's in the morning."

Jenny gave her several brain rattling nods. Reiko smirked. "So that's why you have trouble catching on to things sometimes." She said in a bored tone. "HEY!" Jenny grabbed a pillow and threw it at Reiko's head.

Her reflexes took over. Instantly, Reiko hopped up despite her sleeplyness, grabbed a small baseball bat off the floor (she had no urge whatsoever to ask why it was there) and held it out in front of her chest in a fluid movement. The pillow hit it with a 'wham' and dropped to the floor. "Whoa... Nice reflexes." Reiko twirled the bat. "Thanks. Let's get drawin'." Jenny grinned. "I know what you can draw..." Reiko had a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach that something as small as a drawing could lead to something much, much more...

...In Jenny's Room...

Drawing was an interest Jenny and Reiko shared. Much like other things, but this seemed more special. Every night weather it was over the phone or spending the night (they do that very often) they would give each other a description of an anime character they formed in their heads and they would both try and draw it. Most of the time they would come out perfectly the same. Or other times they could be completely different. Anyways, enough history and back to our terrible twosome.

"You've got to be kidding me." Reiko looked at her friend.

Jenny shook her head madly. "I'm not. Start describing!" She placed her sketch pad in her lap.

"I am not about to tell you what the main characters of Naruto look like so you can draw them! If you screwed up then I would be scarred for life! I already have about fifty scars from you already. And some of them are physical!"

"Oh, stop your whining. And what do you care? You said you don't watch it anymore and it was a waste of time." Jenny raised a brow at her friend.

Reiko started to rub the back of her neck. "Well, maybe it was a bit harsh..." She said just soft enough for Jenny to hear but no one else. As if some one could hear her and tell the whole world. Oh wait, she just told the only person with enough brain power to do that. Crap.

Jenny jumped up, "HA! I knew it! You still watch it!('gasp') LIAR!!!!!!" She shot a finger at her.

Reiko threw her arms into the air. "OH FINE! Yes, I still watch Naruto. But I can't let Carey know that. Then we'll have something..." She shuddered, "In common."

Jenny joined her shuddering, "Oh...your right. Alright, here's what we'll do. You tell me what they look like, I draw, then I'll go online and find a picture of them. If it's totally off then I'll burn it. Deal?"

Reiko sighed. "Fine. Deal. Alright...lets start with Sakura."

...An Hour Later...

"I'll say it again: You've got to be kidding me." Reiko held a piece of sketch paper in her hands. On it was three head shots. One of Uchiha Sasuke, one of Haruno Sakura, and one of Uzumaki Naruto. Jenny did them perfect. Perfect! Something wasn't right...

Reiko looked down at Jenny who was sitting on her floor examining her Converse. "Jenny, what are your classes again? In the order you go to them, if you don't mind."

"Uh...World History, Art Two, Spanish One-"

"A **HA!**"

"WHAT? What did I say?"

"You have a two hour wait in-between classes. And my Drama Class and Sign Language classes are in those two hours. YOU USED YOUR LAPTOP TO CHECK OUT NARUTO SITES!!! Sneaky...very sneaky... Props for that one."

"Dang it. You only figured that one out because your a Sherlock wannabe. Oh! I get props? YAY!"

Reiko nodded, "Yup. That was your evil deed for the day. Along with making Carey blow her top. We'll have to do that more often. And it's Nancy Drew, Sammy Keyes, and Jennie whatsherface wannabe, also. Oh, here." Reiko handed Jenny her drawing and something else.

Jenny stared at Reiko's work. "Is that...us?" On the paper were anime versions of Reiko and Jenny. Jenny was giving a peace sign and had her head titled. Reiko had her arms crossed and looked like she's rather be anywhere in the world but there. But the real Reiko and a very special talent that she didn't use very often. She could make drawings smile with there eyes. Jenny had tried to make her work look so alive but after a few failed attempts she decided it best to leave it alone. Reiko used her talent to it's fullest on this piece. Behind the pair was Team 7 along with their teacher, Kakashi. Sakura was giving a wink, Naruto was giving a double peace sign and Sasuke didn't look to different from Reiko. Jenny chuckled at the sight of Kakashi. In his right hand he held his book and with his left hand he was giving a wave. Jenny looked up to see a smiling Reiko. "What do Ya think?" She asked.

Jenny took another look at it, "It's awesome. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Your artistic skills rock."

Reiko sat down beside her, "Thanks. I worked really hard on it. I'll bring my other ones to Co-op next week, K?"

Jenny nodded, "Sounds good to me." She yawned. "And so does your idea of this 'sleeping' ritual you earthlings talk of. Bed time?

Reiko was already digging threw her bag for her PJ's. She walked off to the bathroom and soon came back saying, "So, did you find any good bio's on your cyber search?"

Jenny grinned. "And I...downloaded the first fifteen episodes!"

"WOO HOO!" Reiko ran over and jumped onto Jenny's bed were her laptop sat. "Stop jumping! You might hurt Lappy." Jenny said, hugging her beloved computer.

"To bad we can't watch all of them tonight." Reiko said with a sigh.

"We can if we stay up all night." Jenny said, bringing the screen to life.

"Well, yeah, but we have to go swimming tomorrow, remember? We mustn't disrupt the proper balance of things, you know."

Jenny waved a hand and brought up her video player on the screen, "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. How about just the first five? I've been wanting to check out Kakashi's wicked hair in action."

Reiko grimaced, "Wait till you see his book."

So our friends spent the next hour and a half watching our favorite anime (Reiko promptly reminded Jenny that if she watched all five, she would never get to sleep. So they just watched a few). After a punch in the gut and a threat from the Great and Powerful Reiko, Jenny turned off the computer and went to sleep.

"Sexy jutsu." She muttered with a chuckle as she drifted off to sleep.

But, what's this (?!?), it seems our favorite sadistic friend Reiko cannot get to sleep. Something was on her mind.

_Man, I can't wait 'til Jenny finds out who my favorite is. _She thought sarcastically. _I really don't need her nagging on me just 'cause I'm another Uchiha fan girl. Well, not really. It just seems like he's some one I can relate to. Crap happened to him in the past and he prefers to be left alone. I _would _have been left alone, _she looked at Jenny, snoring slightly into her pillow, _but...But then this weirdo came along. But, boy am I glad she did. Or who knows where I'd be..._

And with that thought she thought, Reiko fell victim to our friend the Sandman as well.

(A/N: Nope, not Gaara. BUT I WISH! lol. The sleepynessness kind. : P)

Little did either of them know that Carey was about to get her wish...

Jenny's alarm clock flashed 11:59 in red. 26.3 seconds later, the grandfather clock down stairs gonged twelve times. It was midnight. The house shook violently. Dishes rattled, books fell off shelves, and-worse and most strange of all-Reiko's drawing started to give off a blinding light. It illuminated the room and gave off one sharp flash. Our two friends seamed to disappear. Not very light sleepers, to say the least.

"Your right. They _are_ alive." That was a boys voice. For some reason, Reiko recognized it. Even when she was half asleep.

She moaned, Jenny better not have that stupid computer on. "Shut up. This ones waking up." She recognized that one too. It was a boy's.

"I wonder what there doing just laying in the middle of the street?" That one belonged to a girl. Reiko let out a small whimper. _ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap! This is not happening, this is _not _happening..._

She opened her eyes and shot up, only to hit something. Something hard. "Ow..." She rubbed her forehead. "Oh crap..." She gasped.

Reiko wished with all that she had that what she saw were just some effects of a bad brownie.

But a brownie had never betrayed her like this...

Little Life Lesson #4: When you have a weird friend, expect weird things to happen accordingly. They will.

A/N: And there you have it. How was it? Lame? Awesome? Great? Bad? Crap? And by all means, flame me 'til I drop dead. Or cause you to do so. Sugar and I have worked really hard on this. We have the first few chapters...in our heads. We just need a little time to type them up, but we will do it. Oh, and btw, I'm setting a review minimum of three. Yup, that's right. Three 'waggles three finger'. It's not hard. You see that button down in the bottom hand corner? Yeah, click it, moron. 'cough cough' Anything to add, Sugar?

E/N: Nope. I hope you guys liked it. If you didn't then I send Ghostes after you! 'evil laugher!'

Ghostes: See next time!

Sugar: BYE!


	2. Konoha, Cleaning, and Flowers

A/N:Sweetness. We are hear with another chapter! BOOYA! lol. btw, I made a mistake last chap. my old name was Ghostes, but now it's Pepperz. kay? oh and, that whole little life lesson thing is draining me out, so I'll keep it up for as long as I can, but I might stop doing it. Aaaaanyway, anything to say, Sugar?

E/N: nope. still working on jens clothes. although it doesn't matter.

A/N:Ssshhhhhh. The chapter's starting! 'muches popcorn'

E/N: Hey! I want soooooome!

Disclaimer: We own nothing you recognise.

**Confuzion, the name is Reiko and Jen**

**Chapter Two**

**"Dude...were freaking anime peeps." "Sweet. Now I weigh an unatural weight of, like, **

**70 pounds or something. Oh, the fun I shall have..." 'evil snicker'**

**(This chapters name is Konoha, Cleaning, and Flowers)**

**Last Time!:**

She opened her eyes and shot up, only to hit something. Something hard. "Ow..." She rubbed her forehead.

"Oh crap..." She gasped.

Reiko wished with all that she had that what she saw were just some effects of a bad brownie.

But a brownie had never betrayed her like this...

Little Life Lesson #4: When you have a wierd friend, expect wierd things to happen acordingly. They will.

"Wha- Who- Wher- Whe- HUH?" Reiko flopped back to the ground and placed a hand over her eyes. "This is not happening to me..." She looked at her hand on her eyes. It looked to drawn and to smooth to be her real hand. _Crud. I'm an anime person. This sucks...I HAVE MIDTERMS NEXT WEEK!_

Little Life Lesson #5: Never get trapped in a diferent univurse when you have midterms next week.

"Well aparently it is." Said none other than the great Sasuke Uchiha. Reiko sat back up and slowly opened her eyes. "_Please _tell me I'm dreaming." She looked around. She recognized the place as Konoha. She saw a flash of silver. _Kakashi... I guess he could help me._

He answered her, "Sorry, but I doubt were figments of your imaganation. Or hers." He pointed beside Reiko. "Huh?" Reiko looked to her left. On the ground lay and purple and spiked haired girl.

"J-...Jenny?" She sqeaked out. She flipped her legs until she was sitting on her knees and shook her friend. "Jen...wake up." She stood up, kicked her in the side and sat back down. A groan came from Jenny's lips and her eye lids fluttered open. (A/N: I love the word flutter. It sound so delicit.) "R-Reiko? Whoa, my head." She grasped her head and sat up. Her eyes widend as she looked around. "Reiko..."

Kakashi smiled at them through his mask. "Welcome to Konoha. And just who might you girls be?" Reiko shot a look at Jenny, telling her to keep quite about _certain _things.

"It's common curtisy to state your own name before asking some one theres." She said with a smirk. _Might as well mess with Sasuke's head while I have the chance..._

"Your right. I'm very sorry. My name is Hatake Kakashi. And this is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Now will you tell me your names?"

Reiko smiled. Barely. She clucked her tounge three times and replied, "I'd be happy to. My name is Reiko. And this is Jenny." She got a quick glance at Sasuke. He stared at her supsiously.

"I see. And what might your family names be?" Kakashi asked.

"Snyder." Reiko said.

"Sekis." Bailey said.

"Your names are weird." Naruto stated. "And how come your first name is Japanese but your last name isn't?" He asked Reiko. She gave him an evil smirk. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"Where are you from?" Sasuke asked (more like damanded!) darkly.

"Man, you people ask a lot of questions. Interagte much?" Jenny laughed and looked at Reiko. "Cut it out." She said in an exasperated tone, getting up.

Jenny looked slightly hurt by her friends tone. "Hey, whats wrong?" She got up and placed a hand on her friends gloved shoulder (yep. she even sleeps in her gloves. I wonder why...). Reiko whinced. She removed her hand. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

She sighed and kept her gaze on the ground, "I'm fine." She turned her attention back to Team 7. "Look, we don't want to be a burden to you guys, but the thing is, we have no idea how we got here or how were gonna get home. Can you help us?" She looked down at her attire. _Oh great. We have our pajamas on. This is just awesome. _

Kakashi nodded. "We'll need some information, but I think we can help you." He turned to his students. "Who'll take them in? It wont be for to long...I hope." Naruto and Sakura started whistling, Sasuke just kept on looking like a statue. "What do you say, Sasuke? I'm sure you can handle two girls for a couple weeks."

He looked at them and grimmiced, "Keh." Kakashi smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke looked up at him and shrugged. Meanwhile Sakura's mouth fell open.

**Inner Sakura:**SHE'S STAYING AT _SASUKES-KUN'S _HOUSE!?! WHY THAT LITTLE- What? Why am I freaking out? It's not like he'd like any of _them_. CHA!

Little Life Lesson #6: A message to girls with pink hair: never underestamate an emo and her freakish best friend. You will be surprised.

"Thanks Sasuke. And don't worry. Were usually not too loud and if your house is a mess, I'll take care of that real fast. And were pretty good cooks." Reiko told him.

"But Reeeeeeikooooooo, I don't wanna stay with the mute!" Jenny whined.

Every one stared at her. "Jenny was a very specail talent of evaluating human behavur fairly fast. Don't you Jen?" Reiko said smoothly. Acting classes really help with exuses and lies.

"Yep. Sure do. I WANT TO STAY WITH PINKY!!!!" She latched on to Sakura's arm.

Sakura shurgged. "Fine. Just no going through my stuff."

**Inner Sakura: **At least she wont be near Sasuke-kun.

"YAY!!!! Bye bye Reiky! Come on Pinky, show me to your house!" And with that they walked away.

Kakashi and Naruto said there goodbyes and walked off. Reiko turned to Sasuke, "So, where does your humble home abide, Mute?"

...With Jenny...

"Ohhhhh. Nice place." Jenny stared into Sakura's house. It was actually quite nice. (A/N: That's redundent. E/N: You wrote it...) Sakura smiled. "Thanks! Hey!"

"What!? What!? What!?"

"Do you wanna do each others make-up? And we can pick out some outfits! AND THEN WE CAN GO SHOPING!!!"

"AWESOME!"

They both screamed/squeled and ran off to Sakura's room. Tipical girly/prep 'tude.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Reiko, like me, really doesn't like to be in her Pj's in puplic. Do you mind if I take her some clothes?"

"Not at all! Lets pick her something out." Poor Reiko.

Little Life Lesson #7: Never let a girly/preppy hipocrit pick out your clothes.

...With Reiko...

Reiko's eye twitched. "What happened in here? What, did your figgin blender explode or something?" Sasuke's kitchen was in shambles. Food was splattered on walls, dishes were piled in the sink, chairs were knocked over.

"Naruto is what happened in here. He and Sakura came to pick me up for practice and he started whining about how he was hungry. You can see what happened from there. I haven't had time to clean it up yet." He watched as Reiko started looking around for a broom and a mop, mumbling about 'cursed messyness'. "Over there." He pointed to a closet.

"Thank you." She pulled out the nessasary cleaning tools. "Now, why don't you take a shower or something? And don't worry about me doing a crappy job. I'm a perfectionest. Details are my specialty." Sasuke shrugged and headed for the bathroom. It wasn't until he tounched the door nob that he realised he had taken her advice. He silently crept back to the kitchen and peeked in. Reiko was washing off the cabnits and singing Jet Black New Year by Thursday.

Sasuke turned around and headed for the shower. _Theres something about this girl. But I can't put my finger on it. Maybe I'll figure it out when Hokage-sama askes them some questions. But until then, maybe having a woman in the house wont be so bad after all. But she's so...confuzing._

...An Hour Later...

Sasuke walked into his kitchen. It was sparkling. Literaly. On the floor leaned up against the fridge sat a very sweaty and messy Reiko reading a a cook book. She saw him in the door way and smiled slightly at him. He raised a brow at her clothes. She was no longer wearing her baggy black flannle pants and and black spagetti strap tank top.

"Oh, Sakura and Jenny came over while you were in the shower."

_FLASHACK_

There was a knock at the front door. Reiko put down the wet rags she was using to clean off the table and went to go answer it. On the other side was none other than her best friend and Sakura.

Jenny shoved clothes in her face. "We brought you something." It was dark blue flares with bleach lines in the front of each theigh, a black tube top, and a navy tank top with lace trim. There was even some blue sandles that everone on the show wore.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "You can keep them. We figured you wouldn't want to walk around in your pajamas all the time. Jenny picked them out."

She made an atempt to smile. "Thanks. I'm gonna need these if I'm living with a hormonal boy. Not like I want him or anything." She added when she saw Sakura starting to grind her teeth. This seamed to catch her off gaurd.

"What do you mean? Every girl in this village like's Sasuke-kun."

"He _does_ have a sweet 'do." Jenny stated.

"I know! Isn't he just so awesome!"

Reiko shut the door. She really didn't need to hear _any_ of that conversation.

_END FLASHBACK_

"You mind if I use your shower?" She looked down at her clothes. It looked like all the food had migrated on to her.

Sasuke shrugged. But it wasn't a cold shrug, like he usualy gave. It was kind of a nice gesture. "Down the hall. Third door on your left."

"Thanks." Reiko got up, placed the cook book on the table and walked off down the hall. "And you better have Garnair Frutise." He heard her mumble.

A/N: That is the most awesome shampoo in the freaking world!!! I use that and Assie.)

Sasuke noticed she had marked a page. He opened the cook book up and looked at the page. Chicken and rice. His favorite. He made a list of what he didn't have. But before he left he had to do something...

...Thirty Minutes Later...

Reiko walked into the kitchen with a towle wrapped around her. "Sasuke?" He was nowhere to be found. She noticed a piece of paper on the table. She walked over and picked it up.

_I went to go get some things for dinner. I shouldn't be to long. Just make your self at home. I set some clothes out for you on the couch. You're about the same size as me so they should fit. If they don't or you strongly opose to wearing boys clothes then the laundry room is in the door on the other side of the kitchen. Soap's in the cabnit above the washer._

_The Mute_

_P.S. STAY OUT OF MY ROOM._

Reiko smirked to herself. "Might as well." She headed off for the living room after leaving a note of her own.

Little Life Lesson #8: Never let Uzumaki Naruto in your kitchen. A series of events will happen that will make little black haired boys freak.

...With Jenny...

Jenny and Sakura stood in front of a large mirror. Sakura was wearing a jean mini-skirt and a pink spageti strap tank-top with pink half-inch heal flip flops. Jenny was wearing some barrowed clothes that consited of light blue flares and a black wife-beater covered with a three-quater sleeve white button up. She was wearing her normal black converse.

"Can you say trendy?" Jenny did a few poses.

"I know! Your fasion sence is _awesome_. I never would have thought those clothes could go together so great. And the blue shadow looks awesome on you." Sakura twirled.

"Thanks! And that sparkle powder looks awesome. Just the right amount of pink. It works with your hair."

"Thanks! Wanna go shopping now?"

"Tottaly! But..."

"Whats wrong?" Sakura relently pulled her attention away from her mirror and to her newly found friend.

"I kind of don't have any money."

"That's okay! I'll take care of it."

"You dont have to." Jenny hated it when people had to pay for her.

"I want to! _Please?_" She begged.

"Mmm...okay. Fine."

"YAY!" She tugged on her arm. "Let's get going!"

And with that they left to go shopping.

(A/N:Probably Holister. Or Abercromby. E/N:Bleh. A/N:Amen, sista.)

...With Reiko...sort of...

Sasuke walked into his house with groceri bags in his arms. He walked into the kitchen and set them on the table, only to find a note next to his. The hand writing was a little choppy, but curvy at the same time. _Reiko._

_Dear Mute, Thanks for the clothes. Your right, we are the same size. And just to let you know, I don't mind wearing boys clothes. I have an older brother and sometimes my mom can forget to do laundry, so I have to steal his clothes sometimes. And that was pretty nice of you. I'll put that much more effert into my cooking tonight. Just wake me up and I'll get started._

_Love, your new house mate._

_P.S. Perv! Just kidding. I respect peoples privacy (unlike Jenny). And I wasn't even thinking about it until you said something. But since you did..._

Sasuke abandoned his kitchen in a flash and ran to his room. He shot up the stairs and stopped dead at his door. Another note was taped to it:

_Made you run._

He took it off the door and smirked to himself. Then he remembered something: _'Just wake me up and I'll get started'. _He headed for the living room. Sure enough, Reiko was flopped over the couch sound asleep. The vengful Uchiha walked off the to hall closet. He came back and threw a blanket over her. He could wait for dinner.

...With Jenny...

Jenny and Sakura colasped on the bed. Shopping bags fell to the floor and a few on the contents fell out; Sunglasses, a pink skirt, shorts, ect.

"That was the most awesome shopping day I ever had." Jenny said with sigh.

"Your telling me. I really liked the hat you picked out for me." Sakura sat up and hugged a pillow.

"No problem. Your were born for jade acsesorys. Matches the eyes. Which I want. Can I have them?" She joked.

"Take 'em. I much rather have yours. Blue's my second favorite color." She started picking up bags.

Jenny joined her. "I would never have guessed what your first favorite was." She said sarcasitcly.

Sakura laughed, "Your right. I really need to re-decorate, huh?"

"No, no, no. Pink walls, bed spread, curtins, carpet, rug, and mirror are normal. Just not in the same room, house, neighborhood-"

"I get it. To much pink. Can you blame me? It's the number one girly color."

"No, I can't. To nice for that."

There was a small pause. Akward silence. Jenny hated akward silence. So did Sakura.

"Hey...Jenny?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"You and Reiko. Your really good friends...huh?"

"The best."

"But...your so..."

"Completely diferent?"

"Yeah. How could you guys posibly meet? And then from what I hear from you, you guys have been friends for a while."

"Seven years. And the way we met..." She looked out the window at the few stars just poping out of the sky. "Lets just say the bud needed a little bit of help."

Sakura nodded, although she was very confused...

**Next Time!:**

_Come on...move...I said MOVE damnit!_

It seemed yelling at herself did the trick. She shook her head and glared at Neji (though still pale). "If you did...then I have no choice..." She pulled things out of her back pockets and aproched Neji slowly.

He was to stunded to move.

"Never under estimate me, Pearl-eyes."

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!" Jenny yelled in Kakashi's ear (E/N:There's a shocker).

"Jenny...I'm two inches away from you...there is no need to scream in my ear."

"Suck it up like a man! Reiky-san is missing!!!! MISSING!!!!" She broke out into sobs (anime style).

"She's right sensei. We can't find her anywhere." Sakura informed him.

Peperz:There's chapter two! What do ya think? REVIEW!!! And remember, flames are welcome. I'm bored, they give me something to laugh at when I think of all the idiots that have nothing better to do with ther pathetic lives then write bad things about a story they don't like when they could easily just stop reading it. Stupid people. Anyway, remember, at least three reviews or no update for you! Listen well readers, I _love_ plot twists. Reading them and writing them. Nothing is ever as it seems... Twistytwisttwist...ness...AAAAANyway...

Sugar: Oh, Peperz, you forgot to say in the full summary that it's also TenxShino. Just a note.

Ghostes: FIXED!

Sugar:And also, if you guys want to ask our OC's some things, they'll answer them!

Reiko:We will?

Sugar:Yes, yes you will.

Jenny:YAY!

Pepperz:Tootles

Sugar:BYE!


	3. Smoothie Time!

Peperz:Reiko pronounces things like Sasuke does, just to let you know. Jenny pronounces them like Naruto and Sakura. Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, or anything else I may have used in this story, and neither does Sugar. But I do own Reiko, this fanfic, and the ability to WRITE WHATEVER I WANT!!! 'evil laughter' 'evil theme music' Ahem. If I did write whatever I wanted with no help from Sugar this thing would be the most sick and twisted story ever. KIDDING! Oh...and Sugar owns Jenny. Because I gave her to her... 'evil giggles'

Confuzion, thy name is Reiko and Jen

Chapter Three

Smoothie Time!

Last Time!:

"You and Reiko. You're really good friends...huh?"

"The best."

"But...your so..."

"Completely diferent?"

"Yeah. How could you guys posibly meet? And then from what I hear from you, you guys have been friends for a while."

"Seven years. And the way we met..." She looked out the window at the few stars just poping out of the sky. "Lets just say the bud needed a little bit of help."

Sakura nodded, although she was very confused...

...With Reiko (The next morning)...

"Reiko..." Sasuke watched as Reiko paced his living room. "You've been doing that for the past five minutes."

"I realize that, but this is how I think. If you don't want to watch me then why are you still standing there?" She clucked her tounge three times, then finally stopped wearing a hole in his floor. "Hmm. I wonder how Jenny's doing?"

"I'm sure she's fine. How much trouble can two girls get into?" He shrugged.

"I guess your right. Hey, is there any place to get some good smoothies around here?" She sat on the arm of the couch.

"There's this cafe about a two minute walk from here. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will come and get you when the Hokage is ready."

"Wanna come?"

"Uh...not likely." _She's probably just going to wave me around to try and get other girls jelous. _

"Fine, it's not like I can make you." This cought him off gaurd. "But just so you know, I have no emotional attachment to you whatsoever. Heck, I'd much rather fight you than date you. And, yess, I know you're a ninja. Give me some credit, Sasuke. Do I look like a fangirl?"

"..." _...This girl is...diferent._

"Besides, if I'm going to be living with you we might as well get to know each other a bit, dont'cha think?"

He shrugged. "I guess. That doesn't mean you'll have a pemanent stay here."

She smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way." And with that they walked out the door.

...Five Minutes Later...

Sasuke and Reiko sat across from each other in a booth by the window in the cafe. "Tripple berry's better." She said playfully. _Let's see how you react to that. _Reiko thought.

"Hn." He gave her a scrutinizing look and continued with his aperently fasanating intrest in the side walk outside. _Figures. Let's try something not so anoyying. _

"Hey...Sasuke?"

"What."

"I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"...Well?"

"It's...kind of hard to ask..."

"Just spit it out, already."

Reiko sighed. "Were's your family? You haven't said anything about them since I've met you." She asked, even though she already knew the answer. _I think that made me look like I'm thouroughly confused. Thank you, Miss Rossum, for thouse wonderful acting lessons._

Sasuke's eye darkened. (A/N: Although I highly doubt that's posible. Their black. How much darker can they get? E/N: 'cough cough' I don't think you mean't... A/N' Whack!' I'm not stupid, Sugar. I wrote it. I was just having some fun. Geez.) "That's really none of your busyness."

Reiko shrugged and leaned into her chair, "Oh really? If you prefer, I could go and ask Sakura-chan. I'm sure she'd tell me in vivid detail." She raised a brow and gave him a look that said 'you can trust me. Either that or I'll beat it out of you.' Yep. That's our Reiko.

Sasuke sighed said, "They were murrdered." Reiko seamed to soften up a bit.

"I'm sorry." She said it with genuin sympathy. But, just for a second, hidden beneath the deathly glint in her eyes Sasuke could see the same kind of hurt he felt when he saw his clan dead. The same kind of lonelieness. The same hatred. _That's imposible. She said she had an older brothers and a mom. She could _never _know how I feal._

"What about your family?" He asked anyway. Reiko looked up at him. Hurt. Anger. Sadness. Betrayel. Lonelieness. Emptyness. All of those emotions swirled around in her dark blue eyes. Wait a sec'... BLUE?

"Reiko...your eyes." Sasuke stared at her in astonishment.

"Huh? Oh..." She looked at her reflection in the window. Blue. "Yeah. They do that. So far Jenny's noticed blue, a lighter shade of blue, gray, green, violet, and on very rare ocations, a flash of red. They all have a black tint. We can't figure out why they do that. You get used to it." She chuckled. "Jenny says they change when my emotions change. I'm usualy good at hiding my emotions, but I can't hide much from her..."

There was a few minutes of silence. Sasuke spoke up. "Care to answer my previous question?"

"Huh?...Oh, _my _family." She opened her mouth to say something else, but something behind Sasuke cought her attention. "Jen. Over here." Sasuke turned around in his seat. Sure enough Jenny and Sakura were walking up. So much for their little chat.

"Hey guys. How's the smoothie, Reiky?" Jenny took a seat beside Reiko. "Not bad. Never as good as your green tea you make for me." Jenny smiled. "Heck no, it's not!" Reiko chuckled with a smirk.

"Hi Reiko-san. _Hi Sasuke-kun_." Sakura sat down beside Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hey Sakura. You two been doing anything interesting?" Reiko finished the last of her smoothie.

"We went shopping yesterday!" Jenny jumped up from her seat and moddled her new clothes. Dark blue flares, a red t-shirt with butterfly sleeves with a crown on the front and black studs in her ears.

"Nice clothes." Reiko stated, throwing her empty smoothie cup over Sasuke's head and it landed in a trash can ten feet away. "Two points."

"Speaking of clothes..." Jenny looked at Reiko. She was wearing black (BOYS!?) shorts and a white t-shirt that was held in the back by a rubber band and the sleeves were rolled up. The only normal thing was her gloves and her sandles.

"Hm. My clothes are still drying. Sasuke let me borrow some." She gave a side ways glance to Sasuke and smirked.

Reiko ckuckled inwordly to herself. _Well, enough torture. If I keep this up he might not let me stay with him. _

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the house and get my clothes before we have to go see the Hokage. Jen, you know what to do. Or not, in this case."

Jenny nodded her head, "You got it, Boss."

"Catch up with you guys soon." She walked out the door with as Kakashi-style wave.

Sakura stood up. "I'm gonna get a smoothie. You want anything, Jenny?"

Jenny was staring out the window, watching Reiko walk away. "H-huh? Oh...uh, yeah. Sure."

"Um...okay. Come on. Be right back, _Sasuke-kun_." She waved at Sasuke and dragged Jenny to the counter.

"Whatever." Sasuke looked out the window at Reiko. It was getting hard to see her. _Looks like there's more to her then meets the eye. Maybe I'll figure it out what it was that I saw in her eyes after she's done with the Hokage. But one can't help thinking..._

Little Life Lesson #9: Never try to figure out little emo girls. You'll get a headache.

...Reiko's POV...

I walked down the street, keeping my gaze fixed on the ground. _That talk with the Hokage is going to be _loads_ of fun. _I thought sarcasticly to myself._ I guess if we tell anyone it should be them. Maybe we could even tell Kakashi before we go. He'd probably be able to explain it better than me or Jenny. But maybe I should just work on a background. For all I know they lock us up and leave us to rot. But...ARG! I don't know what to do!_ _How would we prove it? I mean, it's not like they can trust us. They could think were spies from Sand or Sound or something. Maybe Jen will have some ideas. But why doesn't the Hokage just have a commite advisor interview us insted? Hmm..._ I stopped when I saw several pairs of feet in front of me, some of them tapping. I looked up to see several girls between the ages of ten and sixteen. _Oh great. Fangirls. _

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

...Normal POV...

"We all heard you were staying with Sasuke-kun." One of the older ones said.

"You heard right. Have a problem with it?" Reiko spat in a deathly tone.

"We just wanted to let you know that he's ours, so back off." Another said.

"YEAH!" They all yelled.

Reiko closed her eyes and put her hands in her pockets, "Oh, is that all? Fine," She opened her eyes, "you can have him. I much rather kick him in the ass then _date_ him. But I'm flattered you would consider me such a threat that you would get an angry mob together. Now if you'll excuse me." They all stood frozen where they were as Reiko walked past them.

A little while later she was still walking through the streets. _Oh crap...where exactily was his house? _She groaned._ Good going, Reiko. You can pass every class, beat every mind game, complete any puzzle..._

-camera zooms up to the sky into the clouds-

"BUT YOU CAN'T FIND YOUR WAY BACK TO SOMEONE'S HOUSE!!!"

-birds fly off into the sky-

-camera zooms back-

"Maybe I can ask someone for some help." She walked a little more until she saw someone walking up. _Holy_ _pony-tails...I know who that is._

Reiko walked up to Shinkamaru. "Chotto sumimasen..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you happen to know the way to the Uchiha house-hold?"

He raised a brow. "You wouldn't happen to be-"

"No, I am not a fangirl. I'm staying with him for a while and I just need some directions. But if you can't help me I guess I could go ask someone else." She started to walk away but stoped when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Geez, no need to be troublesome. I can tell you how to get there."

She turned to him and crossed her arms. "Alright."

"Down that road, take a left then two rights, then another left, and you should be there in no time at all. By the way, my name is Shinkamaru." He stuck out his hand.

Reiko eyed it for a second, then shook it, "Reiko. And thanks for the help. I'm kind of in a hurry, so..."

"Talk to you later. " He walked off with a wave.

"Uh...bye." _Well that was weird...HOLY CRAP I JUST TALKED TO SHINKAMARU!!! This is one for the diary. Okay, left, right, left, left...or was it left, right, right, left? OR WAS IT LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT?!?! OH CRAP! _She looked down the road to find that Shankamaru was long gone. Her eye twitched, and her mouth broke into a crazed, lunatic grin. _I am...so...screwed._

...An Hour Later...

Reiko wandered through a forest, stomping on anything in her path and taking her anger out on poor, unsuspecting branches. (A/N:THOSE POOR BRANCHES!!!) "I known I should have gone left, right, right, left. But NO! I went left, right, left, left! Why must I suck with directions?"

As she wandered into a clearing she thought she heard thumps. _I must be going insane. _

Thump. Thump. Thump. One right after the other.

Nope, I'm okay. I wonder what it was...AH! Stay focised! I have to get to Sasuke's house and get out of these nasty boys pants- She stopped walking when a kunia landed four centameters away from her face. Her eye twitched again and she sweatdropped. _That was close..._ She fell over anime style.

She stopped walking when a kunia landed four centameters away from her face. Her eye twitched again and she sweatdropped. She fell over anime style. 

She jumped back up and shot a finger at the owner. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" She screached. "WHAT? Did you just wake up this morning and dicide you wanted to kill some lost girl or do you always do this!?!?!" She took several deep breaths and stared at the person in front of her. _Oh dear Lord, I just yelled at Neji Hyuuga. I might as well be stuffed in a 'dishwasher of doom'. SET ON LYQIUFI! ...hey wait...that's a BLENDER. Whatever..._

She stopped walking when a kunia landed four centameters away from her face. Her eye twitched again and she sweatdropped. She fell over anime style. 

Little Life Lesson #8: Never think stupids thoughts while Neji Hyuuga can see the wierd facial expressions you're doing. I will laugh at you for the rest of your pathetic life.

"It's your fault for stumbling onto my training ground, you stupid girl." He stated.

"Well, sor-ry-...did you just call me...stupid?" She glared at him with a deadly glare, the deadliest of all deadly glares...which is deadly. (A/N: BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! I can't remeber right now what fic I got that line from-theres was actually a evil smirk- or where ever I got it from but I hope they don't mind me using it. I couldn't help it. It's to funny!)

"And what if I did?" He pulled out a kunia. Little did he know that Reiko had a fobia of knifes. She paled...froze up...and stared at the knife with some unknown horror. HORROR I TELL YOU!!! FREAKISH MIND BODLING HORROR!!!!!!!!! Ahem. Sorry. Got a little carried away there.

-readers- a LITTLE?

-author- Well aren't you a syncronised little bunch.

Come on...move...I said MOVE damnit!

It seemed yelling at herself did the trick. She shook her head and glared at Neji (though still pale). "If you did...then I have no choice..." She pulled things out of her back pockets and aproched Neji slowly.

He was to stunded to move.

"Never under estimate me, Pearl-eyes."

...With Jenny And The Others...

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!" Jenny yelled in Kakashi's ear (E/N:There's a shocker).

"Jenny...I'm two inches away from you...there is no need to scream in my ear."

"Suck it up like a man! Reiky-san is missing!!!! MISSING!!!!" She broke out into sobs (anime style).

"She's right sensei. We can't find her anywhere." Sakura informed him.

"She was _soposed_ to go and change then meet us back at the cafe, but it's been over an hour and there's no sign of her." Sasuke said.

"T-there hasn't e-even been compl-laints of va-vandalisim!" Jenny wailed from her dark corner.

"Don't worry Jenny. I'm sure we'll find her. How hard can it be?" Kakashi reasured her.

"Harder than you know..." She replied, fiddling with her thums.

FLASHBACK

A seven year old Jenny used her hands like bonoculirs and scanned the room for the hundreth time.

"OLY OLY OXENFREEEEEEEEE!" She wailed.

"JEN-NYYYYYYYYYY! The point is to try and find me!" And young girls voice yelled, slightly muffled.

"But your too hard to find, Cl-" A young Reiko jumped out of nowhere and pointed a finger at Jenny.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" She sqealed.

Jenny snickered. That worked every time. "You win again! Hey...where did you hide?"

"I was having tea with the Nowhere Man. Let's play at the beach tomorrow, okay? This game get's boring after the first fifteen minutes."

"But I've only been looking for you for five!"

"We started playing after snack-time and now your mom is here to pick you up." She pointed out the window as a blue mini van drove up. "Usualy she doesn't come for five Bugs Bunny shows! Your really bad at this game! I've been hiding for hours!"

"The Nowhere Man makes good cookies." Jenny stated.

They both agreed.

Little Life Lesson #9: If you ever get the Nowhere Man's cookie recapie, give me a copy.

END FLASHBACK

"She was a wiz at hide-and-seek. We might have trouble-"

She was cut off by evil, yet extremly amused, laugher.

CRACK!

GASP!

BOOM!

CRASH!

Jenny gasped. "REIIIIIKOOOOOOO!" She ran off in a random direction leaving trail of dust behind her.

"...Uh...Maybe we should follow her." Kakashi sugested.

Next Time!:

"Oh...my...God. Reiko...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!" Her eye twitched.

"Gave him a make-over." She said with a wink and a barely noteablie smile.

"...'blink'...'blink'...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

"IFS MO FUMMY!" (A/N: Translation: It's not funny.")

Jenny continued to laugh and Reiko smirked at her victom.

Although Jenny had the feeling she shouldn't be laughing...

Pepperz:Well, there's chapter three! What exactily did Reiko do to Neji, you ask? You can find out...NEXT TIME! BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Btw, sugar and I have been a bit busy wiht our own lives, so she may not be able to do much.

I might give her a call soon so we can try and get together, but bare with me 'til then, kay? Thanx!

She stopped walking when a kunia landed four centameters away from her face. Her eye twitched again and she sweatdropped. She fell over anime style. 


	4. First Imprestions and K Cars

Ghostes:

Sugar:

Disclaimer: We own nothing but Reiko and Jenny. But we do think the song K Car by Relient K is an awesome travel song.

**Confuzion, thy name is Reiko and Jen**

**Chapter Four**

**First Imprestions and K Cars**

**Last Time!:**

"She was a wiz at hide-and-seek. We might have trouble-"

She was cut off by evil, yet extremly amused, laugher.

CRACK!

GASP!

BOOM!

CRASH!

Jenny gasped. "REIIIIIKOOOOOOO!" She ran off in a random direction leaving trail of dust behind her.

"...Uh...Maybe we should follow her." Kakashi sugested.

"Now Jenny, calm down." Kakashi held a hand on top of Jenny's head trying to push her down.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?! REIKY-SAN IS _MIIIIIIISSINGGGGGG!!!!_" She ducked under Kakashi's hand and started jumping again.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO KA-"

WHAM!

Jenny fell to the ground in a heap.

"SASUKE! You can't just knock Jenny out like that!" Sakura screamed.

"I just did." He stated putting away his kunia.

"She's right, Sasuke. Reiko's not gonna be happy when she hears about this." Kakashi sweatdropped at his student.

"Well, lets try to make sure she doesn't find out-" He stopped when Jenny slowly stood up. Her bangs covered her eyes as she said, "Who do you think you are..." She puched him in the face and sent him flying into a pile of trash.

She pointed a finger at Sasuke and yelled, "Who do you think you are knocking me out like that?!?"

"I didn't think you would wake up two seconds later." He wipped the blood from his chin, brushed himself off and walked back over to the others. "You'll pay for that."

"Bring it on, Mute."

He pulled out a kunia (most likely the one he used on her before). "You won't have to worry about that."

"Right back at'cha, pretty boy." She ran at him and tried to trip him.

"Kakashi-sensie, aren't you going to stop them? Sasuke might hurt Jenny." Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Sakura, I have a feeling that Sasuke wouldn't _really_ hurt Jenny." Kakashi reasured her. He also wanted to see if Jenny had any fighting skills. If she did, then he could confidently wager that Reiko could fight to.

"If you say so..." She turned back to the fight. Sasuke had jumped over Jenny's leg and had pinned her to the ground. Jenny kicked him off and jumped up. While Sasuke was nealing on the ground Jenny ran at him, pushed off with her legs and flipped over him. "What the-" He exclaimed as he stared at Jenny standing in front of him a few feet away. She waved a kunia tountingly. He looked down at his hands in shock to find that the kunia he held a few moments ago was gone. She had grabbed it while she jumped over him.

"Great job Jenny!" Sakura cheered.

**Inner Sakura:**CHA! GIRL POWER!

But she was a little surprized that Sasuke was been fooled by her so easily.

"You haven't won yet." Sasuke growled.

"Yet." Jenny smirked.

Sasuke ran at her but stoped dead whe he heard another evil laguh. _Reiko._

Jenny took advantage of the moment and grabbed Sasuke's arm and pinned him to the ground. She shifted her wieght to his other arm and held the kunia under his neck. "I win." She said in a cheery voice with a bright smile.

Sasuke glared into the ground. _How could she beat me so easily?_

"You cheated. AND GET OFF MY ARM!"

"It's not my fault you got disractided." She got up and held out a hand.

He stared at it for a second. "Hn." He got up himself and pushed by Jenny into the forest.

"Incase you didn't notice that was probably Reiko laughing just a second ago." He told her hotly.

"I _know_ it was. That's why I'm not worried anymore."

He turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Reiko has a distinct diference in her evil laughs. That particular one meant that whatever had happened before is know back in her control." She cleared her throught. **"REEEEEEEEIKOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"**

"OVER HERE!" A voice yelled from the forest.

"Reiky-san!" Jenny ran off into the forest with the others not far behind.

"Reiko!" Jenny ran and hugged her friend.

"Jenny!" Reiko returned her friend's embrace.

"Where the heck have you been!?! We've been looking _everywhere!_" Jenny whined.

"I ran into a little..._detour._" She said with a sly smirk. They all looked at her confused. She side stepped.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Jenny was the first to speak up.

"Oh...my...God. Reiko...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!" Her eye twitched.

"Gave him a make-over." She said with a wink and a barely noteablie smile.

"...'blink'...'blink'...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

"IFS MO UMMY!" (A/N: Translation: It's not funny.)

Jenny continued to laugh and Reiko smirked at her victom.

Although Jenny had the feeling she shouldn't be laughing...

"Ahem." Everyone turned around. Gai-sensei. Jenny started sreaming.

...Reiko's POV...

_She hates bushy eyebrows. I should know..._

_FLASHBACK_

...4 Years Ago...

"No." I answered flatly.

"Reiko, either you let me pluck your eyebrows or were not friends anymore!" She waved a pair of tweezers in one hand and the other over her eyes. She had now disocvered her hatred for big eyebrows and was determaned to get rid of mine like she had done to herself's.

_This would be a perfect time to get rid of her. Just says it. "Then I'm not your friend anymore." It's not hard! Say it! SAY IT!_

Insted I pulled out a picture of my dad when he was a teenager. She fainted. I looked at it.

I skipped off to find my father. "DADDY! Why were your eyebrows so BIG?"

_END FLASHBACK_

I learned to pluck my own eye browns from then on.

I laughed as Jenny hid behind Kakashi yelling, "THE HORROR!!! MY POOR EYES!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

...Normal POV...

"Jenny calm down. You don't have to look at it if you don't want to." I pried her off of Kakashi's back.

"It's kind of hard _not TO!!!!" _She made sure to keep her back to Gai. Meanwhile Tenten untied Neji. Sasuke spoke up.

"What exactily is on his face?" He asked, gestureing to Neji. Reiko looked at him in a very matter-of-fact way.

"Long-lasting, water proof make-up." She said with a smirk. She whispered in his ear, "He's going to have one heck of a time getting that stuff off with just soap and water."

Unfourtunatly for her, Neji heard her whispering and walked slowly towards her. "Get this stuff off my face. NOW."

Reiko examened his face. Shimering purple eye shadow, black eye liner, grey-ish pink blush, and of course some black masscara. "I have now lost all respect for you, Hyuuga." Sasuke said from behind Reiko. "Shut up, Uchiha. You." He pointed to Reiko. "Get this crud off my face before I get really mad."

Reiko closed her eyes, aparently thinking. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and said with a smirk, "Naw, I don't feel like it." And started walking out of the training grounds. She felt something grab her shoulder. In the blink of an eye she had grabbed Neji's hand and whipped him around, grabbing his other arm and holding them dangerously high behind his back. He grunted in pain. _Impossible. How did she move that fast? She's not even a ninja. _

"Don't provoke me." Her eyes narrowed. "It's never pretty." She let go of his arms and gave him a sharp kick in the back, sending towards a tree. He slammed into it, knocking some of the bark off. Ouchums.

He turned to her, and if looks could kill, she'd be six feet under in two seconds flat with that glare.

They both ran at each other, only to be blocked by the two sensies. "That's enough, Reiko." Kakashi warned her. She grudglingly brought her fist back down to her side. She started to walk off. Jenny ran up to Neji.

"Alright, listen here, buddy. If you _ever _bother my best friend _ever. Again._ I will cut off all your gorgeos locks so watch out you...freak...person...guy...thing." She said lamely. She began to walk off but turned back around and pointed a finger at Neji, mouth hanging open. She closed her mouth and tapped her finger on her bottom lip. "You _are_ a guy...right?" This earned muffled laughes from Sakura and Naruto and a amused smirk from Sasuke.

"'Gorgeos locks?'" Sasuke mused.

Naruto gave an evil giggle. "What do you think about Sasuke's hair?"

"No, he's good. I like his hair." She waved it off. Sasuke just _barely _blushed and Naruto looked confused, then started fumming and mumbling about 'stupid Sasuke and his awesome hair'.

Reiko popped up from behind Jenny. "Jen, what have a I told you about thinking about your insults before saying them? And you," she walked up to Neji. Being two centameters from his face didn't seem to fase her. "If you ever talk to me, touch me, or even look in my direction ever again you will not wake up the next morning. And I highly doubt anyone wants to see your severed head stuck to a flag pole. Even if it does have gorgeos locks." She whipped around. "Let's go Jen." And with that the tirrible two-some stalked off to the Uchiha house (amazingly Jenny was a whole lot better at directions then Reiko).

After a few seconds Jenny ran back up and said to Kakashi, "Reiky-san said to just head over to the Hogaji's or whatevers office slash tower thingy and we'll meet you there." She gave him a bright smile.

"Uh...okay. And Jenny, it's pronounced Ho-kah-gay." He patted her on the head.

"WHAT!?!" The pointed at him in a horrified maner.

"What what?" He shrugged.

"YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE GAY!!!"

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"JUST GO!"

"Okay!" She smiled once more and walked off.

Kakashi sighed and sweatdroped. Gai laughed. "Who are the two new ones?"

Kakashi sighed. "Were about to find out. And sorry for the trouble Reiko caused. It's only been a day since we found them and I can already tell that she's a stubburn one." He took one last wide-eyed look at Neji and motioned for his students to follow him. "See you around." He said with a wave and was off.

"Alright everyone, lets go home." Gai said. They all went there own ways.

Neji walked off, rubbing the spot on his cheek were Reiko had wacked him with her hair as she had turned away.

...With Reiko and Jen...

"Did I do good?"

Reiko half smiled and thought for a second. "Yes, you did very good. How was my threat?"

"Supurb. The delivery was amazing. And I loved the part about the flag pole. Nice and bloody, but not to visual."

"I thank you. I don't think he noticed I was on tiptoe. And I think 'severed' was a good choice. 'Dicapitated' sounds very I-have-a-good-vocabulary-ish and 'disimbodied' is classic, but I think 'severed' got the job done, don't you?"

"I do. Were here." Jenny stated.

Reiko looked up from her shoes and sure enough, there was Sasuke's house right in front of her. "Cool. Come on in and I'll go change."

"Sweetness." They walked inside. Reiko headed for the laundry room and Jenny flopped on the couch. Reiko walked off to the bathroom and Jenny started going through Sasuke's CD's out of bordome. _Dang. Seether. Underoath. Jimmy Eats World. Rise Against. Story of the Year. What the crap, this guy is a male version of Reiko. Freaky. I wonder if he can scream._

"I'm ready."

"AH!" Jenny jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Do go through peopls things. Come on."They walked outside. The sun glared in there eyes. (A/N: Remember, it's only like 3:00) "Do you even know were the Hokage Tower even is?" Reiko asked Jenny, hands planted on her hips.

"Sure do!"

"Lead the way." After a few minutes of walking Reiko said, "We have to tell them."

Jenny sighed and got rid of her I'm-a-freaking-crazy-person attitude and started acting normal. "I know. But how are we gonna do it? And how will they react? I'm pretty sure they don't get some one in very day ranting about how there from a diferent univirse. How can we possibly explain something like that?"

"Tell them the truth. Even about Carey's little outburst and her wishing we get stuck here. Don't worry. I'll take care of it. If I forget anything feel free to cut in." Jenny nodded.

They began singing.

"Stuck in woooorld." Reiko sang

"Where noo ooone knowwws uuussssss." Jenny sang.

"Because that stuffy little brat got pissed." Sang Reiko.

"Weee don't even know how to geeeet...home." Sang Jenny.

"We can't even get aalooong..."

They sang together: "With that pupleless jerk."

They laughed and started singing an actual sing:

"LETS GO!" They yelled.

"Is it just a car?" Reiko sang.

"Or is it so much more?" Jenny sand

"It's a superstar." Reiko sang

"Put the gas to the floor." They sang together.

"Zero to sixy in remarkable time." Jenny sang.

"It's the automobil that's top of the line." Reiko sang.

They kept on singing about K cars and other such things as they made there way to Hokage Tower, choosing to ignore the confused faces that were given to them. They smiled at each other and kept on singing. We might as well let them live there little fantasy for the time until reality started to hit... As real as being in an anime world could get, at least.

**Next Time!:**

Reiko sighed and liffted her head. "Hokage-sama, we need to tell you something."

Jenny nodded. "You're right...we're not from here."

"And when we say 'here' we mean we're not even from this univirse."

This seamed to spark his intrest. "Continue." He said with a wave of a hand.

Kakashi stalkd up to his students and his two new tagalongs. "We're going on a mission. There have been some murders in the Hidden Waterfall Village, and the've asked a few teams to come help track there 'guest' and take 'em down."

Reiko pushed away from the tree she was leaning on and said, "Wait a sec, you said 'a few teams'. Who else is coming with us?" Her question was answered by Sakura's scream. Everyone around to face the direction her finger was pointing. It was none other than...

Ghostes:

Sugar:


	5. Savin' Me

Pepperz:OMG!!! naru-chan13, you are _awesome!!!_ Hope you guys like it!!! Btw, please bear with me on the spelling. As I said before, I suck. SOme of it just might be typos, but please don't kill me on that! Thanx.

Note: There are some songs in this chappy. Heres how i'm doing songs from now on:

_"this is the main person/voice" _

_**"This is back up." **_

"This means there both singing." (one will be singing harmony, the other normal)

"and when its like this, then _like this_" that means that they were both singing then one stopped. "also like **this**" you get it ;-P

Some times theres just a song for the story, mood, whatever, so unless the words are in "these", it's just a song, and they're not singing.

**Confusion, thy name is Reiko and Jen**

**Chapter Five**

**Savin' Me**

**Last Time!:**

They laughed and started singing an actual song:

"Let's go!" They shouted.

"Is it just a car?" Reiko sang.

"Or is it so much more?" Jenny sand

"It's a superstar." Reiko sang

"Put the gas to the floor." They sang together.

"Zero to sixy in remarcible time." Jenny sang.

"It's the automobil that's top of the line." Reiko sang.

They kept on singing about K Cars and other such things as they made there way to Hokage Tower, choosing to ignore the confused faces that were given to them. They smiled at each other and kept on singing. We might as well let them live there little fantasy for the time until reality started to hit... As real as being in an anime world could get, at least.

XXXXXXXX

"This way." A Leaf ninja lead Jenny and Reiko down a few hallways, then finally opened a door and instructited them to sit down.

They sat and figgited while the Hokage shuffled through some papers. "Alright, girls. First things first." He finally spoke up and looked at them. "Names?"

"Reiko Snyder."

"Jenny Sekis."

He looked funny at them for a second, but then starting writing things down. "It's nice to meet you two. Now, where are you from?" When they didn't answer for a second he smirked. "Not from around here, I trust?"

Reiko sighed and liffted her head. "Hokage-sama, we need to tell you something."

Jenny nodded. "You're right...we're not from here."

"And when we say 'here' we mean we're not even from this univirse."

This seamed to spark his intrest. "Continue." He said with a wave of a hand.

...With team 7...

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Naruto kicked a stone.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure they'll be out any minute." Sakura waved a hand. She glanced over at Sasuke. He had his arms crossed and was just glaring at the world in general.

"Is everything, okay...Sasuke-kun?"

He barely even looked at her as he said, "Yeah, Sakura. I'm fine." Jack ath.

Kakashi looked at them over his book. "They shouldn't be to long now. Don't forget were also here to get a mission."

Naruto punched a fist in the air. "All right! A mission! Is it going to be something dangerous, Kakashi-sensie?"

"I don't know yet, Naruto." He turned a page.

"Kakashi." A ninja apeared in the doorway. Kakashi looked up from his book. "Yes?"

"The Hokage would like a word with you."

...With Reiko & Jen...

"...and we woke up with Kakashi and his students hovering over us like voltures. And that's what happened." Reiko took a breath. That didn't take as long as she thought it would.

The Hokage's eye twitched and he cleared his throat. "Well, um, that was...a...uh...very interesting story, girls-"

"You don't believe us, do you?" Reiko crossed her arm and glared chalengingly at the Hokage.

He sighed and shook his head. "Girls, there's something you must know. Around one hundred years ago, the heads of all villages gathered together and made a dicition. We dicided that it was time to leave our world and start anew. The world we left was the world you came from. Were not just made up charictors. After we left we put out power to gether and created a jutsu to completely wipe the minds of people all over the world, so as not to remember us. There was a select few, however, that stayed behind to guard the portals that are rarley opened to cross from this world to yours and vise versa. Something happened to open one of those portals and you two got sucked in."

"That's...wierd. Why would you guys do that? Leave, I mean." Reiko asked, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, and what could posibly open one of the portals?" Jenny asked.

"We felt the time of the ninja was over. They kept the fantasy alive by making your anime. And I'm not sure what could have opened one, but I intend to find out."

Reiko chuckled. "So were not crazy? Or on crack? Crystal meth? Speed? Crank?"

"No, I'm afraid your absolutly fine."

The door opened, and in walked Kakashi. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, Kakashi. Your asumptions were correct. This are no ordinary girls. They're from the _other_ world."

Kakashi nodded. "Wait a sec'," Reiko held up a hand. "you knew we were from another world and yet you didn't say anything about it? How come you didn't just talk to us?"

"I had my reaons. But now that you two know how you got here-"

"Not really. We know we got here from one of the portals but we don't know why one of them opened." Jenny started fidling with a neclace that was...well...around her neck. You get the idea. Kakashi stared wide-eyed at it.

"Something wrong, Kakashi?" The Hokage asked. Kakashi shook his head. "I'm fine." He turned his attention to the girls. "Well, until we figure out a way to get you home you two are going to have to live here. So, I'm guessing you'll want some shinobi training?"

They flew out of there seats. "HECK YEAH!!" They yelled together. The Hogake asked with a small laugh, "And who would you like to train you?"

Reiko clucked her toung three times. "Well, of course I'de want Kakashi most of the time, but when he can't...uh... Gai?" The Fourth nodded. "Sounds good. And you?" He nodded to Jenny.

"Well, I guess I'll want Kakashi most of the time so Reiky and I can stick together, but other than that Iruka-san seams pretty cool." He nodded. "Alright. That's settled. Now Kakashi, as for your mission-"

"Mission!?!"

"CAN WE COME!?!?!?!" They dove to Kakashi feat and pleaded. He sweatdropped. "I guess it wouldn't be a problem. But your going to have to work really hard. This isn't some kids game."

They saluted him. "You got it, Boss!" The said in unison. They ran out the door. Or started to, anyway.

"Girls." They slowly turned around and faced the Hokage. "_Yeeeeeessss_?"

"There are very few people who know of our real home. And I intend to keep it that way. You musn't tell _anyone_."

"YOU GOT IT!" Jenny yelled and dragged Reiko out the door. She managed to break free, run back in, and give a small bow before Jenny attacked her again.

"O...kay." Kakashi shook his head. "Was I right?"

The Hokage became grim. "I'm afraid so. Your going to have to keep a close eye on her on this mission. They might try to kiddnap her."

...With Reiko, Jenny, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the blades of grass... and some dirt...

"Sweet! Our first mission!" Jenny started jumping around.

"I know. It's gonna be awesome. Even if it is something lame." Reiko took one last look at her jumping fried then went back to her conversation with Sasuke about diferent jutsu's.

Sakura stared at her in awe. _How can she talk to Sasuke so casually? I know she said she didn't _like_ him but she's acting like she's known him her whole life. I don't get it. _She dicided to talk to her later. A puff of smoke apreaered to her right and made her jump.

"Kakashi-sensei, can't you just walk like normal people? That scared me!"

"Oh, sorry Sakura. I'll brief you guys on the mission later. Go get some things together, this mission is going to a long one. Meet me at the front gate in thirty minutes. With that he dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone shrugged and headed off to gather suplies.

...30 Minutes Later...

Kakashi stalkd up to his students and his two new tagalongs. "Alright, heres what were dealing with; there have been some murders in the Hidden Waterfall Village, and the've asked a few teams to come help track down they're 'guest' and take 'em down."

Reiko pushed away from the tree she was leaning on and said, "Wait a sec, you said 'a few teams'. Who else is coming with us?" Her question was answered by Sakura's scream. Everyone around to face the direction her finger was pointing. It was none other than...

LEE! Yes, that's right. She was also screaming because not far behind Lee and his team were INO AND HER TEAM! And even behind them were Hinata and the rest of her bunch.

"Fun. How come they just didn't get _real _ninja to take care of this?" Reiko crossed her arms and leaned on the tree again. Naruto over-heard. "What are you talking about? I am a real ninja!" Reiko waved a hand. "Can it. I have a headache." She glanced over at Neji. A cross country trip was going to be _soOo_ much fun with him around. _He's probably gonna get me back for the whole make-up thing. Great._ After everyone said thier hello's (and excanged a few glares) and Reiko and Jenny were introduced with everyone, they headed out.

...Reiko's POV...

I sighed and dicided to try and locate someone by there chakra partern.

Gai and his team at the front, Kakashi and us behind them, Hinata and her team were in the trees to our left and Ino's team were on our right. I dicided to track a slighlty fomilure chakra, but something that I would have to work at to pin point, since I couldn't even see where he was. Yep, I was tracking Neji. Seriously, I was that bored. I closed my eyes and tried to concintrait. After a couple tries I found him. He was...right next to me. I opened my eyes and faced my right. He was walking beside me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, glaring.

"Do have any idea where you're going?" He asked.

I looked around. Sure enough, we were the only ones on the trail. "Crud. I should really learn to keep my eyes open when I walk. And not trail behind everyone. Oh well." I closed my eyes and focised on Kakashi's chakra patern.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, breaking my concintraition.

"None of your business." A snapped. I closed my eyes and finally found Kakashi. He was ahead of us, slightly to the left. I turned to Neji. "Found 'em."

"Who?"

"Kakashi-sensie. Let's go." I foucused chakra into my feet and jumped onto a tree, but as I landed my foot slipped and I could feel myself falling towards the ground. I saw branch and grabbed onto it. It jurked my arm almost out of it's socet, causing me to scream. I used my other arm to grabed onto another branch infront of me and pulled myself up. I sat down and cradled my arm.

I heard a noise and twisted my waist to look behind me. Neji sat crouched on a branch, scoffing at me. "What happened to you?"

"I...think I dislocated my shoulder. I can't move it." I tried to wiggle my fingers. Bad I idea. I whinced. This _so _sucked.

...Normal POV...

Reiko stood up. "Now what are you doing?" Neji asked, clearly annoyed.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to go find Kakashi." _Wait, bad idea. I wonder..._

"Your not going anywhere."

"And since when can you boss me around?"

"You'll only screw up your arm more. Let me have a look at it. Take off your glove."

"No! I mean...I can't. Look, Neji, you don't like me and I don't like you, but your going to have to respect this one thing. That's all I ask." He didn't look convinced. She closed her eyes, then opened them back up. Neji noted a slight shade diference. They were now a light shade of gray. Reiko sighed. "I have a reason -which is my own- for wearing these gloves. I rarely take them off, and even when I do it's only when I know I'm completely alone." She seamed to look past him, off to some distant memory. "I _can't_ take them off. I wont."

Neji nodded. He could atleast respect that much.

Reiko sighed and sat down on the branch. Neji sighed after examenation. "You defenatly dislocated it. Were going to have to try and pop it back in."

Reiko grimmanced. "Think you can do it?"

Neji stared wide-eyed at her. She acttualy wanted go threw that much pain? "It wont hurt as much if we get Kakashi to do it."

"I know, but if Kakashi-sensei finds out I hurt myself he might make me sit this mission out, and I really want to help." She looked him dead in the eye. "Please."

Neji sighed. This girl really wanted this. He had to admire determanation like that, even if he couldn't stand her. "Alright, I'll do it. But it's going to hurt. Not that I mind." He muttered the last part.

"I know."

He sighed once more and sat down behind her. "Alright...one...two...three!" He pulled her arm up and her shoulder forward. She let out scream/whimper, but other than that she just sat there. "It's going to be kind of hard for Kakashi not to notice that bruise on your shoulder. And it'll be a while before you'll be able to do anything with that arm."

Reiko looked down at the ground. "I have a jacket in my backpack. As for my arm..." She stared at her hand. She slowly made a fist. Neji could tell she was in pain, but she continued to make a fist, then release it. She did this a few times more then streatched her arm out in front of her. She flexed her fingers, then brought her arm above her head, bent it at the elbow and brought it back down to her side. "I think I can take a little pain." _A little injury isn't going to stop me this time. I will never let a little pain and bloodshed stand in my way. Not again._ She dropped to the ground and picked up her backpack from where it had fallen. She opened it up, and took out a light gray jacket. With some difculty, she slipped it on. She turned aroudn to find Neji leaning against a tree.

"Ready?"

She nodded. "Lets go before they start to worry."

After a few minutes of silent walking, Neji asked, "Why did you close your eyes anyway?"

"When I was walking?" She ducked under a low branch. He nodded. "I was tracking chakra paterns."

"Who's?"

"Your's."

He stopped and stared at her. She shrugged. "You were last on my list." _Lie._ "I had already gotten fomliure with everyone else's, which only left you." _Lie_. "I'm just trying to get the hang of this stuff." _TRUTH!_

"Hn." He contunied walking.

"Oh, by the way, that purple eye shadow really did look good on you."

He turned around and glared at her, kunia in hand. She stuck her toung out, and pulled out a few senbon needles, shaking slightly. They slowly put their weapons away, watching the other closly. Reiko walked briskly past him, once again hitting him with her hair.

What a pair.

Hey, I ryhmed.

...Later...

"Reiko!" Jenny jumped up and ran to her friend and gave her a bone-crushing hug, lifting her up.

"Jenny," she grunted in pain, "it's kind of hard to breath with you crushing my lungs."

"Oops. Sorry." She set her back on the ground.

She chuckled nervously, "That's okay. Kakashi-sensei?" Reiko turned to the silver haired junin.

"Yes, Reiko?"

"Can we get some training in before it get's dark? Puh-weez!?!"

He sighed, "Sure, why not. But we only have about an hour."

"Yes!" Jenny and Reiko high-fived then dragged there new sensei to a clearing.

"Alright, I trust you two know the whole tree-climbing thing from the show." Kakashi leaned up against a tree. Reiko was hanging upside-down from a branch and Jenny was sitting on a rock.

"Well, I do. But Jenny's only seen three episodes. She doesn't even know how to use chakra. And she also has bad aim, can't dodge _anything_ and is slightly skitish around sharp objects."

Jenny jumped up and pointed a finger at her best friend. "So are you! You hate knifes and stuff like that. You wont even let an un-sharpened pencil point at you!"

"Just because I don't like something doesn't mean I'll completely exclude it from my life. If I'm gonna be a ninja then I'll have to deal with knifes and other feaky sharp stuff sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. I can't be afraid forever. "

"That's a very good point, Reiko" Kakashi pushed off from his tree and walked over, right in Reiko's face. "I guess TV really isn't distroying our youth's minds."

"Expecaily HGTV. But I think MTV can go. I mean, seriously, who wants to waste there life away watching Laguna Beach?"

"Same here. But still, Cameron's a jurk."

"Naw, I like him. He makes all the little brats mad." She smirked. "Well, I guess I'll work on climbing a tree and you can work with Jenny on...everything. Have fun kids!" She waved as they walked off. A kunia zoomed through the leaves and landed in front of her. She sighed and grabbed onto the branch, then swung down. She picked up the kunia. "I wonder if I can do this?" She closed her eyes and thought for a minute. After realizing she was wasting time, she opened her eyes.

"Now...what's a good tree to climb?" She tapped her bottom lip and looked around. After some diliberation with the monkeys in her head she dicided on a _really_ big tree about one hundred feet high. She stood infront of it and gathered chakra to her feet. She looked down and saw a soft light purple glow around her feet. "Sweet. My chakra is my third favorite color. Now...lets get to it!" She ran at the tree and didn't stop climbing until...there was no tree left.

"Hmm...okay, I climbed a tree." She looked down. "That first steps a dosey." She dicided to stick around for a bit and take in the view. "Mountains, lakes, trees trees trees and more trees...and...Sasuke?" Having unaturally good eye sight, she was able to spot the Uchiha with ease. "Hey! SASUKE!" He looked up, and it now Reiko noticed Sakura wasn't far behind him. She waved.

"Hey Reiko! What are you doing up there!?!"

"Kakashi-sensie told me to climb a tree with nothing but chakra and my feet, and I kind of got it on my first try!"

...With S&S...

"Whoa. Is she serious? That's amazing." Sakura mumbled to herself. "Do you think she's telling the truth, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm not sure. To get it on her first try... Let's just go find out." He started walking. Sakura followed.

...With Jenny...

Jenny panted, and looked around. _Where is he?_ Four senbon needles flew out of a tree to her right. She dogded them, pulled out a shurikin, and threw it. There was a _thunk_ and Kakashi dropped out of the tree, a little bit of hair cut off the top of his head.

"At least your getting better."

"Oops. Sorry. I would give you a hug but I know as soon as I do you'll kick my butt and tell me something about not getting distracted. Like Sasuke did." She giggled evily at this. _That's was sooooo sweet. I totally kicked his smart mouthed butt._

"Your right. Darn. You kids are learning my tricks already." He braught a hand to his fourhead sarcastic desperation.

"Looks like you need some new tricks."

"It would apear so. Alright, that's enough for today. Your doing pretty well, anyway. Let's find Reiko and get something to eat."

She gained a army stance. "You got it, General."

Kakashi sweatdropped.

...With Reiko and the others...

"So, you mean to tell me you got up there on your first try!?!" Sasuke yelled up and Reiko. She was slowly desending down the tree. Yeah, getting _up_ was the easy part. But NOOOOOO. The show never showed how they got _down_.

"That's what I said, wasn't it!" She lowered her foot, aiming for a branch. What she got was air and she started falling. Of course she wasn't screaming, she was only thinking. _Oh great. Not again. There is _no _way I'm going to dislocate _anything_ this time. I'd much rather stay here and drown. ...Hey...wait a sec. That's a Raven quote. Great. I knew that Teen Titans marathon would go to my head. I meant to say I'd much rather die in a horrible, bloody mess. Then I shall use my ghostly powers to over-shadow Tenetn's body and make Neji clean it up, because he's a jerk. BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!_

...wow...

That is one LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG fall.

'crickets chirping'

...AAAAAAaaaaanyway...

"REIKO!" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke tenced as he saw Reiko fall. He imidietly ran to where she was going to land and braced his arms.

Reiko closed her eyes, expecting a LOT of pain to come any second, but it never did. She slowly opened one eye than the other. She was looking into a pair of onyx orbs. "Sasuke?"

"Watch where you're putting yourputting your feet next time." He set her down, then stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

"I'll make a note. Thanks. Dat wud uh weewy huwt." (Translation: That would have really hurt)

(E/N: haha. You really talk like that sometimes, too. I can see you tapping your index fingers together and all that jazz if you were anime.)

(A/N: lol. I know. It's fun. I can do it, it just looks funny without the sweatdrop. And my eyes can't turn into strait lines.)

(E/N: Yeah. Anime peoples have more fun.)

(A/N: Here, here.)

(E/N: There, there.)

(A/N: EVERYWHERE!!)

(E/N:NOWHERE!!!!)

(A/N: no fair...)

Sasuke scoffed at her, then turned to go.

"Bet I can beat you."

He turned. "At what?"

She grinned evily. "Everything. Wanna spar?"

"Oh, no you don't." A voice from above said.

They looked up. "Awww. Why not, Kakashi-sensie?" Reiko whined.

"'Cause I said so. It's time for dinner. You can beat each other up in the morning."

"Fine, but I shall win. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" She gave him a sly smirk.

...Back At Camp...

After eating dinner and going over maps, everyone was gathered around the fire for a little late-night story telling. Kakashi had told storys about when he was a chunin, and some of the crazy missions he went on. Gai was starting a story of his first girl friend (blehfest) when Jenny came back from getting her scetch pad (curtasy of Mrs. Haruno). "Hey, who owns the accustic?" She held up a light brown accustic guitar.

"Oh...uh...that would me mine." Shino answered, slightly blushing.

Reiko stared wide-eyed. "No way. _Your_ learning to play guitar, Shino? That's awesome."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm just learning, so don't ask me to play anything."

Jenny waved a hand. "No prob. Reiko and I can take care of that. Shall we?" Jenny held it out to her friend with a hopeful smile.

"Nah, you know my songs. I'll pick one in a sec. My fingers are still a little numb from my gracful decend down the devil tree. Thanks again, by the way, Sasuke." Every had a 'WHAT?' look. Reiko shrugged. "I was falling and he caught me. Woo hoo." She twirled a finger.

Jenny shrugged, then struck a chord. It sounded _horrible_. Everyone cringed and they all started brainstorming about how to get it away from her. "Dude, this thing is so freaking out of tune it's not even funny." She glared a Shino, then handed it to Reiko. She sighed and took a couple minutes to tune it. "All ready to go." She got up and leaned against a tree, hands in her pockets.

Jenny started playing. Reiko laughed a bit and started singing:

_"Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling _

_Oh, I reach for you _

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls _

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in _

_All I need is you." _Reiko nodded at Jenny.

_**"Come please, I'm calling." **_

_"And oh I scream for you." _

_"**Hurry I'm falling **_

_**I'm falling."**_

"Show me what it's _like_,"

_**"To be the last one standing." **_

"And teach me wrong from_ right_."

_**"And I'll show you what I can be." **_

"_And_ say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me."

Reiko wrapped her arms around a branch above her head.

_"Heaven's gates won't open up for me _

_With these broken wings I'm falling." _

"And all I see is you."

_"These city walls ain't got no love for me _

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story _

_And oh I scream for you." _

_**"Come please, I'm calling." **_

_"And all I need from you." _

_**"Hurry I'm falling**_

_**I'm falling." **_

_"Show me what it's like."_

_**"To be the last one standing." **_

_"And teach me wrong from right." _

_**"And I'll show you what I can be." **_

"And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me."

_"Say it if it's worth saving me." _

_**"Hurry I'm falling." **_

_"Yeah, yeah-hey. _

_And all I need is you." _

_**"Come please I'm calling." **_

_"And oh I scream for you _

_Hurry I'm falling _

_I'm falling _

_I'm falling..." _

Reiko lets her arms dropped to her side, then she lightly hugged herself.

_"Show me what it's like." _

_**"To be the last one standing." **_

_"And teach me wrong from right." _

_**"And I'll show you what I can be." **_

"And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving _me."_

_**"Hurry I'm falling ."**_

_"_And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

_Say it if it's worth saving me." _

Reiko took a breath and closed her eyes. Everyone clapped a bit. Reiko opened them back up and half-smiled.

"OWWWWWW!!!!!!" Jenny shook her hands. "I'm never playin' the whole thing of _that_ song again."

Reiko stuck her toung out a little bit.

"It hurt my fingers..." Chibi Jenny said in a small voice, anime tears flowing down her face.

"Whiner!" Chibi Reiko yelled, poiting a finger at Chibi Jenny.

"This is no time for Invader Zim quotes." Jenny shook a finger at Reiko. "Naughty, naughty Kool-aid."

She rolled her eyes. "Nor is it a time for Dane Cook quotes."

"No, but it is time for bed. We getting up pretty early." Kakashi stood, the other sensie's following.

Sasuke walked over fom his dark little corner and put out the fire, the headed to camp with the rest of the boys (they were hanging out at the girls' camp).

Ino voulenteared to take the first watch, then every went to bed. Everyone, that is, except for Reiko. She was thinking about a certain Hyuuga.

_I totally hate and dispise the guy, but I can't help thinking about him. Like, for instance, why did he help me? Yes, I gave a pasionate plea. _(A/N:-P sry. couldn't help it. The Phantom of the Opera is my favorite musical. okay, back to the story) _But he could have just left me there, or not have helped me, or he could've even knocked me out and carried me off to Kakashi and insisted I get taken off the mission. Which brings me to another question: Why was he the one to come and find me, anyway? Arg! I need to clear my head._

She got up and sighed. "What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Oh...I'm just goin' for a walk, okay?"

She shrugged. "Alright, but don't be to long. Your shift is next."

Reiko nodded numbly, then walked off into the woods in some random direction.

_Pretty girl is suffering While he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out What his intentions were about_

_And thats what you get for falling again You can never get him out of your head And thats what you get for falling again You can never get him out of your head_

After walking a bit she found herself infront of the lake she saw that day. She rolled up her pantlegs and sat down on a rock, letting the cold water numb her sore feet. At times like this, she could harely be called sane. Her eyes looked dull and she slowly slipped in and out of consiosness. And she loved every minute of it. It was they only time she felt free. _'Of what?' _She lamely asked herself.

_It's the way that he makes you feel It's the way that he kisses you It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

_'Everything. You can be yourself here. There's no one here to judge you.' _The emo girl smiled. Not just any smile. A full fleadged smile other people experienced every day. Then, she completely cracked. Yep. She laughed. A tear jurking, gut busting laugh. Then she quickly gained her stoic status.

_She's beautiful as usual With brusies on her ego and, Her killer instinct tells her to Be aware of evil men_

_And thats what you get for falling again You can never get him out of your head And thats what you get for falling again You can never get him out of your head_

"There's no one to judge you here," she whispered to herself, un knowing of a certain pupless freak lurking in the trees, "no one to tell you that you're weird. No one to say that..."

_It's the way that he makes you feel It's the way that he kisses you It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

_Pretty girl...pretty girl_

_Pretty girl is suffering While he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out You can never get him out of your head..._

She tiltted her head down and her bangs fell in her eyes. "No one to say that you're a freak."

_Its the way that he makes you cry Its the way that hes in your mind Its the way that me makes you fall in love It's the way that he makes you feel It's the way that he kisses you It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

She looked up to the full moon. Her eyes narrowed. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were gray. "That's how you make me feel." She whispered.

She closed her eyes once more, and when she opened them they were normal. Black with a dimonic glint. She stood up, kicked the acsess water off her legs and stared into the clearing, picking up each leg and rolling down her panmts. She brought her hands together in a seal and conintraited. Her hands glowed a light purple. "Razor Flowers." She swung both hands 90 degrees. Purple sparkles settled onto the ground, and paper flowers grew in an instant. Reiko smirked murderously and insanly. She bent down and picked a flower, examaning it.

...Neji's POV...

I stared at the strange girl and her paper flowers. _What could posibly be doing? What use is there for _paper flowers?

If she found me she would have lincenes to kill me, so I stayed put and watched. Not that I cared, really.

Reiko put the flower in her hair. It was a white rose. All of them were white. Carnations, roses, lilys, and lavender were scattered about. She picked up three more flowers, each positioned between her fingers. She looked around for a target. After picking a random tree, she threw the flowers with expert acuracy. The middle flower struck the tree first, then the left flower, then right. She walked over. No stem could be seen. It was in the tree. The only things visible were the blooms of a carnation and two roses.

"I can use this." She said with sastisfaction. She pulled out the rose in her hair, and brought it down on her palm. It crumpled like the paper stem it truly was. She closed her hand over it as it glowed a soft purple, she opened it and the stem was good as new. She jammed it into the tree. It glided in, just like the others.

"So it won't hurt me, but it's deadly to others. Sweet. I can_ defenitly _use this." She sighed placed a hand on her hip.

She spoke again, but slightly louder. "Wouldn't you say so...Neji?"

Reiko looked up into the tree. "I can consider this perverted, you know. Then I'll have reason enough for a legal restraining order." Her eyes narrowed. "I sugjest you get your butt down here and tell me what you're doing before I make your face my newest flower bed."

Something dropped out of the tree behind her. Before she could protest, Neji had her arms pinned to her body and a kunia to her neck. "That's the second time you've threatened me. If I were you I'de quite while I'm ahead." He brought the kunia closer to her neck and tightened his grip on her, which also brought her body closer to his.

"If you were me wouldn't be so loud, pervert." She turned her head slighly to glare at him, but after finding it only made him draw the kunia closer, she turned back to glaring at the tree, eyes started to gain a slight green shade.

"Your really starting to get on my nurves." He hissed in her ear, and poised the kunia under her jaw, ready to spill her blood over the soft emrald grass. The feeling of the cold metal on her neck sent a shiver up her spine, and she whimpered. Neji grinned. He loved it, feeling her shake with fear under his touch.

Reiko was just about to give in when something clicked. "Man, I'de really hate to be you right now."

This seemed to catch him off gaurd. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been gone quite some time now. Ino will be wondering where I am. Any minute now she'll see us like this and...well, let's just say she could shatter windows if she took singing lessons with those lungs of hers." She chuckled. "You wouldn't dare kill me, anyway. You know what kind of trouble you'de get into."

He scoffed at her. "Wanna bet?" He crooked his wrist and jabbed the point of the kunia into her neck, but not enough to puncture any skin. "Do you know how badly I've wanted to kill you? It would be so easy..." He pushed the kunia in further. Her skin threatened to tear, and her heart raced. Having his arm pressed against her chest, he could feel it. "Scared, Snyder?" He pushed the kunia in further, giving her a small cut. "WELL?"

"Let me go, Neji. What can you posiblly gain by killing me?"

"Shut up!" He brought the kunia back, and was about to shove it in her throut. There was a 'wham' and Neji sudenly let go. Reiko turned around, grasping her neck. She almost gasped when she saw Sasuke glaring at Neji, who lay on the ground with a knot on the side of his head.

"I wouldn't do that if were you." Sasuke said in a deadly tone.

"Stay out of this, Uchiha."

"Hyuuga, if you ever touch her again I'll kill you so fast you wont have time to blink. Got it?" He looked at Reiko's hand on her neck. If he had come any later... He pushed the images from his mind. "Come on Reiko, let's get that cut cleaned up." As he led her away, Neji stood and took out a shurikin. He was about to throw it when he felt a searing pain. He looked down to find a paper flower lodged into his right shoulder. He then looked at it's owner.

Reiko stared at him blankly. Not glaring, not angry, just blank. She almost looked dead in the pale moonlight. "Never underestamate me, pearl-eyes." And with that she walked away with Sasuke.

"This isn't over yet, Snyder. I'll get you."

He looked over to the small feild of flowers. They all wilted then sank back into the ground.

"So, what happened back there?" Sasuke asked as he applied antiseptic to Reiko's neck.

"Long story short, he was just over reacting." She shrugged, knocking Sasuke's hand.

"Stop that."

"Sorry."

"But, yeah, that might be classifide as 'over reacting'."

She took her index finger and thum and pressed them together, "Maybe just a wittle bit."

He chuckled. "So, what was with the flower?" He tore off a piece of medical tape with his teeth and placed it on a corner of the bandage that refused to stick to her neck.

"Oh..." She chuckled nervously. "I kind of made a jutsu. I finally perfected it tonight. I was working on it all last night."

"So that's why you were up at two in the morning. There." He smoothed a corner and began putting things back in his bag.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm not even sure if I want to be a ninja. It's hard isn't it?" She looked into his eyes, searching for something he new he couldn't give her.

"Hai. It's hard alright."

"Not as hard as beating fangirls off with a stick, huh?"

"Being a ninja is a piece of cake campaired to that."

They both laughed a bit. "You're going to tell Kakashi, aren't you?"

"About Neji trying to stil your throat? Yes."

"Great." She sighed

He raised a brow. "The guy just tried to kill you, and you don't want me to tell any one? Are you _trying _to get killed?"

She shrugged inacently. "Maybe. Let's just stick with the theory that all sanity has left me..." She sighed and pushed strands of hiar behind her ear. "Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded. "All I'm doing is causing trouble." She slipped off her jacket and turned, showing Sasuke the giant bruize on her shoulder.

"What happened?" His eyes darkened, thinking of a certain Hyuuga.

"I kind of dislocated my shoulder ealyer today."

"And then what happened?"

"I asked Neji to pop it back in and he did. I think I should just go back to the village. This isn't working ou-"

"No, I'm telling Kakashi-sensei and Gai wat happened, and then I'm going to kick Hyuuga's ass if he ever so much as lays a finger on you."

"Sasuke..." She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree, giving in. Not someting she did often. "I don't get you." She closed her eyes. "You act all cold and get-out-of-my-freaking-way to everyone, then here you are, vowing proctection to me." She opened her eyes and gazed at him, taking in his dark ebony hair, onxy orbs, the air he carried around him. It was... unexplainable. Yet vaigly fomilure, like some burried memory, waiting to be found. "Why?" A simple question, but so deadly it could bring any man to his knees.

He paused, at a loss for words. "I'm not sure. My body just seemed to move on it's own." He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Like I needed to protect you. But not knowing why."

Reiko raised a brow. Kind of OOC-ish for the Uchiha. "It feels like I don't know a lot of things lately. But I have a feeling I'll get some answers soon. Well," She slipped her jacket back on, and let Sasuke pull her to her feet. "I guess we should get back to bed. Although I'm pretty sure neither of us will get much sleep. I take it Hyuuga's got it out for you now, since you interupted his little blood lust."

"He's always been like that to me. I'm just glad I got there when I did." He started leading her back to camp.

"I'de have prefered you gotten there sooner, but beggers can't be chooser, unfourtunatly for me."

"I think it's excusable under the curcomstances."

"Hey...Sasuke?"

He turned to her, she had stopped on the trail, staring annoyed and confused, yet slighly amused at a body hidding in the bushes. "What's Ino doing passed out behind a bush?" She asked, as if it were nothing important. Like asking your mother what your brother's bloodly body was doing in the middle of the bathroom floor when he knew good and well you always took a shower at that time. Yep. Totally normal question.

"Oh...she fainted when I said her name."

Reiko nodded in understanding. "Should we take her back?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Sadly, I don't think so. Can you get her? Aparently my chakra level is extreamly low, and even that last flower I took out on Neji took a tole on me. I could very well pass out any second. I am going to make one sucky shinobi, if me and Jen stick around long enough."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hey, look at Lee." He scooped Ino up bridle style.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But my Razor Flower jutsu is way to much fun." She pushed branches out of the way as they walked back to camp.

Sasuke started to respond, but was cut off by a

BOOM!

CRASH!

BANG, DANG IT!!!

You get the idea.

Then there was a scream. Sasuke looked back at Reiko. She was shaking a bit and was paling by the second.

"Reiko, snap out of it!"

"That was Jenny's scream." At this, the Uchiha's eyes widened. He set Ino down were she should be safe and took off at lightning speed, with Reiko not far behind.

**Last Time:**

Jenny stared in horror at her friend, causing Reiko to sigh. She narrowed her eyes as Jenny spoke. She knew what was comming. "You could tell me everything. You even told me things you couldn't tell your mother. But you couldn't tell me you were-"

"Adopted? Oh, yeah, like I need one more reason for you to pity me. We can talk about this in the morning, Jen."

"NO! Pity!?! Reiko how could you say that to me-" Jenny looked to be on the verg of tears.

"Shut up." Reiko's bangs covered her eye and she clenched fer fists. "There's more to it than just that. Everyone has secrets, Jenny. I've told you things I could never tell other people in a million years. But if I told why I was adopted," she faced them, her black eyes laced with a light blue, "I'de be telling you something I've never told anyone. Ever." She sighed and leaned against a tree, lost in her own twisted thoughts. "I've never even fully gone back to the memory. And I don't think I want to. But I know I have to..."

The purple haired girl looked furios and hurt at her friend. She opened her mouth to shout something, but a figure apeared behind her and placed a strong hand on it. She looked up, eyes widening slightly to find it was Sasuke. "Just give it up. She's right; we can talk about it in the morning."

Jenny slowly pulled his hand from her mouth, and glared at her 'friend'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

ohhhh... seriousness...


	6. Holy Freaking Hell!

Pepperz: Dang! Back again!

**naur-chan13: **lol. this should explain.

**Luna.the.betrayed.ninja: **That one word...'tear' is AMAZING!!! lol. Thanx!!!

also, you guys are gonne need this:

black: nothingXXXyellow: happyXXXight blue: sad/ upsetXXXorange: anoyyedXXXred: madXXXlight green: scaredXXXtrans. grey: unconsios/ deep in thought (unconsious: not really knocked out, but more like everything is a blur to her and she's not really paying attention to anything or any one) XXXpink: confusedXXXsilver: frustraited (it kind of glows, so you can tell the diference between that and gray)XXXdark blue: painXXXgolden: excitedXXXblood red: murderous XXXdark green: surprisedXXXlavender: peacfulXXXbrown: cockyXXXaqua:embarresed

you'll get it in a sec...

**Confusion, thy name is Reiko and Jen**

**Chapter Six**

**Holy Freaking Hell! **

**Last Time!:**

BOOM!

CRASH!

BANG, DANG IT!!!

You get the idea.

Then there was a scream. Sasuke looked back at Reiko. She was shaking a bit and was paling by the second.

"Reiko, snap out of it!"

"That was Jenny's scream." At this, the Uchiha's eyes widened. He set Ino down were she should be safe and took off at lightning speed, with Reiko not far behind.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at camp, everyone was wide awake and shaken up. Expescialy Jenny. As Sasuke made sure she was okay (a sight to behold), Reiko looked around, the place was in shambles, smoke was just subsiding, there were small crators where explotion tags had been thrown, a few weapons here and there. A piece of paper held to a tree by a kunia caught her eye. As she walked over to it, the guys popped out of the trees. "What happened?" Was basiclly everyone's first words. Reiko snatched the paper off the tree and read it. "Crap..." She muttered under her already shaky breath. She didn't like this one bit.

"Kakashi. I know who did it." This seemed to catch everyone's attention, as they all looked at her expectantly. "Um...okay..." She shook her head and directed herself to the silver haired man in front of her. "Listen to this: 'You know you don't have any chance of saving that pathetic village. Turn back while you still can. If you don't, you know what will happen. With love, The Akatsuki." She sighed. "P.S: We know you have her. So just hand her over before we take her ourselves. Itachi.'" She handed the note to him, and he scanned it. "I was afraid of this. You might want to sit down, Reiko. You too, Sasuke."

It took a minute, but everone found a spot and made there selfs comfertable. "Alright, first things first," Kakashi looked down at the purple hairded girl who was seated in front of him. "What exactily happened?"

"Well, when Ino went off to go find Reiko, she tripped over me. Of course that woke me up, so I just stayed awake. I waited a couple minutes, and when she hadn't come back, I dicided to go help, since I knew Reiko would probably be hangin' out at a river or in a tree or something like that. I had only gone about five feet away from camp, then there was that explosion. I ran back, and as soon as I was in the clearing a freaking kunia was thrown right at my head- that was when I screamed. I dodged it, and I looked around, hoping to find some one who's head I could rip off. Then I saw some guy putting up that note Reiko found. As soon as he saw me he said 'watch out for your little friend'. Then he threw some smoke bombs and then Sasuke and Reiko came running. The you came, asked me what happened, and I told you, which leaves us at the presant." She took a deep breath.

"What did the guy look like?" Sasuke asked.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like you. He was wearing a cloak, and there was a slash threw his headband." She opened her eyes and looked at Reiko, who gave her a nod of aprovel.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled. Jenny looked confused. "Some one you know?" He didn't answer.

"Jenny, don't worry. We've dicided to tell them..." Kakashi nodded at her. She smiled, then looked at Reiko. She half-smiled and waved a hand. "I'd much rather watch their faces when you tell them." Jenny then looked at Kakashi. He shrugged. "Go ahead."

Jenny jumped up and cleared her throat. Then after a few seconds of suspenced silence, she pointed a finger at Sasuke. "I know he was your brother. I know why your family is dead. I know just about everything about all of you!" This seemed to confuse him, and he began thinking she was crazy.

"Okay, if you know so much, how did my family die?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Because your brother killed 'em so he could gain POWERRRR! I don't like him. I _really_ don't like him now that he chucked a kunia at my head, but whatever. I would expect something like that from Akatsuki people."

"Yeah, I wonder what Orochimaru would've done to you if he was there." Reiko said with a slight laugh.

"Probably strangle me with that health hazor of a freakish toung of his. That thing is _gross_." She shuddered.

"Well, duh. It's a toung. A freakishly long toung, as you pointed out. Seriously, what does that guy taste in the morning?"

"I KNOW!" They both burst out laughing. Well, it was mostly Jenny, but you get the idea.

Everyone had WTH? looks, so Reiko explained.

"Alright, I'm gonna say this nice and slow. We are not from here. We are from a completely diferent universe. In the world we live in, you guys are the main carictors of a anime show called Naruto. Of course, it's mostly about him. You guys are just kinda thrown in." When she got shocked faces as a responce, and some doubtful ones, she continued. "Wasn't it a little obvious? Sasuke," she turned to the Uchiha "wasn't it a little weird that, with no prior ninja training, I sucesfully did a jutsu that I _made up_? After two days of being here? Come on, people!" She groaned. "You can take over from here, Kakashi." She sat down as the jounin explained what the Hokage had told them that day. After answering a few questions, he turned to the girls.

"Hold on, why would they make a show about _Naruto_?" Tenten asked.

"Why not?" Reiko shrugged. "I'm mean, the dude's got a freakish amount of chakra. Most of isn't even human, now is it, Foxy? Seriously, that time Kyuubi got out when you faught Haku, now that was wicked." Kakashi cleared his throat. "Fine, don't get your thong in a knot." He opened his eyes wide and a 'how did you know' was on the tip of his lips, but he shook his head.

"Now there's something I need to tell you both. With Reiko, it's comformed. As for you, Jenny, it's still a thoery."

"Jenny first." Reiko nodded. She wanted to know what they were dealing with.

"Jenny, can I see that necklace you're wearing?"

"Um...sure." She pulled the black cord off her neck and handed it to Kakashi. At was half a silver star pendant with a black circle in the middle.

After examaning it a moment, he asked, "Who gave this to you?"

"My dad gave it to me on my tenth birthday. Why?"

"Jenny, I want you to do this hand seal, then make a wish. But make sure it's something simple." He did the tiger hand seal. Jenny made the hand seal, then closed her eyes. When she opened them back up, everyone gasped. Her eyes were rainbow colored.

Reiko crossed her legs and placed her fists on the ground in between them, leaning forward expectantly. "Sweet, but how can she do that, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensie." Sakura chimed in.

Naruto talked out of the side of his mouth, "Yeah, it's kind of creepy..."

"It's her kekkie genkai (sp?). She can make wishes and they come true."

Reiko flipped into a standing position, then walked over to Jenny and bashed her on the head. "During your little web search did you happen to atempt a hand seal then make a wish they we really _would_ get trapped in Naruto?"

"Um...yes?"

Reiko sighed. "Great." She sat back down, but this time had her writsts resting on her knees. "You know...a week ago I would have done anything for this to happen. Now I almost wish I could take it back..." She shook her head. "Alright Kakashi, I'm slightly impatent at the moment, so what's the deal with me? What do I have to do with all this?" She gestured around them.

"Well, Reiko, first off, most of your chakra is sealed." He dragged a hand threw in silver hair.

"Sealed? Why?"

"I'm not sure why, but it's why you can't do much before you get worn out. Sasuke, I would prefer you unseal it."

He shrugged and sat down infront of Reiko. After six tries, Reiko could feel an abundant of enegry throughout her body. She took a deep breath and directed her attention at Sasuke. He had a look of pure shock, but Reiko detected some joy, too. There where some small gasps when her eyes flashed dark green. "What?"

"You're...but...so I'm not the only one...?" He looked at Kakashi. "Are you sure?"

Kakashi smiled (well, you can't see it but you know,) and nodded. "I'm sure."

Sasuke turned back to Reiko. She looked down and thought for a minute, then lifted her head back up, eyes widened, gold flecking the green. "No... Freaking... Way..." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

Of course, our favorite purple haired happy-go-lucky girl was having a slightly hard time figuring out what was going on. "What are you guys talking about?" She said in desperation.

Sasuke answered her. "Jenny...Reiko's an Uchiha.

She's my sister." (yeah, you know the affect when everyone's shocked faces show up all over the screen in jaged shapes.)

"W-what?" She looked at Reiko, who threw her hands in the air. Everyone braced for a mood swing.

"This is SO _WRONG_!" She opened her eyes and shrugged. "But unusauly cooooollll." She looked at Jenny, waiting for...something.

Jenny stared in horror at her friend, causing Reiko to sigh. She narrowed her eyes as Jenny spoke. She knew what was comming. "You could tell me everything. You even told me things you couldn't tell your mother. But you couldn't tell me you were-"

"Adopted? Oh, yeah, like I need one more reason for you to pity me. We can talk about this in the morning, Jen." She stood up, eyes turning orange.

"NO! Pity!?! Reiko how could you say that to me-" Jenny looked to be on the verg of tears.

"Shut up." Reiko's bangs covered her eye and she clenched fer fists. "There's more to it than just that. Everyone has secrets, Jenny. I've told you things I could never tell other people in a million years. But if I told why I was adopted," she faced them, her black eyes laced with a light blue, "I'de be telling you something I've never told anyone. Ever." She sighed and leaned against a tree, lost in her own twisted thoughts, eyes now an off grey-ish blue. "I've never even fully gone back to the memory. And I don't think I want to. But I know I have to..."

The purple haired girl looked furios and hurt at her friend. She opened her mouth to shout something, but a figure apeared behind her and placed a strong hand on it. She looked up, eyes widening slightly to find it was Sasuke. "Just give it up. She's right; we can talk about it in the morning."

Jenny slowly pulled his hand from her mouth, and glared at her 'friend'.

"I can't believe you. We're best friends, Reiko. Why would you think that I would pity you?"

The black haired girl averted her attention from the stars to the angry girl in front of her. Her eyes flashed red, orange, and silver. "Because Jenny, ever since we met you've been turning me into a charity case. Always pittying me, always trying to help me. I don't always need your help, you know." Her voice rised as she spoke. "I don't think I ever did. Some times I wonder who really needed who more. If your so out going then why don't you just make other friends!?!" She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Why did you want to be my friend?" Her voice was cracking. She was lossing it. She silently moaned to herself and shook her head. "WHY?"

"I...uh...i-it's-"

"TELL ME!"

"...Because I felt sorry for you." Jenny sighed. She had her this time.

"And, in the seven years I've known you, have I ever asked you for help?" She looked wirily at Jenny. Sasuke noted a small flintch. She was hurting. Her eyes were a dark blue.

"No, you have never asked for my help."

"That's because I don't need it. I don't need your help and I don't need your pity." She couldn't look at her anymore. "I don't deserve it."

"What are you talking about?"

Reiko sighed. "Jenny, you've been the best thing that's ever happened to me. And it really hurts that I have to show you this, but I know I have to."

"Show her what?" Naruto asked.

Reiko slipped her fingers into the glove openeings of the oposite arm. In one fluid motion she pulled them off. They fell carlessly to the ground as everyone gasped. She looked up at them, her eyes now a bright sky blue, with yellow comming out of the puples in sharp lines.

She looked down at her...arms. If you could call them that. White splotches were placed all over her arms, with a few stops were they were darker than her skin. They wern't like paint splaters, just more like tiger stripes. Jenny took a step towards her. "Reiko...what happened to you?"

They yellow slowly disapeard from her eyes as she spoke. "Jenny, my arms are just one giant scar I can't get rid of. But at the same time I don't want to get rid of it. I want to be reminded of what I did." Her eyes turned a ghostly gray. "I want to be reminded...of how I killed my family." At this, everyone gasped. She clutched her head and sank to the ground. She took a few shaky breaths, then let her arms fall to the ground. "I told Mack not to play with the candles. That we'd get in trouble. But he never listened to me. Just because I was three years younger than him, that I didn't know anyhting. The candles fell over and caught the carpet on fire. Mack got me out of the room and told me to go get Mom and Dad. They tried to stop it, but it was already out of control. I'm pyro phobic, so I ran out of the house as fast as I could. Out of habbit, I closed the door behind me. I had ran a bit when I heard them screaming at me. I could barely make it out. They were telling me to open the door. We had a really weird door. It only locked from the outside. It had locked by it's self when I slammed it." The grey was replaced by dark blue and blood red. Her voice sounded dead and hollow.

"I ran up the porch to open it, but the flames had gotten threw the windows. They jumped up and got my arms. That's where my scars are from. It hurt to much, and I couldn't open the door. They couldn't bust the door open, the only one strong enough to do that was my dad and he was in a wheel chair after a car accident. The fire department came, but it was to late. I just stood there, watching my family burn to death. Completely helpless. I died along right with them. I can't smile much anymore. It hurts to much. She always told me to smile. I don't deserve to live anymore. I watched my family die...

"I killed them." She said just above a whisper. She looked around at everyone. Then she looked at Jenny. She was crying. Jenny was crying. For her.

"Reiko, that's more then anyone should have to go through."

She shrugged, "Yeah, most five year old girls I know don't even know what death is." She flipped a lock of hair out of her eyes, trying to sober up. That hurt more than she thought it would. The truth was, she still had an open wound in her heart from that expearience. She had a feeling the pain would never go away. She would just lay awake at night, beating herself up for what happened years ago. No one could change her mind. No one tried. They knew it was her fault.

"You know Sasuke," She looked up at her newly found brother, "we're kind of the same on that subject. You weren't strong enough the same them from Itachi, and I wasn't strong enough to same them from the fire. Everyone knows it. I could have saved them if I wasn't so scared. But what's done is done and I can't change the truth. No matter now much I want to. I still can't believe the Snyder family, out of all the little kids at the angecy, would pick the little broken girl in the corner." She stood up. The something hit her. IT WAS AN ACCORN! Kidding. It was the lightbulb above her head.

"Oucheys." She muttered, rubbing the spot where the imagenary lightbulb had hit her.

"Jen."

"Yeah?"

"We can go home."

"What?" She walked over to Reiko. Then she figured it out. "We can."

"Yeah, we can." She looked at everyone, stoping on Sasuke. "But we're coming back. We're going to tell our parents what happened. If they don't believe us then we'll bring some one there."

Kakashi stood up. "There's something I need to ask you girls." They tenced. "With permission from your parents, you can stay here and become shinobi, but it's really your choice. So, what do you say?" They looked at each other. Reiko pushed Jenny aside and walked over to Sasuke.

"Your the only blood family I have. I'm not going to lose you." She turned to Kakashi. "I'm staying. My parents will understand. I hope." He nodded. She turned back to Sasuke.

He gave a usual cocky smirk. "You're the only thing I have left. If you don't come back I'll hunt you down." With a gasp from everyone, he hugged her. At first she didn't know what to do, then she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. (A/N: Reiko is like, a head shorter than him, just to let you know.)

"Thank you...nii-san. And don't worry," she pulled away from him, "I'm promiss I'm comming back." She turned around and looked at Jenny expectantly, eyes golden. "What about you?"

Jenny laughed and walked over to punch Reiko in the arm. "Like I'm going to let you have all the fun. Besides, for some reason I have the feeling that my dad has something to do with my being a shinobi. Either way, I'm not letting you leave me behind. What am I soposed to do when I only have my own nails to do?" She flashed her long, professionally manicured nails. "See this? This is what your's are going to look like when I'm done with 'em."

"Nah." She flashed her nails, which were even longer. "My mom works at that nail shop, remember? She taught me everything I know. My nails will kick your nails but!!!"

"Oh, WHATEVER!"

"I guess we'll see when we get back!" Red flashed in her still golden eyes.

"I guess we will!" Then they both laughed. Of course, Reiko just mostly chuckled. "Alright," Reiko sighed, then picked up her gloves and slipped them on, "let's get out of here. We have parents to freak out." Jenny nodded and made the hand seal. Reiko waved, "See you guys in the morning!" And with that, they were gone with a flash of light.

Reiko sat up in a cold sweat. She looked around. She was still in Jenny's room. Was all that just a dream?

_It could have been. _She thought disapointingly. _But it felt so real. I wonder..._ She jumped up and turned on the light. Jenny moaned, then slowly opened her eyes. "Man, I just had the weirdest dream."

"Look down." She did. She was wearing light blue jeans, a black tank top, and white three-qauter sleeve over it. Reiko was wearing dark blue flares, a black tube top and a blue tank top with lace trim over it. "Bu- I- Th- Wa-" She looked franticly around her room. She ran over to her computer and took off the screen saver. She dragged the mouse down to the clock. The date popped up. March 23rd. They had been gone two days.

"This is so wrong." Reiko muttered. "Your eyes are dark green" Jenny pointed out. Reiko folded her arms.

We have more important thing s to worry about."

"Now they're orange!"

"JENNY!"

"Right, sorry... MOM!" Jenny yelled. Moments later, Veronica Sekis ran into the room with a soft pink robe on. She gasped when she saw them than gave Jenny a hug. "Oh my, I'm so glad you girls are back." She pulled back and started examining Jenny. "Your not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. How about, 'where have you been?'" Her mother sighed.

"I already know. Kakashi better not have done anything to you girls."

"Well, just bloody freakin' hell, Miss Sekis! You couldn't have told us earlyer that we were destend to be kuniochi!?!" Reiko threw her hands in the air, eyes mostly silver, but laced with orange. No ever told her anything.

**Next Time!:**

Reiko was about to plung all six kunias in his neck, only to be held back sudenly by Gai and Kakashi. What wonderful timing they have.

"You couldn't do it anyway." Neji said provocingly.

"That's enough, Neji." Lee said from the side-line.

Reiko shook her head, bringing her arms back down to her sides. "No, Lee, he's right." She watched as the kunias dropped to the gound. "I couldn't do it." She stared at him in defeat and fear, her eyes a light green and gray combo. The fear was what got to him. He'd never seen anyone look at him like that. They stared at each other a long moment, as time seemed to stop around them. And just like that, Reiko zoomed off into the trees.

Neji continued to stare at the place her mouth was at just seconds ago. Because, just before she left, he thought he heard her say 'I'm sorry'.

Pepperz: sry to end it so short, but I thought this would be a good place. The next chpater should be up real soon.hope you like it so far


	7. There's No Turning Back Now

Pepperz: 'poofs up while kakashi's theme plays in the background' Hey guys! Man you have been some awesome readers! Hope you like this one!

**sanya12: **Thanks! How do you like the pairings?

**naru-chan13:** Ah, my faithful reader! Here ya go!

**Luca4ever: **YAY! That's always what I love to hear!

**Confusion, thy name is Reiko and Jen**

**Chapter Seven**

**There's No Turning Back Now**

**Last Time!:**

"I'm fine, Mom. How about, 'where have you been?'" Her mother sighed.

"I already know. Kakashi better not have done anything to you girls."

"Well, just bloody freakin' hell, Miss Sekis! You couldn't have told us earlyer that we were destend to be kuniochi!?!" Reiko threw her hands in the air, eyes mostly silver, but laced with orange. No ever told her anything.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry girls. That's why Jenny's father left. He didn't want you to get hurt, sweety." Veronica added when she saw the painful look on her daughters face.

"Wait, 'left', that's what you said. You guys told me he was dead." Nope. Nothing. Not. A. Thing.

"Mom, that's what you told me, too." A sliver of hope work it's way into Jenny's body.

"I'm sorry dear. Your father is a very acomplished assasin. He had a lot of enemys. We didn't want to put you in danger, so we made a cover up that he was dead. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner. But I guess it's too late now."

"My father's alive." Jenny shook her head in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Miss Sekis, we need to talk." They both looked at Reiko.

Everyone was seated around the Sekis' living room. Including Reiko's father, mother, and her older brother, Josh.

"It's good to see you again, sis. Things were kind of quiet around with you not there to get in trouble every second." Josh smiled.

"What can I say?" her eyes were golden with brown around the edges. "You guys would be a very boring family if you hadn't adopted me. Which brings us to another matter of that subject. No doubt Miss Sekis has filled you guys in on the show, gave you the four one one and such which and so forth." They nodded. "You know Sasuke?"

"You better not have slept with him!" Josh and Greg (Mister Snyder) yelled, jumping up. They were replied by Jenny and Reiko with a

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now way." Jenny made gagging noises.

"Ga-ross, Dad. Nastyickybleh. No, I am still a vergin." They sat back down. "Unfourtunatly."

"Excuse me, young lady?"

"I sowwie, Daddy..."

"You nasty hentia," Jenny muttered.

"Can it, you people just shut up and listen!"

"You're the one going off subject." Josh said.

"FREAKING A' SHUT UP!!!!!" She dropped back onto the couch. "As I was SAYING, Sasuke is, freakishly enough, my blood related brother. I'm an Uchiha. My eyes will also change color when my emotions changes, so pay it no mind. Get it, got it, good. Miss Sekis," She stood up and gained a court room vibe, eyes now there normal onyx.

"Yes, your honor?"

"How do you know about all this?"

"Well, when Stan and I got married he told me about him being the last ninja with a certain trait. Kekie genkia. No doubt Kakashi already told you girls about it. At first, I had thought I married a lunatic. He got permission to open a gate and took me Konoha. You can fill in the blanks."

Reiko nodded. "Mom, Dad, Kakashi said we had a choice. A choice to go stay in Konoha and become kuniochi. And we agreed." She bit her lip at their slightly shocked faces. She could almost feel her eyes turning a light green.

Jenny jumped in. "We know it's going to be hard. But, it's our birth right. Expesialy Reiko's. I mean, come on. She's an _Uchiha_. We'd be the most sucky people on the planet if we didn't let her go and live with Sasuke."

"She's right. I'm the only thing Sasuke has left. And we would come back when we didn't have missions-" Reiko's mother held up an arm, signaling them to stop talking. Thunder boomed outside and a flash of lightning worked it's way through the curtains. "Veronica already told us something like this would happen once you found out how to get back. We thought about it, and we've decided to let you go. But only if you come back. Sometimes." Reiko let her eyes speak for her (bright yellow) and ran to her mother, embracing her.

"Thank you, Mom." She breathed onto her mother's night shirt, taking in the smell. She'd missed that smell.

"I know how much you want this, but..." She pulled her daughter back and pushed the hair out of her eye, "you're going to get hurt, aren't you?" She nodded, eyes respectivly turning a light blue. "Yeah, but I should be okay. But we said we'd be back in the morning, so we have to pack." Her mother nodded. "Alright. Let's get you home and pack your stuff" She said with a hint of sadness and regret. Reiko sighed and reluctently let her mother go. She turned to Jenny, "Are we sure we want to do this? We're gonna get real bad hurt sometimes. And for all we know, we copuld end up on the K.I.A. stone. Is it really worth it?"

Jenny sighed and shook her head. "I've been thinking the same thing. I really didn't have a reason until I heard my father was still alive." She shrugged. "Maybe I'll find him." Reiko shrugged also.

"Yeah, there's still things I need to know." Jenny raised a brow. "Like?"

"Like, how did I get to this world in the first place? And what would the Akatsuki want with me? What posible use could I be to Itachi? Besides being his long-lost sister." Her father held up a hand.

"Wait, I'm not letting you go back there if the Akat-whatever are after you. You could get-"

"Killed?" Reiko smirked. Might as well. They were going to find out anyway. "hate to break it to you, Dad, but I came three inches away from being killed if it hadn't been for Sasuke saving my sorry butt." There were rounds of "WHAT?". Jenny poked Reiko in the shoulder.

"Reiko, where- EXACTILY- were you and Sasuke walking back from?"

"A lake."

"And what happened at the lake?"

"Neji tried to shove a kunia in the neck." Josh muttered an 'I'll kill the little creep', but Reiko gave him a death glare and he shut up quick.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Becasue I 'threatened him for the second time'."

"Why?"

"The little perv was watching me do my justus! I just told him to tell me what he was doing or I'd mess with his face."

"Wow. I little overreactive."

"I'll say." Reiko sighed. "Just part of the job." You could now fully see her father's rage.

"There is no way I'm letting you go back there. I'm not letting my little girl get hurt."

Reiko sighed as her eyes turned a dark blue. "It's to late for that," she stopped herself before the 'dad' part made it's way out. "Jenny and I got in a fight, and I ended up telling every one what happened to my first family." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "How I killed them." She lookes away, then looked back at them. "I know the care-takers at the orphanage told you." She closed her eyes again.

"It wasn't your fault, sweety." Her mother once again tried to change her mind. "No." Reiko opened her eyes and her mother gasped. Blood red with black around the edges, indicating no emotion. But at the same time, an unwanted blood lust starting to take over.

"You all know it's the truth. It was my fault the Ordell's died. I could've saved them, but I was just to weak. Besides," she blinked, eyes now there normal onyx. "I'm more of a freak now than ever. We can't explain this." She gestured to her eyes. "I can't stay her any longer. I don't belong here." Her father sighed in defeat. He knew she was right. She could never fit in now.

"TOSHIBA!!!" Reiko suddenly yelled, kneeling and pointing a finger in the air. After seeing the shocked faces, she explained. "Sorry. I haven't done anything insane in a while and things were starting to get a little to serious." Cue shifty eyes.

"Coolness, man. Like Dora the Explora." Jenny said, giving a thums up. "So, after the whole fighty thing and all that, we cool?"

"Like a blue pengin! ...in Antarctica." They bumped fists.

"I thought they were all in Antarctica."

"Whatevas."

"'Sall good."

"Word up, Bubbles."

"Great. Now get out of my house."

"That's my line..."

"Whatcha gonna do about, Ms. Muffin?"

"Who ya callin' Ms. Muffin, Buttmunch?"

"Who ya callin' Buttmunch, Freak-o?"

"Lame..."

"Whatevas."

"STOP STEALING MY LINES!"

"GET OUT!"

"...you'll get yours, he-she."

Jenny let out a fake gasp. "How dare you."

"I don't know. You tell me." She shrugged and smirked happily. Jenny laughed.

"Alright, enough for now. Get home and pack so we can get the heck outa here." Reiko gave her a lazy two finger salute. "Whatevas."

Jenny laughed and waved as they walked down the drive way. Reiko suddenly stopped. Thunder crashed. Lightning ilumenated the sky. Reiko lifted her face to the sky. The rain began to fall. Reiko stood there, getting saoked. Her mother would have usually scolded her by now, but she only smiled from the car. Reiko turned back to Jenny, gave a small wave and slowly walked to the car, just to savor the moment even more. Jenny watched, leaning against the door frame as they drove off. She couldn't see what color her eyes had been.

_Let's go back Back to the beginning Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect Trying to fit a square into a circle Was no life I defy_

_Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm shedding Shedding every color Trying to find a pigment of truth Beneath my skin_

_'Cause different Doesn't feel so different And going out is better Then always staying in Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean Let the rain fall Let the rain fall I'm coming..._

_Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

Reiko sighed as she folded one last shirt and placed it in her backpack. She was taking one backpack on the mission, and the rest would be sent to Sasuke's house. _It's your house, too, you know. He's your brother. Uchiha Sasuke is your brother. You are an Uchiha. Carey Simmons is in love with your brother. You will never see Carey Simmons again. YES! _Reiko flopped onto her her black and lavender bed. This was all just to much to discover in one day. She slowly opened her eyes to peer at her alarm clock. Two in the morning. She got up and walked to her computer, then slowly typed in her password.

**ilike2cudie: almost done packing**

**rainbowfishes: same here**

**ilike2cudie: i cant believe we're doing this**

**rainbowfishes: i know. its so w3ird**

**ilike2cudie: ur tellin me. so, i have clothes, books, and my many writing notebooks. can u think of anything else?**

**rainbowfishes: um...duh**

**ilike2cudie: fine. only if you take hoshi**

**rainbowfishes: like i need to be told. btw, hoshi says he misses emo, foozy and jet. Angel, too**

**ilike2cudie: they say they miss him to. :-P**

**rainbowfishes: well, i guess we better get some shut eye**

**ilike2cudie: guess so. night**

**rainbowfishes: night**

Reiko sighed and leaned back in her computer chair. That was a short convorsation. Then again, what was there to be said? She looked over at Emo, Fuzy, Angel, and Jet. Or known to a person that doesn't name inamanate objects, a cherry red polcadot bass and a black and white guitar, both electric, a white violin and a black acutstic. Reiko half-smiled. She picked up the acustic (Foozy) and began playing Good Ridance by Green Day. Half-way threw the song, her mother came threw the door and smiled. She continued playing when she didn't say anything. When she was done, she placed her guitar down and tucked one leg under the other, turning to her mother. "Need something?"

"I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss not hearing you play anymore." She walked over and sat down beside her. "You're very talented, you know."

"I guess so." She shrugged, flipping a few anoyying strands out of her eyes. She took a long look around her room. She had spent a week painting the walls herself. The top half was lavender, below that was a black strip, and she had gotten into detail under that. She had used abstract shadding to make it look like the walls had fabric on them, held down by black furnuture tacks. In the corners of the lavender celing, she had painted white roses and carnations reaching up from a vine that started at the black strip. She was sitting on her four-poster bed, the black veil held back by lavender and black ribbons. Across from the bed, the wall was lined with black books shelvs, over flowing with novels. Mostly murder mystorys, classics, and just some fun novels. On the wall to her left was her black door, next to that was her black dresser with lavender knobs. On the right wall was her closet, mostly filled with art suplies. And also her black computer desk, atop it sat a laptop that took an entire summer with non-stop chores (with no complaining) to earn. Her guitars, violin and bass sat on there stands in the corner next to it. She sighed. She frowned up at her mother, eyes lavender and silver. Mrs. Snyder smiled. "Strange combonation. What are you thinking?" She asked, stroking her daughters damp, now left-down hair. She was acttualy quite beautiful with it down, but she always left it up.

Reiko's brow furrowed at her mother's question. "I'm thinkin'... I'm really going to miss this place." She frowned once again. "How did you know?" Her mother chuckled.

"While you were telling us what had happened to you so far in Konoha, your brother wrote down the colors of you eyes acording to your moods. Now there is nothing you can hide from us." She said, teasing her with a small tickle. Just to amuse her, Reiko let out a small laugh. It didn't really even sound like a real one, but it was all she would give any one. "Is that so?" She blinked and her eyes were black again.

Her mother punched her playfully in the arm. "No fair."

Reiko stuck her thoung out of the side of her mouth. "Yeah, but I can only turn them black. The others are out of my hands." Her mother nodded, lost in her own thoughts. She looked down at her daughter, a serious look on her face. _This can't be good_, Reiko thought whirily.

...Elsewhere In Naruto World...

A certain raven haired stoic boy was leaning against a tree, arms, crossed, brow furrowed, thinking of a certain purple haired girl.

_Why... I can't stop thinking about her. WHY? ...She's affecting me... I'll have to put more distance between us. It's the only way... She'll just get in the way... I don't have time for girls right now. _

_But she's no oranary girl._

_I...can't help having feelings for her._

_No. It would only put us in danger. It would put _her _in danger._

_It would put Jenny in danger. _He sighed as he made his final disition. Or as final as he hoped. He pushed off from his tree and started walking back to the camp.

"Sensie," he called to Kakashi.

"What do you need, Sasuke?" The silver haired jounin got up, and used his finger as a book mark.

"It's about Neji. Something happened with him and Reiko." Kakashi nodded, telling him to continue.

...With Reiko...

"I do believe..." Reiko's mother was rummeging threw a box. They now stood in her stuffy attic. As her mother searched for whatever they were looking for, Reiko walked over to a wardrobe and walked into a magical world were winter never ended but christmas never came. Just kidding. It was acttualy filled with... kimonos?

"Mom? Why is this wardrobe filled with kimonos?" Reiko asked. She watched with slight amusment as her mother pulled out of a slightly large box. She smiled and walked over.

"Oh, remember me telling you those storys of when I went on all those missions trips to Asia?" Reiko thought back to a few years. Her mother would leave for months, then came back with enough storys to fill her bookselfs. She nodded. "They're gifts from the village woman. I've been wanting to wear them, but I had no occasion, and now they don't even fit me." She looked at her daughter, a slightly devilish smile making it's way to her lips. "But they're the perfect size for you."

Reiko stuck her tounge out. "I guess so..." She looked own at the small box her mother held in her hands. "What's that?"

Her mother handed her the box. Reiko gasped. On it was the Uchiha symble. She slowly opened it up. Inside was a letter and half a neclace on a black cord. Adressed on the letter -even though in japanesse, she could somehow read it- was the name Sachi. With trembling hands, she opened the evelope and read:

_'My dearest daughter, Sachi,_

_Let me first say I'm sorry. I never ment for this to happen. I only had enought time to place this note and the neclace into the box before they kidnapped you. You were only two years old. I'm sorry. I hope you've had a good life so far. I miss you._

_I couldn't stop them. They demanded that I hand you over to them. I tried to run, but I was sick and weak. I hid. That's when I had the chance to write most of this note. Please know I wasn't trying to get you taken away from me. I would have saved you if I could. But I couldn't. I'm sorry._

_The necklace you most likely already found is the secret to your safety. Keep it with you at all times. Gaurd it with your life. Where the other half is, I'm not sure. But your half can never fall into the wrong hands. _

_They're breaking in the house now. I had ran. I now place the necklace and this note in the box, my dear Sachi, in hopes you will some day know your true origen. You are an Uchiha. I love you. I'm sorry._

_Your Mother_

_I love you, Sachi.'_

Reiko placed the letter back in the envolope. That explained a few things. She had wondered how she had gotten to this world. _But why are 'they' trying to take me? Who are 'they'? What does the necklace have to do with anything? Sachi? _She sighed and handed the letter to her mother. She read it, then looked at her daughter with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Reiko shrugged then slumped down into a wicker chair. She tapped the box on her fingers, eyes a dull grey. Then they turned a mixture of orange, red, pink, and silver. "How come you never gave this to me before. I can only asume you got it from the angecy. Was it with me when they found me?" Her eyes showed no emotion now. And she wasn't blocking anything out.

"Yes. I just didn't know what to make of it. I never opened it, though." Cindy (her mother) shook her head sadly at her daughter. "I'm sorry."

Reiko laced her finger together and placed her chin in them. She thought for a moment, taking time to drink it all in. _So, Sachi Uchiha is my real name. But why doesn't Sasuke remember me? He was two when I was born, and three when I was kidnapped. He should remember something like that. Unless..._ She took the necklace out of the box. She could see the other half in her minds eye clearly. It was a flat silver circle with the image of an eye. But the puple was that of a cat's, and the color was a pure sea blue. She tied it in a tight knot around her neck, then tucked it in her shirt. She stood up from her chair, only to have her legs give out beneath her. She held up a hand to her mother who gasped. Reiko reached out for a pile of boxes and pushed herself. _Get it together, girl. You're losing it._ She took the box from her mother and they slowly made there desend down the stairs.

...Naruto World...

Sasuke slammed his body against a tree. He coughed up some blood, but came back with a sharp chakra infused kick to the Uchiha's side. Sasuke flew back and slammed into another tree. Neji smirked. He walked over to Sasuke, who was clutching his side. He glared up at him, then jumped into the tree.

"You do know I'm an avenger, right Hyuuga? That gives me the right to kill you." His voice said from the trees.

Neji chuckled. "And why would you want to kill me? Have you grown a soft spot for the brat? Feh." He wiped some blood from his mouth. "Your getting weaker by the second. That girl isn't worth anyone's time." He senced Sasuke coming at him from behind, but he couldn't jump out of the way in time. He pinned him to the tree and held a kunia to the side of his neck.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my sister like that." He hissed threateningly in his ear. Neji's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right. You weren't there. No matter." He pressed the kunia in further.

"Let him go, Sasuke." Said a voice from behind. They both turned around to find Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru and Kiba standing behind them. Busted.

...With R&J The Next Morning...

"We're really going to miss you girls." Ms. Sekis wipped away a tear as she looked at the two girls in front of her. Jenny half-smiled and Reiko bit her lip, switching her weight back and forth to each foot.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you guys, too." Reiko flinched, her sadness now fully visible.

Jenny shrugged and turned to her friend. "We're crazy, aren't we? Reiko, we could get killed out there."

Reiko closed her eyes, so no one could see how hurt she was in leaving these people behind. When her fealings were this strong, she had discovered there was a struggle in changing her eyes back to their normal onyx. "Jenny, I found my real family, but I'm leaving one behind. This is really hard for me, too. You can turn back if you want to, but it looks like the Akatsuki aren't going to stop looking for me. I have no choice. I can't turn back now. Itachi knows I'm still alive, and I intend to find out what it is he wants with me. Yeah, we might get killed, and it's obvious we're going to get hurt..." She opened her eyes, now that they showed no emotion. She looked at Jenny through the corner of her eye, an inocent aurora about her. "But what's life without a little risk?" She looked at her parents. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. But there are things I need to know. And we might not come back. Ever. I just want you to know that I love you guys, I always have, but you're not my blood family. And even though Sasuke's the only thing I have left, I feal really at home when I'm around him. Maybe that's why he was always my favorite charictor on the show." She took a deep breath threw her nose. "Akatsuki or not, I have to do this."

Tears rolled down her mother's cheeks as she ran and embaced her daughter. "I love you, Reiko."

She didn't care what color her eyes were. "I love you too, Mom." She burryed her face in her mothers silk blouse.

After saying to goodbye to her brother and father as well, Cindy took Jenny into the kitchen to talk to her. Her father had gone outside and Ms. Sekis went to go get something. Josh sat down beside Reiko on the couch and watched for for a minute as she gazed out the window.

"You know, even though you found your real big brother, I'll always be here when you need me." Reiko turned around and faced him. She studied his face with frown for a moment, but then sudenly wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight hug. "Thanks, Josh." She pulled back and looked at him sorrowfully.

In an atempted to cheer her up, he said, "And in that Neji creep ever tries to hurt you again I'll rip his manly organs out."

She grimmaced. "Nice."

Just then, her father walked back in, smelling of smoke. "Dad." She glared slightly up at him. "I thought you were going to try to stop smoking. You already have heart problems, and your lungs are going to get worse if you don't stop this. I swear, your going to die before I become ANBU."

"You want to be ANBU?" Her father raised a brow.

"I plan on it." Jenny and her mother walked in.

"Alright, Reiko, time to go." Jenny tried not to sound like she was sad, but Reiko knew better. She stood up and nodded.

"Mom!" Jenny yelled upstairs. Her mother came down, clutching something in her hand.

"Wha'cha got there?" Jenny asked as she eyed her mother. She smiled and opened her hand. It was the star necklace. "Your going to need this."

As Jenny tied it around her neck, she asked, "But why do I need it?"

"Your father has the other half. When there put together it unleases great power. If you ever find your father and get the other half, only use it in great need." Jenny nodded then turned to Reiko. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Let's do it."

With their things around them, Jenny made the seal. Reiko gave one last wave as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Bye you guys." They were gone with a flash of light.

Reiko looked around. They were standing in the middle of a forest. She heard a noise to her left and was surprized to find Jaden Yuki talking to a monkey, looking to be half-dead. Or at least starved. She wacked Jenny over the head.

"Wrong univers, stupid. Although I wouldn't mind glomping that evil dude with the sivler hair that talks about fate and time and what-not."

"Well, soooor-ry. I just learned how to use this thing. You can't expect me to be able to control it already. Geez." She rubbed the back of her head were a knot had already formed.

"Whatever, just concentrait."

"Fine." She shut her eyes and made the seal again. There was a flash and they were gone. Jaden looked over.

"Pretty light." He muttered.

Everyone's heads turned at the light soming from the corner of the clearing. When the flash subsided, everyone was releaved to find it was Jenny and Reiko.

"Ohayou." Reiko said with a small wave and a smirk.

"HIYA!" Jenny screamed.

"That was my ear." Reiko said, frowning and rubbing her left ear.

"Oh, boo hoo. The baby is deaf, whatever will we do?" She clasped her hands together, placed them beside her face and did a little dance.

"Now you've done it." Reiko faced Jenny and planted her feet firmly on the ground, taking a fighting stance.

"Ya wanna take this outside?" Jenny said hotly. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Were already outside, dimwit."

"WELL FINE THEN!" They both straited up and stared at each other.

Everyone had o.0/ WTH? faces. Which is basicly the same thing...

"What are you two doing?" Naruto asked.

"Staring contest." Reiko replied.

"You can blink, but you can't look away." Jenny explained.

"Can you do stuff to try and make your oponant look away?" Sasuke asked.

"Nani? No, Nii-san. We consider that cheating. I don't like cheaters." Reiko's eyes narrowed as Jenny started making funny faces. "I hate you. Cheater."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"There's a spider on your shoulder." Jenny jumped and started brushing her shoulder.

"EW EW EW EW EWWWW!!! GET IT OFF ME!" She jumped around, wacking at her shoulder. Reiko sighed, rolled her eyes and walked over. She picked the black spider that had ran onto Jenny's back to avoid being squished and placed it on the branch of a nearby tree.

She shook her head sadly at her friend then turned to the group. "So, yeah, we're here."

Sasuke noticed that, as she walked, she had a slight limp. "Nee, Reiko."

"Hai?"

"What happened to your leg?" He frowned at her when she only scratched the back of one leg with the oposit foot.

"Anou, I fell off the stairs this morning and sprained my ankle. My foster dad bandaged it up." She sratched the crook of her neck and closed one eye, giving him a weird look. "Danm, just one day since we found out and your already acting overprotective."

Gai grinned from his spot in the shade of an oak tree. "He has a right to be. Sasuke told us what happened last night." He gestured to Neji who was leaning against a tree looking extreamly cross.

Kakashi chuckled, unsure of his dicition. "We've dicided you can be in control of his punishment." He sweat dropped, thinking, _I really hope she doesn't do anything violent with him. Or something I might want to see... _A couple seens from Icha Icha Paradise entered his mind and he could easily picture the two like that. _No, I don't think Neji is _that _flexible._ Dirty, dirty man.

Reiko crossed her arms. She tapped her foot for a second, thinking. Her gaze never left the Hyuuga. "Alright, I think I've got it."

Neji pushed off of his tree and walked over to her until there was only a five foot distance. "Well?"

"Fight me." A breeze picked up and blew her bangs out of the way, showing her black, golden, and dark red eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, pearl-eyes. You have to fight me. If you win, we move on and pretend none of this ever happened." She looked at him threatenly.

"And if I lose?" He raised a brow and chuckled at the thought. Like she could acttualy beat him.

"You never say another word to me as long as you live." She stuck out her hand. "Deal?"

He scoffed and shook it. "Deal."

Kakashi stood at one side the clearing. "Alright you two, this match will be a false death style. You can do whatever you want to each other, just nothing that could potentually kill them. Got it?" They both nodded.

Meanwhile, Jenny looked at Sasuke. "Whats false death style?"

He answered in a bored, yet knowing tone. "When someone is about to give the other a fatel blow, they are declaired the winner."

"Oh. Example?"

"Like, to say, if Reiko had Neji pinned to the ground or -vise versa- and had a kunia to his neck, she would win."

"Because if it wasn't just sparing then she could really kill him?"

He nodded. "You got it."

"Sweet." She had the sudden feeling she was going to enjoy this.

"Okay...begin." Kakashi waved a hand started to read his book.

_Nice one, _Reiko though sarcasticly. She pulled a kunia out of it's holder (Kakashi had given them -being her and Jenny- their weapons earlier) and held it infront of her face.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with. I have more important things to do." She thew the kunia at his lower body. He flew into the air. _You think he wouldn't fall for this since he saw my jutsu at work. Loser._ She shook her head. Her hands flew into a seal. "Razor Flowers." Everyone's eyes grew wide as they watched about a thousand flowers come up from the ground. Reiko smirked and turned her pamls to the sky, fingers flexed.

"What the-" Neji exclaimed as he landed on the ground. The flowers formed a circular prison around him, stems ready to go strait threw him.

Reiko chuckled. "A few wont hurt." At her command, three flowers flew at Neji, hitting him in the left thigh, lower right arm, and right side, just below the ribcage. He grunted in pain.

"Oopsy. My bad. I guess they did. Care to give up?" She grinned insanly and chuckled.

"You wish." He glared at her.

"Yes, I do. Jenny and I have harmonizing to do." _Come on. Do something. Save yourself._

She grew tired of waiting. "Whatever." She spread her arms out to the sides, then slammed them together. The sting of her clap subsided as she watched all the flowers fly at Neji. There was a puff of smoke. When it had subsided, she wasn't surprized in the least to find most of the flowers embeded in a log.

"Kawarimi. That's kid stuff. You can do better, Pearl-eyes." She placed a hand on her hip and waited. Three kunia flew from behind. She turned side-stepped. That one was dodged. She grabbed the other by the handle as it flew by, and used it to knock the last one out of the way. She flung the one she caught at Neji, who was standing on a tree branch. Of course he dogded it.

"Now," she pulled out two kunia and began twirling them in her fingers (like Kakash when he was fighitng Zabuza). "were are you this time?" She looked around, then saw something move in the bushes to her right. She flung one of her kunia at it, and Neji popped out. Still twirling it, she lifted the other kunia to her head. At came to close and cut the top of her ear. The blood dripped down onto her shoulder.

"Hmm. I should really watch that. No matter." With a flip of her wrist she chucked the other kunia at him. He front flipped to dodge it, landing infront of her. They began blocking each others punches and kicks. Reiko was a feirce fighter, Kakashi noted as he set down his book (this was getting slightly interesting), but she had a certain grace about her. She was light and quick on her feet, and very flexible. He also noticed she pointed her feet at certain times. Intreaging. He went back to the fight, as Reiko seemed to be finding Neji's weak spots.

As Neji aimed a punch at Reiko's side, she grabbed his fist. She punched him in the stomache, winding him for a moment. _Just long enough._ She spun around and landed a brutal, chakra infused kick to the side. She pulled out a shurikun and was about to declair herself the winner when he jumped up and aimed another punch to her face. She did the splits, and he ended up hitting the tree behind her. There was a fairly good sized hole left. About the size of a man's head. Sakura gasped.

"Kakashi-sensie, if Reiko hadn't dodged that then she would be dead! Are you really going to let them continue like this?" She stared at her sensie's back in puzzlement.

"It's alright, Sakura. We'll stop them when we feel the need." He waved it off and Sakura sank back to the ground.

Reiko looked at the hole with a smirk, then glanced at Neji. They could see it in each other's eyes. This was now a battle to the death. All or nothing. Nothing could stop them now. Someone would die. Neji smirked and kicked Reiko in the stomach.

"What goes around comes around."

Reiko jumped up, still a little out of breath. "Have it your way." Neji jumped back to avoid getting punched in the face. Reiko smirked and pulled out six kunia. She ran at him, arms crossed over her chest. When she was near, her arms opened wide and she aimed the kunia's at Neji.

Reiko was about to plung all six kunias in his neck, only to be held back sudenly by Gai and Kakashi. What wonderful timing they have.

"You couldn't do it anyway." Neji said provocingly.

"That's enough, Neji." Lee said from the side-line.

Reiko shook her head, bringing her arms back down to her sides. "No, Lee, he's right." She watched as the kunias dropped to the gound. "I couldn't do it." She stared at him in defeat and fear, her eyes a light green and gray combo. The fear was what got to him. He'd never seen anyone look at him like that. They stared at each other a long moment, as time seemed to stop around them. And just like that, Reiko zoomed off into the trees.

Neji continued to stare at the place her mouth was at just seconds ago. Because, just before she left, he thought he heard her say 'I'm sorry'.

While everyone went looking for her, he walked back to camp. He stopped suddenly.

Reiko's black acustic was gone.

Suddenly, he knew where to find her.

Reiko fell to her knees. She set her guitar on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm seriously going crazy. I was about to kill him." She shook her head and dropped to all fours, chest still heaving. She had heard their calls, but didn't want to answer. She didn't want to go back. Now, expesially. Sunlight reached threw the tree tops and warmed her skin. She dragged her fingers across a smooth rock in the small river that rushed threw the clearing. She sat perfectly still.

After listening, she came to the dicition that no one had found her and picked up her guitar. She played the first thing that came to her mind. She smiled slightly to herself as the chords from Standard Lines by Dashboard Confessional seemed to calm her down. She sighed as she struck the last strings, then began playing Jamie.

_Josh is such a dork._ She thought to herself with a small laugh. Her brother had once had a girlfriend named Jamie, and he had played this song at a local coffie shop on Open Mike Night. She shrugged and sand her favorite part of the song. It was towards the end, when his voice was loud and strong.

_"When I was down you came to me_

_And promissed that you'd always be_

_By my side. Now you're gone, and I'm waiting waiting_

_Jaime, oh Jaime, I'm so glad you're mine_

_We'll be together a long time_

_Jaime, believe me_

_I wont let you down-_ What the..." She had heard a noise. "Alright," she got up and leaned Foozy against a tree, "who's out there?" There was a rustle in the trees to her left. Then came a voice. But it was coming from her right.

"You have a lot of talent with that thing, _Sachi._" She froze, eyes wide. Itachi jumped down from the tree. Her eyes narrowed as she was able to think again. Four more Akatsuki members jumped down as well.

"Aw, what's wrong, Sachi? Aren't you happy to see me?" Itachi jumped and landed about two feet in front of her. The others made a circle around her. She was trapped.

She chuckled and said sarcasticly, "Of course I'm happy to see you, _onii-chan_. Why wouldn't I be?" She crossed her arms and frowned. He scoffed at her remark.

"You're going to get in trouble with that mouth of yours."

She shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know."

The man to her right chuckled. "Alright: you're coming with us." He pulled out a kunia. A shuriken flew from the trees and knocked it out of his hand. A figure jumped out and landed in front of her. Reiko almost gasped.

"Keep your filthly hands off of her." He said.

"N..Neji?" She whispered. He was the absolute LAST person she expected to see. He glanced at her threw the corner of his eye and shrugged. He pulled out two kunia and held them in front of his face. Two Akatsuki jumped at him. He kneed one in the stomach and was about to shove a kunia into his back when a sharp cry made him stop. He whipped around. Reiko had rope around her upper body and two kunia in each leg. The other three were holding diferent ends of the ropes. Itachi chuckled and pulled out a kunia, placing it under Reiko's jaw.

"Judging by that last comment I'd think you have feelings for my sister. Am I wrong?" He grinned.

Reiko huffed. "Duh. Why would _Neji Hyuuga _have any possible affection for _me_? As a matter of fact we were trying to kill each other earlyer. Isn't that right, Pearl-eyes?"

He stared at her blankly. She frowned.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"... "Anything at all?"... "Not even some stupid remark?" She was met simply with silence.

"Wait...you're not saying that I..." Reiko stared hard at the boy in front of her and pursed her lips slightly. Neji nodded. _He's actually adimting that I won? That takes a lot of guts. Even for a noble ninja like himself. 'sigh' Aw well, I'll take what I can get._ She shrugged spun around. The ninja crashed together and she jumped next to Neji. He was at work trying to cut the ropes when he looked up and saw Reiko's eyes widen at something behind him, now a light green with fright. Time seemed to slow down around them. Slowly, she looked into his eyes.

"You shouldn't have come." She whispered. He opened his mouth to say something. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Then...

Nothing.

**Next Time!:**

"You're going to die, Itachi." Her voice was nothing but a low growl. She had a crazed looked her blood red eyes as she raised her hand. She was about to bring it down when...

"Reiko! Stop!" A voice yelled. She turned around. Standing behind her was Neji

XXXXXXXXX

Pepperz: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! R&R!!


	8. Pussy Cat

Peperz:YAY! This took way shorter than I thought it would! I do that.

**narutolover360:** YaY! Here ya go!

**bunnie booo from runey: **Did I do that right? Thanks!

**sanya12:** Wait no longer!!

Disclaimer: See chapter two

**Confusion, thy name is Reiko and Jen**

**Chapter Eight**

**Pussy Cat**

**Last Time!:**

She shrugged spun around. The ninja crashed together and she jumped next to Neji. He was at work trying to losen the chains when he looked up and saw Reiko's eyes widen at something behind him, now a light green with fright. Time seemed to slow down around them. Slowly, she looked into his eyes.

"You shouldn't have come." She whispered. He opened his mouth to say something. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Then...

Nothing.

XXXXXXXX

"_Morning, sunshine._" A voice whispered sarcasticly.

He groaned. He tried to stretch his arms but something kept them pinned to his body.

"_Crap, you're really awake..._" The voice said.

A shadow apeared over him and he moaned.

"_Please wake up._" He could barley make out the words. Who ever it was they sounded like they were going to cry. He heard something like a sigh and slowly opened his eyes. In the prosses, the ropes that tied his arms were being untied. He looked up into a pair of light green and lavender eyes. They were actually quite beautiful.

"Even though I hate you, you have no idea how happy I am right now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"R-...Reiko?" She pulled away and smirked, still blushing slightly.

"The one and only." She said flatly with a shrug. She looked away and started twirling a lock of hair around her finger. When she looked back, she raised a brow. She frowned planted a hand on Neji's forhead. She pushed his head into the wall behind the bed.

"Pervert..." She muttered.

He glared and rubbed his already forming knot. After softening his glare he looked at her almost pleadingly. She took the hint and waved a hand. "Make it quick."

"I wasn't looking at you because the fact that you're..." His lips became crooked. He looked her over quickly. She was wearing the tube top that was under her tank (which he now noticed was showing nothing but _cleavage._ _And her AWESOME CURVES!_) and a pair of _extreamly_ short and tight black shorts. The worst part was, she had a detail about her tube top hidden most of time that she didn't seem to care about much now. It had _lace. LACE!!!_ He tore his eyes away from that teasing peice of clothing ('cough cough' PERVERT!) and up to her eyes.

"Because that fact that I'm wearing vurtually nothing?" She offered. He gave her a 'hn' and looked away. "I'll take that as a yes. Why _were_ you looking at me?" She asked, pulling the red ribbon out of her hair and playing with it.

"That." He stated, noding towards her head. She scoffed.

"Congrads. You're the first person in three years to see me without a pony-tail . It must be a thrill for you." She rolled her eyes and stood up, pushing off the small bed. He nodded slightly. Yes, her hair was now down, it danced around her shoulders when she moved. Beaten and brused, it lent her a certain atractivness he couldn't explain. Even with her hair down, she had kept her bow in, which she was now putting back in.

"I don't get you." She said, slightly stuggling with a knot. Her fingers were numb. She whimpered softly and colasped back into the bed. It was now that he actually noticed the four large gashes on her legs.

"Dang, I can't even deal with a couple kunia stabs. Some ninja I'm turning out to be." She muttered, mostly to herself. She closed her eyes and bowed her head until it her hair made a sheild of sorts around her face. "Look," She said with a sigh. She picked her head back up and looked hm strait in the eye. "If we're going to get out of this mess alive then we need to work as a team. For the time being, our deal has been lifted." He nodded.

"Alright." Just testing. She nodded and continued. "I also need to figure out some things, so we can't leave until I do, understood?"

"Since when are you calling the shots?"

"Look, it's me they want, and it's _my_ brother." She looked down, her gaze softening. "But, I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"If it's you they want, why take me?" He thought aloud.

Reiko shrugged. "That's something else I want to find out. But my main priority is finding out why I'm here. They went through a lot of trouble to get me..." she trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Neji's eyes narrowed as he watched her. She suddenly let out a gasp. She placed her hand on her mouth and began pacing the room in a circle, talking to herself.

"No! No, there are thousands of other posibilitys! It can't be!" She groaned and slammed her fists down on the wall in front of her. "NO!" Her legs shook and Neji jmped up.

"It can't be..." Neji caught her just in time. He looked wide-eyed down at the girl in his arms.

"What? What is it?" He placed her on the floor and sat down beside her. She remained silent. "Reiko, just calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"...I-...I think I know why... the Akatsuki want me..." She looked at Neji, and he almost gasped. Her eyes were wide, light green, and they had no puple. Usually, she had one when her eyes changed color. Her fear was completely taking over. "If I'm right -and I really hope I'm not- we need to get out of here _NOW_." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Please, Neji, you have to help me. You have to get me out of here." She said, almost at a whisper. He wanted so much to help ths girl. His heart ached for her, but he didn't know why. What was wrong with him?

_What going on with me? I'm soposed to hate this girl, but I can't help but feel sorry for her. I just don't get it..._

"Reiko," he sighedand tried to calm his nurves. This girl was giving him a headache... "Why does the Akatsuki want you?"

She took a shakey breath. She spoke, but not really to him. Her eyes slowly gained their normal color and glazed over. She looked right through him, lost in her own world. "Don't you get it? They set this whole thing up. It was all just a plot to get me here. And you... They need you. Or else..." Her lips twisted in pain. "...Itachi knows..." She muttered. The door on the oposit wall creaked open. Itachi walked in and smirked.

"Well, Sachi," he looked at her with a lunatic grin "I believe it's time."

...With Jenny and the Others That Night...

Jenny jumped up from her spot on the ground and started pacing once again. Her breathing was shakey and she muttered curses under her breath. They were back in the clearing, waiting. 'They', being Jenny, Lee, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Gai and Tenten, were waitng for the others. Jenny was starting to lose it. Wait... never mind. That's normal. Then suddenly, Kakashi and the rest of the search party jumped down from the trees. Jenny's head shot up and she ran over to Kakashi and began jumping.

"Didyoufindheryetissheokayissheisheishe!?!?" Kakashi sweat dropped and placed a hand on her head. He looked back at the others.

"Do any of you want to tell her?" They all shook their heads and backed away. Except Sakura. She sighed and walked over to Jenny.

"Jenny, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but we think Reiko -and Neji- was kidnapped by the Akatsuki." She braced herself for a melt down.

Her eyes widened. "AHHHHHHH! REIKY-SAN WAS KIDDNAPPED BY THE HALF-BAKED SUSHI!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gasp-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She yelled, running around in circles in Chibi-mode.

Sakura and everyone else sweat dropped. Sasuke sighed. "She said 'Akatsuki'. Not half-baked sushi. You don't even bake sushi. It's raw."

"Ohhhhhhhh...

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She yelled, running. Sasuke grabbed her by the collar. "NOW WHAT?"

"REIKY-SAN WAS KIDDNAPPED BY MY NEIGHBORS CAT!!!!" She began sobbing.

Everyone was all, like, o.0???????

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked.

"Her neighbor has _a cat named Suki_." A voice said.

"OHHHHhhhhhhhhh..." Everyone's heads whipped around. Leaning up against Neji was Reiko, scratched and bruised. (fully clothed in her baggy black cargo's, black spageti strapped tank, black tube top underneith, and red bow and gloves, of course) The only thing weird about her was that she had markings on her cheeks similar to Naruto's and CAT EARS!?!

Jenny jumped up, all traces of tears gone from her face. "REIKY-SAN!!!!!!" She yelled, lunging for Reiko. Neji picked her up bridle-style and jumped to the left. "Thanks." Reiko said, testing her own weight. Neji nodded a 'your welcome'. Everyone took a second to remember their deal.

Sliding down to the ground, Reiko sighed and looked at Jenny. "Jen, it's spelled A-k-a-t-s-u-k-i. Not 'a cat named Suki.'"

"Or 'half-baked sushi?'" She whimpered, eyes starting to fill with tears. Reiko groaned and dragged a hand down her face. "NO. And if you start crying I'll kill you." She whispered the last part. Jenny's mouth clamped closed and she whimpered, attempting to suck up.

...Reiko's POV...

I looked over at my brother, who at the moment was having a glare-off with Hyuuga.

"Oi, Nii-san. Anything happen while I was gone, being aledgedly tortured?" At this, everyone took short, suspicious glances at Neji. "And I don't mean having to be carried all the way here by Hyuuga. I mean real torture." Neji crossed his arms and tapped his foot, obviously annoyed.

"Just don't make it seem like you're talking to me." I told him.

He glared and looked away. "I was going to say it looked a lot worse than torture to me." He looked sternly at Kakashi. "Read her chakra patterns again. See what you find." Kakashi shrugged and walked over to me. He closed his eyes and made a seal. After a bit, his eyes snapped open and he took a step back, alarmed.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Jen, they would have released it all the way. Then sealed it." I said with a small nod, lost in thought. It seemed to throw everyone off, so I motioned to Kakashi to explain.

"I am almost regretful to say that Reiko is a demon vesle. A neko demon, to be exact. That's why she looks the way she does." He let that soak in. (A/N: gasp, gasp. jaged shape effect again.) "And, what do you mean about Jenny?" He asked me. I sat down crossed legged and half-smiled at Jenny, giving everyone a pretty good view of my new found insers.

_FLASHBACK_

(A/N: Still in Reiko's POV, btw.)

I tapped Jenny on the shoulder. We were all walking to the place I would face Neji.

"Jenny-san, I need to talk to you." I rubbed my shoulder as we found a deserted clearing.

"Okay."

I sighed. "Okay, you know those weird feelings I get?" She nodded. "Well, I have a feeling something really bad's going to happen."

She bit her lip. "Huh. How bad?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. But," I slipped my necklace out of under my shirt, "I think it has something to do with this." She raised a brow.

"Your neckalce?" I had told her the story over the phone (we found comfort in talking on the phone, rather than IMing).

I nodded. "Yeah, I need to ask you a favor."

"Way ahead of you." She said, slipping her necklace over her head. I did the same. We switched necklaces and put them on, being sure to hide them beneith our shirts. This was one of the times I was amazed with my friend.

"There you are!" Sakura said, jogging up. "Reiko, they're looking for you." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Can't wait to see me kick his but." Jenny and I excanged looks. My eyes turned brown. "Let's do it."

_END FLASHBACK_

...Normal POV...

"So that's what you two were doing." Sakura said. Reiko nodded, undoing the knot and handing Jenny her necklace, and Jenny giving Reiko hers. Kakashi rubbed his chin.

(A/N:I bet he would kill for a beard...)

"What would the necklace have to do with anything?" He asked. Reiko blew a strand of hair out of her eye.

"Oh, it has to do with a lot..."

_FLASHBACK_

The door on the oposit wall creaked open. Itachi walked in and smirked. "Well, Sachi," he looked at her with a lunatic grin "I believe it's time."

She closed her eyes and shook a finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Onii-TEME! I have to get changed if I'm going to be in front of a bunch of rouge pervs. Geez."

He pouted. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Mister Grumpy Gills." Reiko gave him an exagerated frown. "Get out before I send Neji on your butt." He gave me one last look and exited, mutter things about 'darn kidnappers and their mind games.'

"Well, that got rid of him." Reiko said, attempting to get up. She slid back down to her knees. Neji sighed, still slighly freaked out by the sudden mood swing, and handed her the clothes on the table nearby. "Uh...thanks." SHe said, slipping on the shirt. A spot of red on her skin caught his eye.

"Reiko..." She stopped, her arms still raised. "What?" He frowned.

"What happened while I was knocked out?"

_FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK_

Reiko watched in horror as Neji dropped to the ground, completely of no help to her now. _At least_ _he was able to take care of the chains._ She lifted her elbows and gave a sharp shrug with her shoulders, sending the chains flying off of her. While her arms were still raised, though, there came a burning pain in her left side. She looked down to find a blood-drentched kunia in her side.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning."

_END FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHYWHATEVER_

"Oh." He said with a nod. Reiko rolled her eyes. "Got a problem with it?"

He sighed. "Acttually, I do." He helped her pull the shirt back off of her and rolled up the bottom of her tube top. A large, bloody, two inch cut sat there. He looked around the room. There was the small bed they just sat on, a small coffie table and three doors. The one that led out -locked and gaurded, he guessed-, one that looked a to be a small closet and another with the door open. It was a bathroom. He got up and walked over. Taking the hint, Reiko placed her left hand behind her head and leaned against the wall behind her.

Neji came back with a wet rag. After cleaning off her wounds, he went back to the bathroom to find a first-aid kit. He came back, put on some anti-biotic and taped some gauze pads to her side and legs. With some slight dificulty, she put her clothes back on. Itachi walked in again. He smirked at them. "Hate to interupt, but we need to get this over with." Two Akatsuki members walked in and grabbed Reiko on oposit sides. They pulled her out of the room. Itachi laughed as he slammed the door in Neji's face. He tried to punch it open, but then found out that they had put massive amounts of metal backing into it. _Shit._

"_You still haven't told us what the necklace has to do with anything."_

_"Shut up, Kiba. I'm telling a story here. Anyway, while Neji was...doing whatever it was he was doing, I was getting freaked out of my mind."_

Reiko's POV

_Shit_. I thought weakly. I had checked out enough Naruto websites to know exactily what that humoniod statue in front of me was for.

"So... I really am..." I didn't wan't to finish. I was hoping, _praying,_ that this was all a dream. Dear God, PLEASE let it be a dream! Inside, my thoughts were just banging themselfs against the walls of my skull, trying to figure some way out. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't!

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!" I screamed, tugging at the chains on my wrists. I was near hysterics. Itachi chuckled, ever the sadist, and walked over to me.

"Oh, it's happening, dear baby sister. It was only a matter of time. But you took to our plan years ago much to easily." A sudden realazation hit my like of tone of bricks. Or that statue.

"You... you did that. You locked the door. You... I thought I smelled gas..." I chuckled, laughing louder until I was nearly crying. Itachi frowned.

"And what is so funny?"

"You..." I looked him in the eye, suddenly grinning like a maniac. "You goddamned mother fucking bastard. No wonder Sasuke wants to kill you." (a/n: whoa. sry bout the swearing. but DANG, she is PISSED!) I looked around at the Akatsuki, some of them simply astral projections. Itachi shook his head, convinced I had gone mental. He took his place on the corisponding finger of the handcuffed and blindfoled statue. I closed my eyes. It didn't matter know. I didn't care if they excratid the demon, killed me, or whatever.

It was never my fault. Darkness krept over my thoughts. I heard something, though vauge and far off.

"Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals!"

"No. Not like this. Not now." The words were barley mouthed with my lips. Something was seaching through my mind and soul.

"No! NO! _NO!_" Something inside of me exploded. My eyes were closed, so I didn't know what it was. I was hoping it was death. But, no. A bright light shown from below me. It was Itachi's half of the necklace.

...Normal POV...

Reiko laughed. Her head was down so he wasn't able to see her face. "You can't seriously think I'm that stupid." She lifted her head. "Never." She began to stand up. "Under," she placed her hands down on the sides of her body. "Estimate." She stood up fully and jurked her hands up. "Me!" Itachi stared in horror. She had completely ripped the chains out of the ground. SHe flexed her fingers and her finger nails turned into a claws. She used them to cut the chains. She suddenly looked at Itachi, and for a second her demon escaped.

"You're going to die, Itachi." Her voice was nothing but a low growl. She had a crazed looked her blood red eyes as she raised her hand. She was about to bring it down when...

"Reiko! Stop!" A voice yelled. She turned around. Standing behind her was Neji.

"It's not worth it." He told her. She looked back at Itachi and growled. He smirked. He gathered chakra to his hand and punched her in the stomach. She slammed into the wall and blacked out, but only for a second.

"Get behind me, Neji." She warned. He did as told, though her voice sound diferent, like it wasn't her. A sudden bright light emerged again from her necklace. He knew nothing of what happened after.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Your turn." Reiko said, giving Neji a light look. He shook his head.

"I woke up first. The place was completely recked. What ever happened also knocked out the Akatsuki, so I grabbed Reiko and ran before anything else could happen." He told Kakashi. Said Junin nodded. He looked expactanly at Reiko.

"Bright light. All I remember. I woke about half an hour ago and helped Neji track you guys down." Reiko finished. Kakashi nodded.

"Well, now that we have that out in the open we can get going." Everyone stood up. Sasuke walked over to help Reiko up, but she held out a hand. Her eyes were a dark green and gray.

"Kiba, Akamaru. You guys smell that?" Kiba looked at her like she was crazy, but smelled the air anyway. His eyes widened and he looked down at her. Kakashi frowned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Blood." She replied. There was a rustling in the leaves and out came...

**Next Time!:**

The camera moved to her face and they saw a more of the Reiko they knew now. Her black hair had white tips, and her ears had three peircings in each. A third of what she had now. Kakashi chuckled.

"You're foster parents actually let you do that stuff to your hair and ears when you were eleven?" She shrugged.

"They were really cool about it. They said, with the way I acted, I could've passed for a really short fifteen year old. Now, I do act pretty imature at times, but that's just cause Jenny showed me there was other things to do besides sit in my room and read all day. I have my crazy moments, but I'm just messing." Jenny stared.

"Yeah, that and the fact you don't like taking your meds."

"JENNY!"

XXXXXXXX

Peperz: Well, theres that one! I know this seems to be more Reiko's story right now, but I just had to get this out of the way. It will soon be Jenny's turn for drama! YAY! Also, I think I'll put in some fluff around chapter ten. SO two things:

1: Do you wan to the fluff to be nejixoc or sasuxoc?

and 2: What kind of fluff? You know, love/hate for a while then one kisses the other randomly, or the talk a bunch and realize they love each other, ect. Or come up with your own.

You guys get to choose! So get voting!

Also, whose your fav? Reiko or Jenny?

SEE YOU SOON!


	9. Past Views at Lunatics1

Peperz: Lovely reviews!!! I am so happy both my stories are getting attention! YAY! You have been so good, and I shall give you a chapter! Hellz yes for updateing at two int he morning!!!

BTW, this is how I'm doing songs from now on:

_Reiko_

**Jenny**

both

Got it? Good...

Disclaimer: See chapter two.

**Confusion, thy name is Reiko and Jen**

**Chapter Nine**

**Past Views at Lunatics(1)**

**Last Time!:**

"Kiba, Akamaru. You guys smell that?" Kiba looked at her like she was crazy, but smelled the air anyway. He eyes widened and he looked down at her. Kakashi frowned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Blood." She replied. There was a rustling in the leaves and out came...

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jenny yelled.

"JENNY! IF COULD MOVE MY LEGS I WOULD SHOVE HASHI'S NECK DOWN YOURS AND HANG YOU FROM A TREE BY YOUR TOES! **SO SHUT UP!**" Her eyes changed from red to her normal color and she licked her lips.

Freaked-out by her outburst, everyone stared wide-eyed at Reiko. "What are you lookin' at?" She snapped. They all began walking over to where their visitor was. Except Jenny, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. They walked over and sat beside Reiko.

"Hey, Reiko." Sakura said

"You okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, that was pretty harsh." Ino added.

"E-even for you." Hinata said with a faint smile.

"Wait a sec'. What's the date?" Jenny asked.

"Um... The sixteenth, I think." Tenten said with a shrug.

"Uh-oh..." Jenny said, looking over at Reiko. She blushed and averted her eyes. Jenny smirked with knowing. "It's..." she whispered "_that_ time of the month." Ino squeeled.

"Me too!" She said.

"Me three." Tenten said.

"Me four." Sakura smiled.

"S-same h-here." Hinata stuttered.

"Ditto." Jenny said. Ino pulled them into a group hug.

"You guys! This is a sign of true friendship!" The faintest curve made it's way to Reiko's lips.

"You guys are awesome."

Jenny smiled. "You mean it?" She asked softly. She nodded. They all gave each other one last hug and broke apart.

"Hey, Jenny. Why were you screaming?" Tenten asked, twirling a kunia.

"It was sort of a fan girl slash fear combo."

"Figures." Reiko said, rolling her eyes.

They all looked at her confused. Reiko looked over at a certain shinobi and smirked.

"Jenny," she said with a chuckle "you are the only person I know that would be dead scared of Gaara and would kill for his plushy at the same time. Which I own."

Jenny shrugged. "What can I say? His eyes are GORGEOS!" This caused a few heads to turn. Jenny looked offended. "What? We were just dicusing how much Reiko over here hates sand and anything that has to do with sand!" She turned around to face Reiko with a smirked. She gave her a glare that rivaled Gaara's and Jenny slinked over to hide behind Kiba.

Reiko sighed and dragged a hand down her face. "Gomen nasia, Sabaku-sama. My friend's just messing around with you. I actually happen to like sand. Except when people _stuff it down my pants when we go to the beach, JENNY!_"

Jenny chuckled evilly from behind Kiba. "I couldn't help it! It was _so EASY!_ You were to busy making your stupid five foot tall sand castle to notice what I was doing!" At this, she laughed evilly and began coughing and chocking.

Reiko narrowed her eyes. "Hey, that 'stupid sand castle' got in the paper, thank you very much! And your evil laugh will never be as good as mine!" To prove her point, she laughed evilly, her long practice and dedication to perfect every detail of it becoming obvious. She quickly became sober and looked over at Gaara, who gazed at her with confusion. No one had ever showed him that much respect. Even if they did, it was because they were scared of him. She didn't seem to be so.

Sasuke walked over to Reiko and picked her up. "Arigouto, nii-san." She said with a nod. Kakashi scratched the side of his head. "Well, I suppose we'll have to take a break for a bit until Reiko gains her strength back." Reiko narrowed her eyes, a glint of determination in them.

"Sensie, I really don't want to hold you guys back." As Kakashi thought about it, Reiko whispered something in Sasuke's ear and he slowly lowered her down. She kept a hand on his shoulder and tried to stand up. Her legs shook, but she wasn't about to let herself fall. She seemed to be doing okay, but she took a step and…

She expected to hit the ground, but opened her eyes to find sand wrapped around her shoulders, stomach, and lower thighs. It lifted her into an upright position and Sasuke quickly grabbed onto her. She let out a sigh and looked over at Gaara. "Thanks." She said with a weak half smile. He nodded, and she once again tried to walk. Meanwhile, Kakashi talked with Gai,

"She's as much as your student as she is mine. What do you think we should do?" Kakashi asked his life-long rival. Gai rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, she's definitely a stubborn one." Gai pointed behind Kakashi and they both watched as Reiko took another attempt at walking, this time Sasuke caught her after three wobbly steps. "Crap! Stupid, weak legs! Work!" She cried in desperation.

Kakashi chuckled. "You've got that right. She's just like another Naruto. Never giving up…"

Gai gave one of his famous smiles. "I think she'll be good as new in a couple days." Kakashi nodded.

"I do believe you're right."

………

"Alright, I do believe we will be taking requests tonight." Reiko announced. Sakura madly waved her arm in the air. It was night time, and everyone had asked Jenny and Reiko to play again. Once again, Neji was nowhere to be seen. But it's not like a certain emo girl minded. Really, she didn't!

"I've got it!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke, who was sitting next to her (or rather she was sitting next to him), rubbed his ear with a scorn.

"That was my ear, Sakura." She blushed and brought her hand down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." He answered with an 'hn'. Jenny waved. "Well, what song do you wanna hear?"

She pepped up and smiled. "How about Complicated by Avril Lavigne?"

Jenny and Reiko looked at each other with excitement. "Dude! Avril's totally one of my specialty's!" Reiko said. Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, but after that we do a little something I just thought of." Reiko shrugged. "Sweet. Can you go get Hoshi and F-…. Ah CRAP!" She cried.

"What?" Jenny asked.

Reiko groaned. "I left Foozy in that clearing when the Akatsuki attacked me!" Shinkamaru coughed, walking into the light from his walk with Ino.

"Actually…" He held up Reiko's black guitar. "We found it on our way back."

"Shinkamaru you totally rock!" Jenny cried. She took Foozy from him and walked off to get Hoshi.

………

"_Uh Huh. _

_Life's like this_

_Uh Huh. _

_That's the way it is."_

"**La, la, la, la, la."**

"_Cause life's like this_

_Uh Huh_

_Uh Huh" _

"**La, la, la, la, la."**

"_That's the way it is._

"_Chill out_

_What you yellin for?_

_Lay back_

_It's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

"_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin in your car_

_And you're talkin to me one-on-one_

_But you've become_

"_Somebody else _

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You try to be cool._

_You look like a fool to me, _

_Tell me,"_

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

_I see the way you're_ acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated.

"_Life's like this you,"_

"You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get."

"_And you turn into."_

"Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fakin it."

"_No no no."_

"**You come over unannounced**

**Dressed up like you're somethin else**

**Where you are and where it's at you see **

**You're makin me. **

**Laugh out. **

**When you strike a pose."**

"**Take off **

All your preppy clothes."

"**You know **

**You're not foolin anyone**

**When you become."**

"Somebody else

Round everyone else

Watchin your back

Like you can't relax

You tryin to be cool

You look like a fool to me."

"**Tell me,"**

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

**I see the way you're**actin like you're somebody else,

Gets me frusterated."

"_Life's like this you,"_

"You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get."

"**And you turn into,"**

"Honestly, you promised me.

I'm never gonna find you fakin it."

"_No no no._

(**no no no**)

_No no_

(**no no no**)

_No no_

(**no no no**)

_No no."_

"**Chill out **

**What you yellin for?"**

"_Lay back It's all been done before."_

"**And if you could only let it be," **

"_You will see,_

"_Somebody else _

_Round everyone else_

_You're watchin your back _

_Like you can't relax" _

"**You tryin to be cool**

**You look like a fool to me**

**Tell me,"**

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

_I see the way you're_ actin like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated."

"_Life's like this you."_

"You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get."

"_And you turn into."_

"Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fakin it."

"_No no!"_

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

_I see the way you're_ actin like you're somebody else

Gets me frusterated."

"_Life's like this you."_

"You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get."

"_And you turn into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fakin it _

_No no no…"_

Jenny smiled at Reiko. "That was the best it's ever sounded." She nodded.

"So, what did you wanna do?" Reiko asked. Jenny cackled evilly and ran off. Reiko's eye twitched. _This can NOT be good…_

Jenny had Lappy under her arm and was carrying the case for a bigger flat screen monitor when she came back.

"You brought Lappy with you?"

"Yeah, why not? I'll send him back home in the morning." Jenny said with a shrug.

Reiko eyed her. "Home? Where are you staying?"

"Sakura said I could crash with her until I can get an apartment."

"Oh. Okay. Well, what are you gonna show them?" Jenny smirked. "Oh, just a few old videos we made…" Reiko's eyes widened, then narrowed. She slowly stood up, and took small steps towards Jenny. "ACK! Reiky-san! Don't kill me!" Reiko smirked and kept walking. Then something wrapped around her lower chest and pulled her back. Reiko looked down at a pair of slightly pale arms.

"Nii-san…"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I know. Come on, I want to see this." Sasuke led her back as Jenny started hooking up the monitor to her laptop so everyone could see. Everyone watched as Jenny began clicking on files. The screen went dark, then came to life. The camera was watching a hand move up down the neck up a bass guitar, playing a rock song. The camera moved and to look at the person's face.

Kiba began laughing. "Reiko? Is that you?" She grmmaced.

"Yeah, that was about three years ago. Oh, there's my brother, Josh." A brown haired boy stepped up to a mike and sang.

"_We ain't got no place to go."_

"So let's go to the punk rock show." Reiko did back up vocals, as well as another boy, who was playing guitar.

_"Darlin' take me by the hand,_

_We're gonna see a punk rock band."_

Everyone just kept grinning as they watched a ten year old Reiko rock out on the bass, playing Punk Rock Show by MXPX with her brother's band (of course, Jenny and Reiko were singing along). After the song ended, Jenny clicked on another file.

Off screen, a guitar played, and a twelve year old girl started playing the drums. Everone busted up. It was Jenny. With bleached hair. Jenny smiled at the camera. Then the shot moved to the back view of another girl playing keyboard.

"_I've givin up_

_On givin up slowly_

_I'm blending in so you wont even know me_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate."_ The camera moved to her face and they saw a more of the Reiko they knew now. Her black hair had white tips, and her ears had three peircings in each. A third of what she had now. Kakashi chuckled.

"You're foster parents actually let you do that stuff to your hair and ears when you were eleven?" She shrugged.

"They were really cool about it. They said, with the way I acted, I could've passed for a really short fifteen year old. Now, I do act pretty imature at times, but that's just cause Jenny showed me there was other things to do besides sit in my room and read all day. I have my crazy moments, but I'm just messing." Jenny stared.

"Yeah, that and the fact you don't like taking your meds."

"JENNY!"

The purple haired girl began rolling on the ground laughing. Everyone stared, confused. Jenny sobered up enough to say. "R-..'gigele'..Reiko has...'snort'... ADD!" They all gasped and stared at her. Reiko was glaring daggers at Jenny.

"What are you laughing at, you freak? You have ADD too, and your's is worse than mine!"

"Yeah, but my mom doesn't make me take meds, and even if I did, I don't act like a hyper monkey that sniffed white-out for twenty four hours if I don't take them!" She began laughing like a maniac again, and Reiko's cheeks turned red, her eyes swirling with emotions. They stopped on many diferent colors. Red, brown, silver, gold and aqua.

"Jenny, do you want to die?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then...

_**SSSSSHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"...okay..."

XXXXXXXX

**Next Time!:**

"'Bout time." Reiko muttered. They could see two ninja standing up ahead. Her cat ears twitched as the picked up the faint sound of a waterfall some ways off.

The four sensies' began talking with the ninjas. The students began conversation, mostly wondering what was going on. Reiko whipped her head around, obviously looking for something interesting to do. A smirk apeared on her face as she noticed Neji, standing boredly under a tree.

"You positioning could not be better, love." She muttered to herself in a brittish accent. Scanning the grounds for Jenny, she began to formulate her plan. She found her talking with Sasuke and Sakura, and decided she could pull off her evil deed on her own. She shuffled through her bag for some rope and her canteen. Then, with an evil snicker, she sneaked off into the forest for two last things.

XXXXXXXX

Peperz: HA! I liked this one! No, I don't really have ADD, but Sugar does. lol. I just act like I do! Hey, check out my pissy-off-sasuke story, will ya? Thankies!!!


	10. AN

Hey guys! It's Pepperz. I just wanted to say that tomorrow I'm leaving for vacation for the week end. And chapter ten isn't done yet, so I wont have that posted for a bit. Anyway, see you later! I've got to pack for the beach, beach beach...

VOTE!

1. sasuxoc or nejixoc in the next chapter?

2. whos your favorite OC?


	11. Sleep Talks and Moonlite Walks

Peperz: Heyyyy, peeps. Just wanna say real quick, that my demon Celina is taking the place of... crud. That one. Nubi? I dunno. Anyway, Celina is now this story's two tailed neko demon. YEAH! And yes, you have every reason to hate me. I took FOREVER on this chapter. But I can't promiss that they'll come faster now. It'll be my freshman year and I'm taking some hardcore classes. Meh. Me and my home schooledness.

Disclaimer: See chapter two.

**Confusion, thy name is Reiko and Jen**

**Chapter Ten**

**Sleep Talks and Moonlite Walks**

XXXXXXXX

**Last Time!:**

"Jenny, do you want to die?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then...

_**SSSSSHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"...okay...(giggle)"

XXXXXXXX

Reiko huffed, in a futile atempt to get some annoying strands out of her eyes. Why must her hair hate her so? she wondered. Her gaze went to the bright blue sky above her, and she inwordly smiled.

"Not a cloud in the sky." She mummbled blissfully.

"I'd say you just actually sounded happy." I voice said. Reiko flipped her bangs out of the way for a second to look at an obviously relieved Sasuke. She smirked happily.

"What's up with you, Nii-san?" She asked lightly.

He srugged. "I don't know. I'm just kind of..."

"Happy?" She offered hopfully.

He grinned in a cocky way and lowered his head. "I guess so..." Reiko laughed quietly. Jenny, who was walking a bit behind them, quikened her pace.

"Was that an almost-a-laugh I just heard?" She asked with a smile. Sasuke looked back at her.

"I'd say it was." He said with a smirk. Jenny closed her eyes as she walked.

"Why wouldn't you be happy?" She suddenly said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean, Jen?" Reiko asked, slightly surprized and confused at her words.

"Why wouldn't Sasuke be even a _little _happy?" She opened her eyes and looked at the two Uchihas. "I mean, after all, he found his sister. His blood-related sister. And after all that happened, too." She said thoughtfully.

Sasuke raised a brow. "What do you mean, 'all that happened?'" He asked. Jenny looked at Reiko, bewildered slightly.

"You haven't told him?"

She shrugged. Sasuke glared. "Haven't told me, what?" She looked at him through the corner of her eye, but did nothing. Sasuke held an arm in front of her, holding up their group.

"What is it, Reiko?" He demanded. She sighed. Pulling the letter from her back pocket, she warned, "You're probably not going to like this." Sasuke skimmed it. His eyes narrowed.

"Why don't I remember this?" He wondered aloud. Reiko cocked her head.

"I think I know why." Kakashi came forward to see what the hold-up was about. Sasuke looked at him strangely.

"How's that?" Jenny asked. Kakashi sighed. "This may sound a little weird, but I was a very good friend of your mothers, Sasuke, Reiko. She had told me what happened, and asked me to help her out in a little-"

"Mind-wipe?" Reiko cut in. She sounded pissed. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke and her exchanged looks.

"How come you never told me this?" Sasuke asked. The silver haired junin shrugged. "Your mother told me not to. We weren't sure if Sachi ever died, but in any case, your family felt it should be kept a secret. I'm sorry, Sasuke. You know I would have liked to tell you, but I made a promiss to Mikoto." There was a slight pause. Sasuke flitched at hearing his mother's name.

"They wanted to keep it a secret because of me, huh?" I sly voice said. They all turned to see Reiko. But it wasn't really Reiko. Her puils were nothing but slits and they heard a faint purring noise. Her cat ears twitched every now and then as she spoke. "Well, Kakashi? Am I right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but _who _exactily are you?"

She smirked, blaring her insors. "Oh, come on, Kakashi. Don't you remember me?" Kakashi remained still for a moment. His visible eye slowly widened.

"C-Celina?" He stutered out. Her smirk widened and she chuckled.

"The one and only. And I've got to say, my vesle is quite an amazing child." Her eyes flashed. "She has..." She licked her lips "Potential. Wouldn't you say so?" She grinned demonicly. Really, it was the only way she _could_ grin.

Kakashi gave her a glare. "Celina, I swear if you do _anything_ to her I'll-"

"Calm down." She jumped on a branch above her and layed down in a lazy manner. "It's not like I _can_ do anything to Sachi." Kakashi looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This girl's got so much will power no one but her would ever be able to let me out. You don't have anything to worry about. Besides, I wouldn't dare hurt her." She bit the side of her lower lip. "She's to much like me." She added grimmly.

"How did you get out, then?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it kind of obvious? She let me out for a bit. Or at least my spirit. Said something about needing a break. Dont' worry." She jumped down. "Well, I've had my fun. You can have your little friend back." She blinked and her body pulsed. Her eyes went back to normal.

"Oh man..." She muttered before closing her eyes and began her graceful decend to the ground. Shino, who was standing nearby out of pure boredome, caught her within an inch of her death. Okay. Fine. Withtin an inch of a really bad knot. BUT IT WOULD HAVE NEEDED ICE!

Sasuke muttered a thanks as he took the limp girl from Shino. He nodded and returned to his group, that was now behind them. Sasuke slung Reiko over his shoulder and they went on. She woke up within an hour.

...Three Days of Travle Later...

"'Bout time." Reiko muttered. They could see two ninja standing up ahead. Her cat ears twitched as the picked up the faint sound of a waterfall some ways off.

The four sensies' began talking with the ninjas. The students began conversation, mostly wondering what was going on. Reiko whipped her head around, obviously looking for something interesting to do. A smirk apeared on her face as she noticed Neji, standing boredly under a tree.

"You positioning could not be better, love." She muttered to herself in a brittish accent. Scanning the grounds for Jenny, she began to formulate her plan. She found her talking with Sasuke and Sakura, and decided she could pull off her evil deed on her own. She shuffled through her bag for some rope and her canteen. Then, with an evil snicker, she sneaked off into the forest for two last things.

Sasuke gave a bored sigh. Jenny and Sakura had run off a few moments ago to find the rest of the girls. To talk about girlish things, of course. Jenny came bouncing up to him with a small frown.

"Sasuke-san, have you seen Reiky-san?" She asked in a cheerful voice. He looked slightly anoyyed.

"No, actually, I haven't." He looked around for his sister, but to no avail. Then came a sound that caught everyone's attention. It was a yell of protests. Then a few laughs. Jenny and Sasuke looked at each other, then walked over to where the noise had come from. They walked up to find Neji, looking like he wanted to murder someone, and covered in mud. Sasuke smirked, amused. He looked over to where Jenny had been standing and frowned. She was no longer there.

She was standing very close next to Neji, inspecting the situation. She cleared her throught. Everyone kept on doing whatever.

"A_hem_." She repeted. And again, she went un-noticed.

"I said, AHEM!" She creamed the last part, and everyone's heads turned to her.

"Although I'm not exactily sure _who_ did this, I know _how_ they did it." She explained in a very serious, un-Jenny-ish like manner. Eyebrows raised. She pointed to a branch above Neji. She explained.

"Whoever did it, filled a leaf full of mud. They took a piece of rope, tied one end of the leaf to the branch, and the other end to the rest of the rope. They flung the other rope end over and around the branch. Then they hid and released the rope, therefore dumbing the mud over Neji." She nodded her head and looked at the rig again. Sasuke walked up and looked it over as well.

"Hn. You're right." He muttered. Jenny looked at him dumbfounded.

"Of course! I had the exact same thing done to me before, then me and Reiky-san did it to lots of other people, too." She snickered. "It was fun...

Aw, crap!" Realizing her mistake, she slapped a hand on her head. Neji had already activated his Byakugan. With a glare, he veiwed the trees. His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. He threw a kunia into a tree.

There was a grunt, then a sickening sound of metal being pulled out of flesh. A pint of blood splattered to the ground. The kunia came whizzing back and landed a centimeter in front on Neji's toes.

Reiko dropped down from the tree, clutching her bloody side. She kept her head down. "Now, now, Neji-teme. You really must watch that temper of yours." She lifted her head, and everyone gasped. She had relesed Celina.

"It could get you into trouble." She growled. Her gaze fell to her side as it glowed a soft pruple. The wound was completely healed. Celina chuckled. "Well now, that didn't do much good, now did it?" She took slow steps towards Neji, and no one was apemting to stop her. They were to stunned. But a couple certain senseis weren't. Kakashi jumped infront of her.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He said, arms crossed. Celina tensed. "Back off, Kakashi. You're not apart of this." She sneered. He chuckled.

"My newest student has a demon inside of her, who at the moment want's to kill the student of a friend of mine, and I'm not involved? Now, where's the fun in that?" Celina growled and bent her clawed fingers and the broke through the tips of her gloves, ready to strike. He didn't give her the chance. The silver haired junin kicked her in the stomach and she went flying into a tree. He then took out a kunia and threw it at her, piercing her shoulder to keep her at the tree. Celina growled. She tore out the kunia and lunged for Kakashi, but stopped half way there and fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"Knock it...off... Celina." It was Reiko. She shruggled with control.

"Feh, you told me, kid. I'm just following orders." Celina replied.

"No...I didn't." Reiko said, gritting her teeth.

Celina chuckled. "Not directly, but subconciously." Celina said slyly.

"I don't...care. Unless I tell you... something directly... you don't do it. Understood?"

Celina scoffed. "Whatever, kid. You're the boss." Reiko's nails grew back, and her insors were still sharp, but as much as before. As she stood, she ripped the fingers off her gloves. Tossing the bloody kunia back to Kakashi, she walked over to Neji, who glared at her with a never ending hate. Reiko looked at him with tired eyes. Then she said something that brought silence throughout the group.

"I'm sorry about that, Neji." You would have been able to hear a pin drop. Her breathing was heavy as she spoke. "I didn't mean for Celina to get out, and I'm sorry I've been so imature about all this." At this point, Jenny slinked away. Sasuke watched her as she searched through Reiko's pack, finally pulling out an orange bottle with a smile.

"I think I know why." She said, walking back to the rest of the group. Reiko slowly started to edge away from everyone, but Kakashi caught her and brought her back. He nodded to Jenny, telling her to continue.

"Well, if we just check the date Reiko got the pills, then the dosage amount, and then count the pills," as she said each thing, she did it, and then finally poured the pills into her hand, counting them as she put them back into the bottle, "we would know that Reiko hasn't takin her pills in almost two weeks." Heads turned and Reiko kicked dust on the rode with her foot. After this continued to go on, she finally threw her hands up.

"Oh, fine! I forgot to take my pills for a while back home. I thought I was doing okay, so I didn't take them after that." She crossed her arms. "Happy, Miss smartypants?" She yelled, glaring. Jenny sweatdropped and threw her the bottle containing the pills.

"Just take them. I like you much better sober." She said with a small laugh. Reiko stuck out her toung and popped the pills in her mouth and dry swallowed them. The two Waterfall nins came up.

"Well, our we done here?" The younger one asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry about all this." The older ninja laughed.

"Quite alright. Now, let's get moving." They all headed out on the trail. A few hours later, Jenny jumped when they turned a corner and standing there was a _huge_ waterfall.

(A/N: Okay, guys. I only know a bit about the waterfall village. So right now I'm basicly making some of it up as I go along. I really wish I had seen that one hour thing, but I didn't. Bear with me. Thanx.)

She dropped the strands of hair she was braiding and jogged up to Kakashi. "Sensie?" The copy ninja looked down at his newest pupil.

"Yes, Jenny?" She frowned down at the ground.

"I read about the Hidden Waterfall Village. The entrance is only known to it's inhabetants." She looked back up at him. "Why aren't they blindfolding us or something?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"A very good question. But with a simple answer. We are also here to sign a truce. Although it's not like we ever faught. But they're a small village. The only thing protecting them is-"

"The Hero Water?" Jenny cut in. He gave her a quike glance and nodded. "They also don't have a Kage. The leader of the village is called the Hero of the Hidden Falls." She conintued, finishing her braiding work. "It's to bad the Hero Water has such drastic pros and cons." She started the one on the other side of her head. "I mean, if you use it, it basicly tenfolds your chakra. But then it just eats away your lifeforce at the same time. That's why they only give it to the younger ninjas -or weaker- since they are the one's that can usually survive." She sighed and put another small rubberband in the braid. Kakashi gave her a quick look.

"You learned a lot back home, huh?" He had to speak a bit louder now, since they were nearing the falls. Jenny gave a dull nod, like she was far off some where else. Kakashi smirked.

"You know, Sasuke's a really nice guy..." Jenny nodded her head again.

"Yeah, but I don't think I should try anyhhhheeeeeyyyyyy WAIT!" She pointed an acussing finger at the silver haired man in front of her. "Very funny, Kakashi-sensie. But you're not gonna get me this time!" He chuckled.

"Was it just me, or were you about to say, 'I don't think I should try anything now?'" He raised his visible brow. Jenny sighed.

"Yeah, the thing is, I really like him. But if I make a move, I'm afraid he'll just totally blow me off or just think I'm another one of his fangirls. But also, if I _don't _do anything and it turns out he might have given me a chance, it could be to late!" She shook her head. "I just don't know what to do." She dragged a hand through her hair, and then shook her head, whipping her purple locks around her face. Kakashi looked around at the waterfall, but caught a certain stoic boy staring whispy eyed at the girl next to him. Sasuke caught Kakashi catching him, blushed a light red, then quickly looked away.

(a/n: lol. Yeah, whispy eyed is my version of googly eyed. XD)

Jenny sighed. "Maybe I should just leave him alone. He doesn't even seem to like me that much. Every time I try to give him a hug or even talk to him he just walks away or completely ignores me!" She looked down at the ground with a frown. "But yet, when ever I seem upset or in trouble, he's there in a heartbeat. Either just keeping an eye on me or just making sure I'm okay, then going back to whatever." She looked up at Kakashi.

"What do you think?" The man sighed.

"You know, I really don't know if I should be telling you this..." Jenny's eyes widened.

"Kakashi, please, you have to tell me!" Jenny begged. They were getting even closer to the falls. Kakashi closed his eyes.

_Sasuke's gonna kill me if he finds out. Oh well._

"I'll tell you when we get in." He said, loud enough so she could hear him, but not loud enough so some one else could. Jenny nodded. She had really had no idea what was going on with a certain friend. If she did...

Reiko shut her eyes tight. It was getting harder for her to keep Celina under control. But she knew why. It had nothing to do with her will power.

She _wanted_ Celina to come out. All the anger she had stuffed her whole life finally had a way out. But it was like her other half -the half that knew it was wrong- was the only thing that kept Celina down. But that side was becoming weaker.

Reiko dropped to her knees. She was glad to be taking up the obsolute rear. Everyone was ahead and couldn't see her struggle. She clutched her head as she began to shake and an aura of light purple chakra began to come off of her.

"Celina...please. DON'T," she begged. A voice inside her head meerly laughed. She whimpered and dropped the rest of the way to the wet ground, still holding her aching head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and calmed intstantly and her chakra retreated. She heard voices. They were faint, but real enough.

"Kakashi! Get over here!"

"No!"

"Reiko!"

Reiko let out a scream. Her chakra came back, then she heard someone yell. It arubtly stopped when there was a splash.

"Reiko, just calm down." Reiko reconized that voice.

"N...nii-san. Please...help." She remembered nothing after that.

Her finger twitched. Her eyes slowly opened, but her vision was blurred. Something was laying beside her. She tried to lift her head, then made and atempt at talking. It came out as a small whimper. The thing laying by her side shot up imeadietly. It was Sasuke.

"Reiko?"

...Sasuke's POV...

I looked as my sister shut her eyes, then opened them, obviously trying to see better. I hadn't realize my hand was still holding hers.

She mumbled something.

"What was that?" She turned her head to me, her pink, orange and red eyes, glaring slightly.

"I said, what happened?" She asked in a groggy voice from it not being used. I chuckled.

_FLASHBACK_

I was walking, then suddenly, Neji called out.

"Kakashi! Get over here!" Everyone turned to see what was going on. Reiko was basicly on the ground, holding her head and shaking. Neji had a hand on her shoulder. Her chakra died down.

"No!" Kakashi yelled out. He obviously new exactly how bad the situation was.

"Reiko!" Jenny was the first to gain back her motor skills.

Reiko screamed. Her chakra came back with so much force it rammed into Neji's chest and sent him flying into the lake. I have to admit I wasn't the least bit concerned. I ran to my sister. The only thing I had left.

"Reiko, just calm down." She shook harder.

"N...nii-san. Please...help." Her body went limp in my arms. I sighed. At least she would be okay for the time being.

_END FLASHBACK_

Reiko nodded. "Sounds about right, though it's a bit of a blurr to me." I nodded.

"What exactily was going on?" Kakashi asked, making his presence known. Reiko blushed the very slightest and looked away.

"I'd rather not at the moment." She said with a sigh. Kakashi nodded. "Well, when you're ready." And with that, he left the hospital room.

...Normal POV...

Kakashi closed the door behind him. "Ready?" He looked over at Jenny, who was leaning against the wall. She let out a shaky sigh.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said, eyes hard and detemaned. Kakashi chuckled.

"Let's go for a walk." They left the building and walked until they came to a small park. Kakashi stayed standing but Jenny took a seat at the foot of a tree.

"Well?" Jenny asked expanctantly.

"Sasuke... talks in his sleep. Kinda." Kakshi told her hesantantly. She raised a brow.

"I'm guessing there was somthing relavant that he said?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Your name."

"..."

"And if I remember correctly, 'I'll never leave you.'" He qouted and watched as Jenny digested that. She lowered her head a bit.

"But he could have been talking about anyone. Probably Reiko, considering." She shook her head in denial. No. It was impossible.

_Sasuke can't like _me._ He's smart, nice when he wants to be, cool, defanitly sexy, strong, and everything else I could have hoped for. But me. I'm just. . . . Me. He's totally out of my liege _(wth? how do you spell that?)_. That could never happen. _

"Yes, Jenny, considering. But He was saying your name, over and over again. Face it. He, at the very least, likes you." Kakshi shook his head. He enjoyed matchmaking.

"But. . . . how could that posssibly work out? Were total alter egos."

"Opposites attract. Come on. I bet Reiko misses you." Jenny nodded, kind of out of it. They walked back.

...Some Empty Ballroom In A Hotel Thingy Because Celina Has Mad Healing Skillz...

Everyone was seated around, lounging while the sensies went to talk to the lordy or whatever of W.F.

"Bored..." Reiko muttered.

"Hey, let's play sharades!" Jenny shouted.

"Sounds good." Everyone chimed in.

Gathering in a large circle , they drew straws to see who would go first. It was Reiko. With a playful smirk, she got up and stood in front of everyone.

Making the signs for song, everyone was confused to see the 19 words sign. She shrugged, giving the 1 finger.

"First word!" Tenten shouted. Reiko nodded. She pointed to her ear. "Sounds like." Shino said. Reiko nodded. She sighed and layed down on the floor.

"Laying?" Lee offered. Reiko nodded and got up. Suddenly, Jenny jumped up and yelled, "Lieing is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off!" Reiko nodded. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You got it." Jenny smiled and tapped her bottom lip. She smirked. She skipped up in front. "Song," Reiko said before she could even make the sign. Jenny glared but kept going.

"F-four words." Hinata stuttered out.

"First word." Lee said.

Jenny pointed to random people in the room. Words were shouted. She shook her head. She pointed to herself, then to Shino. No one seemed to get it. She moved to the second word.

While this was going on, Reiko looked over at her brother. He didn't see her, but she saw his smirk. Reiko frowed, wondering what he was up to...

Trying to get the second word, she pointed to herself. Yet again, no one got it and she moved on. 'Third and fourth words' she signed. A few nods. She ran over to Reiko and gave her a hug, gaining a slight grunted protest from the poor girl.

When everyone gave up, there was a voice that said, "I know." Jenny looked strangly at Sasuke.

"What it is?" She asked. With a small chuckle, he said, "You're My Best Friend by Weezer." Jenny gasped.

"That's it!" She yelled with a small jump. Then, she landed back on the ground, crushing him in a hug.

"Yay! Sasuke-kun knows Weezer!!" Reiko laughed lightly when Sasuke blushed. Wait. . . . Reiko _LAUGHED?!?!_

(o.0)' ??????

"What? Long story short, the only thing that kept me being such an arse was the fact that I thought it was _my_ fault the Ordell's died. When in fact it was MY BASTITCH OF AN OLDER BROTHERS FAULT!" She shrugged, then smiled. _Actually smiled._ "Just want to let you know you'll be dealing with a slightly happier Reiko. Bring on the O-O-C-ishness!"

"YAY!" Everyone shouted.

"And since you said that. . . " Jenny smirked. **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REIKO!!!!" **Reiko blushed. Her eyes turned yellow and aqua. (a/n: sorry about not remebering to do her eye colors, guys. I'll try harder.)

Did she seriously just forget her own birthday?

(a/n: uhn... whats the date now? I could back track, but I don't feel like it. Let's just say it's... March 25. I'll get the exact date later. Sorry (-.-)' )

"Huh, I guess it is . . ." She gazed out the window and Jenny grinned. The door opened suddenly and out came the junins.

"Kakashi!" Jenny sang, running up to him. "Today is Reiko's birthday! Can we have a break for a couple hours?" She brought out her weapon of ulimate destruction. Bambie eyes. Ohhh, she could do 'em good, too.

"Actually, Jenny, we were just coming to tell you all that we have reason to believe that it was the Akatsuki doing all the killing. They might have ran off, but we can't be sure. We never would have brought any of you here if we had known, so we'll do some scouting on our own. You have the rest of the day off. Enjoy." He started to walk away with the other teachers, but turned back around and threw a small rectangular package at Reiko. "Happy birthday." She slowly ripped the paper to find a matalic black hard cover note book.

"A dairy." She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Thanks. I used up all my other ones." Kakashi nodded and left.

"So, Reiko, watcha wanna do?" Jenny asked. Reiko smirked.

"I have something in mind . . . "

"This was your best idea _ever_." Jenny cried happily. They were all at a beach located in the village and having a blast. It just so happened that all the girls brought their bathing suits. (a/n: ha. might nit have a beach there, but it does now!)

Reiko smiled lightly. "Thanks. After all, we never did get to go swiming . . . " They both got saddened looks in their eyes, now missing their homes and families. Ino ran up.

"Hey! What are you two looking so down about! Come ON! Have some fun!" They both pushed away the home-sickness for now. Now was the time for a parTAY!

Most of the younger ninjas were swimming, save Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru (a/n: no 'n', no 'n', no 'n'. yay. happy?) and Reiko. She was wearing dark blue shorts and a yellow and gray stripped cotton hoddie over her black and white flowered bathing suit. She was sitting on the grass that edged the sand and strumming away at her electric guitar, a mini amp strapped to her waist. Jenny heard the song from over the water and grinned.

"Sing it, Reiko!" She yelled. Reiko grinned and began to sing, her voice full of happy and rebelious emotion. She allowed herself to sing through her nose slightly for this song.

"_They're gonna clean up your looks._

_With all the lies in the books._

_To make a citizin out of you._

_Becasue they sleep with a gun._

_And keep and eye on you, son._

_So they can watch all the things you do." _Her voice became louder, clearer. There was a noticable smile on her face. Jenny ran out of the water to stand by her.

_"Because the drugs never work._

_They gonna give you a smirk._

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean._

_They're gonna rip up your heads._

_Your asparations to shreads._

_Another cog in the murder machine." _Jenny joined in on the harmony for the chorus. By now, everyone was watching. It was a fun song. Reiko hopped up beside Jenny.

"They say all teenagers scare

The living shit out of me.

They could care less

As long as some one will bleed.

So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave alone.

_But not me_." (a/n: lol. amazing song. You guys know the rest.)

Reiko and Jenny bowed to the clapping. Everyone went back into the water to play chicken. Reiko smirked as she sat down, her eyes lavender. The whole time, Neji had been watching her, bewildered by her happy actions. She was only sitting a few feet away from him. He watched her every move as she flipped the switch on her amp, pulled the guitar over and head and sighed, dragging her knees to her chest and placing her chin on her knees. Her eyes were black, with just the slightest tints of yellow on the edges. She sat there for a few minutes, peacfully. Neji watched as the light breeze disturbed her hair. Her cat ears twitched. There was a rustleing in the leaves of the bushes behind her. The beach they found was just at the edge of a small forest. Her eyes moved over to Neji.

...Neji's POV...

I watched as Reiko starred at me from the corner of her eye, tilting her head. For that split second, she looked picture perfect. The sweetest thing I had ever seen. The sweetest thing I will _ever_ see. The troubled and tortured girl I had hated looked at me with genuin kindness. The lightness in her eyes was unfathomable. She was so much happier now. Light green and pink edged past the yellow in her eyes. Her expretion sent me a telepathic message. Not litteraly, but I could tell from the look on her face.

_Did you hear that?_

I nodded and stood, waiting for her to do the same.

...Reiko's POV...

I watched as Neji stood in one fluid movement. I never realized before how graceful he was. I stood in an eaqually flowing way, being what I was. I guess being part cat also helped, I think. But all those years of training left their mark on me. I didn't dare slouch anymore. I followed Neji into the small wood.

We came into a small clearing after a few feet of underbrush. We both held our breath and strained our hearing. My ears started to ring after a moment.

"Probably just a rabbit or something." I muttered. I saw Neji nod and he turned to leave, but hesitated. Waiting.

"There's something you want to say to me. What is it?" I asked quietly. He tensed and thought it over.

"I was just wondering why you continue to wear those things." He looked pointedly at my gloved arms. "Your friends already know what happened. Why bother? You're going to have to deal with it sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. It was fate that it happened. There's nothing you can do about it now. Just let it go."

I gawked at him in shock. It think it was the most he had ever said to me in one setting. Opened my mouth to reply, but closed it after not being able to find words.

"I'm . . . just not sure if I can." I replied. His eyes narrowed as he watched mine slowly change to a mixture of dark and light blue. "I've held onto it for so long. I almost . . . don't . . . want to let go." I said the words slowly, finally realizing them for the first time. It was like something clicked. I started to forget Neji was even there, mainly talking to myself as the words flowed to quickly over my lips. "I've always lost something. Things were always taken from me. My family, mostly."

...Neji's POV...

I watched as her eyes gave off a pained look. She kept talking. "I always thought that I just never deserved to hold something so dear to me. The only things I had control over were my secrets. It's not much of a secret now, but still. It's mine. I don't want to let it go." She lifted her head to look at me, probably waiting for me to scoff and leave. But I wasn't going to. Not this time. I didn't know why I wanted to help her. She was just a girl, and an annoying one at that. Maybe it was just a strong protecting the weak sort of thing. A burried instinct.

"I wouldn't want to let it go either, if it was me. But look around you. You have a family now. People love you, and they wont leave you, as far as I can tell." I inwardly chringed at my next words. "And all things considered, you deserve that." Why was I being so nice to her? It didn't make sense. "In other words, stop being a wuss and take them off." That was a bit better. Her cat ears went in my direction, alert, surprised. Her face fell a fraction of an inch before she grinned, flashing her teeth.

"I'll take my gloves off if you take off your bandages." I starred.

"Why?" She shrugged.

"I'm not going in alone. Besides, I have hidious scars. You only have a curse mark. Big woop." So, she new about my curse mark, did she? I expected it. I sighed. I never _did_ get to actually see her scars. I had always ran off when attention shifted to her. I nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and pulled her gloves off. She blushed as I starred. Imedeatly becoming selfconcious, she nodded at me expectantly. I sighed and bent down and began to unwrap my leg, then came back up and did the same to my arm. We both starred at each others markings. I remembered what she said about her scars being 'hidious'.

"They're not that bad, you know." I gave her arms another long look.

"Really?" She asked, eyes wide. Her posture was just as shy as Hinata's, possibly even more. I nodded. She seemed to relax. She smirked.

"There's something else I need to take care of with you." I didn't even catch her movements. She was suddenly behind me, yanking out the band in my hair. She jumped over my head and landed back infront of me with the gracefulness of a cat. (Of course)

"If you're going to grow your hair out so long, you shouldn't restrict it." She gave me a tutting glance and bounded back into the trees. I growled. Revenge would be mine.

...Normal POV...

Heads belonging to the non-swiming ninjas turned as Reiko burst from the bushes, a familar assecery being twirled around her pinky finger.

"That was to easy." She didn't have time to gloat. Neji came out right after and grabbed her wrist to hold her in place as he pulled out her hair band and inserted his fingers into the start of her braid at the nape of her neck and gently dragged his hand back, surprized to find her hair extreamly soft, undoing itself easily. He pulled his hair back and used her hair band to make a pony-tail at the base of his neck.

"There. Now we're even." He said calmly. Reiko whipped her head around to stare at him, looking like she just got slapped. Her eye was twitching. Sasuke, who was standing beside them, raised a brow. Anime tears spilled from Reiko's eyes as she threw her arms around her brothers neck.

"Nii-san! The mean boy stole my hair band!" She cried in a child's voice. Sasuke patted her back, catching the joke, and glared at Neji.

"Neji, have you been picking on my poor defensless sister?" He said venomesly. Neji glared. Reiko gasped and jumped away from her brother like his skin was burning her.

"Who are you calling defenseless, you egotistical moron?"

"You were crying over a hair band."

"So? I like my hair bands." She glarred and Sasuke sweat-dropped.

...That Night, 3:07:54 p.m...

Neji couldn't sleep. He had tried, but it had simply evaded him. He walked out to the balcony off his hotel room, his male team members sleaping soudly inside. It was a full moon, a perfect scene. He sat in calm silence, the breeze from the shore blowing in his coffee colored tresses. An eiry voice made him take in a sharp breath of air and freeze. It was nearly nonixsistent, just a sound on the wind.

_"Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you." _The voice sang. It took Neji until now to realize the voice was coming from below him. He was only on the third floor, so he could see the street below clearly. Nearly clearly. One dark shadow was a mere blur pressed against the eauqually dark walls, he wasn't sure if it was really there. Maybe he had imangened it. The voice, too. It was all the sleeplessness getting to him. He hadn't slept well in weeks. But, no, the shadow slowly krept into the middle of the empty street. Neji nearly growled then and there. Of course.

Reiko. Who but his own personaly demon could it be? But her appearnce was diferent tonight. She looked more like a normal teenager, rather than long lost ninja heiress slash demon vesle. Her hair was in two braids on either side of her head, pulled forward to rest on her callor bones, her bangs left out, of course. And she was wearing pajamas; a gray tank top and baggy white cotton pants, red and yellow pins srtipes going down. Her black hair was obvious against her pallor skin, offsetting slightly. Her skin nearly glowed in the moonlight. She looked so . . .

frail. Neji watched as she made her way down the street. Had she always been this soundless? He quickly grabbed his shirt from the railing and made his way from roof to roof, following caustiously. She began to sing again.

_"You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me." _At this point, he was immensly surprized to find her suddenly dancing. It was soft, flowing, just a few turns and sways of her arms. It looked like she had done it all her life.

_"You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you." _ She stopped dancing, now just twisting her wrists and fingers in a weird way as she walked.

_  
"Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream, I can't scream.  
_

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.  
_

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

_I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.  
You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

_All I want is you. All I want is you. All I want is you. All I want . . . is you. Ah."  
_  
She stopped, and Neji coppied. He didn't know where they were. He was to mezmerized by her voice and overal presance to notice where they had gone. They were in the woods, though he couldn't tell which ones. It was a small clearing, though not simalar to the one they had been in before.

...Neji's POV...

Reiko came to a stop dead center of the clearing. She pulled a peice a paper from the elastic in her pajama pants. Her eyes barley scanned it before she sumoned a paper rose from the earth. She threw the paper into the air. The wind carried it for a short second before the rose shot through it and pinned it to a tree. She seemed satisfied. I watched closely as she kneeled on the ground and beconed with her hand. I became confused. All she had summoned where the stems, which stuck point up from the ground at a slight angle. She stood back up and emotionlessly made her way to a tree on the oposite end. She picked a branch that would easily hold her weight and slid to it's farthest edge.

She took a deep breath.

It was now that I realized with a shocking pain what she was doing.

She was about to kill herself.

Or try to, as far as I were concerned. I readied myself, waiting for the moment she would jump from the limb. The moment came, and I thrusted myself from the tree I was hiding myself in. She still wasn't aware of me until my body had crashed into hers, flinging us both away from the razor stems. I was still dazed as she let out a cat-like hiss of rage and swiftly slid out from under me.

"Why?" She demanded, pacing in front of me.

"WHY?" She repeated, louder and more directed at me. I starred at her, not quite understanding. She stopped in front of me to stare, her eyes wide.

"Every time, you always get in the way. Every time. Here I thought you hated me. But yet you still interfear. Why?" The words she said made perfect sense, yet they confused me. Every time? Memories flashed through my minds eye. The first was when she had fallen from the tree and dislocated her shoulder. I paid attention to the memory, taking in every detail. I remembered the way her leg had slipped.

It didn't slip. She did it herself, hoping to fall from the tree and brake her neck at the very least. I remembered then the time around the fire.

If I guessed right, she was only trying for a higher drop when Sasuke caught her. So, I wasn't the only one, bit still. By the river. She was provking me. And then just earlier today, when she had nearly drowned before I had brought her up, being the closest to her at the time.

"All this time?" I asked, shaking my head at her. She gave me a painful look and I nearly wanted to commit scuicide myself. Her eyes were completely black, not even a hint of blue. Pure midnight black. She took a stagering step back and nodded, leaning against a tree.

"Why am I so screwed up?" Tears flowed silently down her face. She was looking strait at me, but I knew the question wasn't meant for me. She slid down the tree to land ungracfully on her butt and clutched her head.

"I don't want to be here." She sobbed through clentched teeth. "What's the point of it anymore? I can't even trust myself to love someone. They always get taken away from me. Why bother?" She covered her face with her pale hands and shook her head. I starred at her, shocked.

...Reiko's POV...

"You're not a bad actress, you know." I heard him say. I slowly lifted my head from my hands. His stare caught me off gaurd. He glarred intensly at me, but not like he usually would.

"You want to tell me something." I said firmly. I could see it in his eyes. He sighed deeply and came to sit by me.

"I've gone over a hundred diferent possiblities, but I can't seem to come up with anything else." He said, his tone heavy and tired. He looked me in the eye. "I never thought this could happen. I didn't think it _should_ happen. I'm Neji Hyuuga, I thought, I shouldn't be having these feelings." I stared at him numbly.

"What are you talking about, pearl eyes?" I asked. It hurt my throat after the crying.

"Do you really want to know why I interfear?" He asked, just barely above a whisper. I nodded slowly. He slowly touched a finger to my chin, turning my face more towards him. He leaned his face closer to mine. His breath smelled like peppermint.

"I interfear because I don't want you to be hurt anymore," he breathed. "I interfear . . ." He studied my face for a few extra seconds.

"Because I love you." Then he softly touched his lips to mine.

"Morning." I heard him say. I moaned.

"Don't want to wake up yet. Shut it." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

...Normal POV...

"You're going to have to get up sometime. Happy late birthday, by the way. Sorry I never said that yesterday." Reiko smirked, still not wanting to open her eyes.

"Well, you hated me yesterday."

"I only hated you because you tempted me so. It was infureating, feeling a loss of control. But it's all over now, I suppose." At this, Reiko had to open her eyes and look up at his expression.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled. She studied his dark grey t-shirt as he spoke. "Screw fate. For once, I'm going to take matters into my _own_ hands and do things _my_ way." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as Reiko turned over on the couch, her back now facing him. His arms slithered around her waist and he pulled her closer.

"Hmmmm." She sighed. "Very well. You?" He chuckled and brushed back a bit of her tangled hair to kiss the hallow under her ear. "Extreamly well." He murmered aginst her skin. Her skin tingled, but she smiled. "That's good. You've been looking fairly tired." He started to sit up, pulling her along with him. She moaned.

"No. I am not getting up. Ever. Just leave me here on the nice soft couch." He sighed in an irritated tone and pulled her up anyway. "By the way," she said, pouting, "what exactly is _your _way?" He grinned and pushed her back into the couch, then pinned her with a kiss, his hand slidding under her tank to play with the soft skin on her hip. When he pulled away, she gave him a soft smile.

"Hm. I like your way."

"A_hem_." They both froze and they slowly turned to face the door. Leaning against the frame was Kakashi, an invisible smirk on his face. Standing beside him, his eyes nearly bugging out of his sockets in a very OOC-ish way, was a twitching Sasuke. Reiko giggled.

"Wow, nii-san, you look like some one just ripped that stick out of your ass. Or shoved it up higher."

"Don't you _even_ try to joke with me." He said, gaining back some composure. Reiko glarred, then smirked slyly and wrapped her arms around Neji's chest in a tight hug.

"Why, nii-san, whatever are you talking about?" She asked in her cutest voice. He glarred vemoniously at Neji, growling under his breath. Reiko rolled her eyes but stood up, straitening her PJ's. "Alright, keep your chicken ass hair on. And stop glarring at my boyfriend!" This seemed to catch both prodigy boys off gaurd.

"Boy friend?" The both questioned. Reiko shrugged.

"Why not?" Neji smiled and stood beside her.

"Fine with me. Don't worry, Uchiha." He added to the fumming brother. "I'll take care of her."

"You better or I'll kick your ass." He spat. Reiko smiled and hopped over to give her brother a hug.

"Thank you, nii-san." She whispered. He huffed and exited the room. Reiko smirked and shook her head after him. She turned to Kakashi. "So what's up?"

"Well, we checked just about every where, and we're now pretty sure it was the Akat-" He was cut off by a crash, then the sound of glass clattering to the floor. Then they heard Sasuke yelling to someone.

"Are you oka-uhmp." There was a thump, the sound of a body hitting wood, then a whimper. The trio ran down the hall and into another room. Standing by a broken window was a tall man with crystal blue eyes and messy dirty blond hair. In the corner was Jenny, kneeling next to Sasuke's unconcious body. She starred at the man, her eyes slowly widening.

"Da . . . . . Daddy?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Next Time!:**

Jenny looked up from her bloody hands. "I . . . I had too, Reiko." She whimpered.

"I know. He couldn've killed both me and Sasuke." Saying this, she picked up a kunia and stabbed the already dead man in the heart. Jenny gave her a blank look.

"Just to make sure." Sasuke explained.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pepperz:Tell me who you think they killed! Till next time, dears.


	12. ATTENTION KIDDIES

Alright, suckas, heres the dealio.  
I'll do the last couple chapters, but they'll suck a tiny bit because I just want to get this over with and be able to say that I finished this stupid thing.  
I think I'm much more of a oneshot person, so you'll probably see quite a few of those after this.

But to make my dears happy, I'll work my ass of over the next week (or two) and finish this thing.

Hope you're happy, Sugar.

-Pepperz 


End file.
